


Force Transcending

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 67,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan struggles coming to terms with the changes in his life after Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been almost a year in the making--what started as a short romantic piece ended up basically taking over my life. Massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. Without her constant support and her ability to check for consistency and characterization, repeatedly insert commas, correct grammar and always finding just the right word to get the thought across this would not have been written. Also thanks to Artemis and Sybil, for reading through 100 pages to check for flow and consistency. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story. *denotes mind speech*

## Force Transcending

  


### by obi-ki

  


Archive: MA, anyone else please ask.

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: Qui/Obi, Angst, Alternate Universe. POV

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: emotional angst, m/m sex.

Spoilers: Immediately post TPM so if anyone hasn't seen the movie by now... Qui-Gon survives.

Summary: Obi-Wan struggles coming to terms with the changes in his life after Naboo.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his  
world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story has been almost a year in the making--what started as a short romantic  
piece ended up basically taking over my life. Massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor,  
Monalee. Without her constant support and her ability to check for consistency and characterization,  
repeatedly insert commas, correct grammar and always finding just the right word to get the thought  
across this would not have been written. Also thanks to Artemis and Sybil, for reading through 100  
pages to check for flow and consistency. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't  
resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story. _*denotes mind speech*_

Feedback: Please, it's the only way a writer knows what works. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

* * *

As Bant moved around the kitchen trying to put together a meal from the meager supplies in my cooler,  
I thought back over the last five tens since the day the unspeakable had almost happened. By using  
every trick I knew to pour healing energy into my injured Master, I had managed, just barely, to keep  
Qui-Gon alive long enough for the Naboo medics to reach him and transport him to the healing  
facility. Within less than an hour, Qui-Gon was nestled in a bacta tank, beginning the long and  
tedious process of healing from those near fatal wounds.

The process was slow and painstaking and for the first five days, I spent almost every minute by his  
side, sleeping in a chair near the bacta tank. The anguish of seeing him so severely injured was  
alleviated slightly by being able to remain close to him and observing his recovery first hand.  
Removal from the tank put Qui-Gon into a bed but I still stayed with him as much as I was allowed and continued  
sleeping in the chair. Another five days had him stable enough to be moved and the ship  
that had brought the healers to treat him, took him back to the Temple. Anakin and I accompanied him  
on that ship and in three more days we were back on Coruscant.

The healing Masters in Temple were not as accommodating as those sent to Naboo. I was no longer  
allowed to sleep in a chair by my unconscious Master's bed and the time they allowed me to spend in  
his room was stringently restricted. The anguish I felt at his injuries mutated into a physical ache  
at being separated from him. Even after he finally regained consciousness, I was only allowed to  
visit him for short periods at a time so as not to tire him out and set back his recovery. That was  
even worse somehow as now Qui-Gon knew I was there and was able to speak to me but before we could lose ourselves  


in the comfort of being together I was always forced to leave him.

The ache and anguish at being kept away from him spiraled within me until I had trouble thinking of  
anything else. I lectured myself at length over this failure and wondered what the Council would  
think if they knew their newly elected Knight was so reliant. As I berated myself for being so needy  
and childish, I tried to stem this dependence by focusing all my attention on my duties and Anakin  
but no matter how hard I tried, this ache within me overshadowed everything.

These last two tens, as his waking times were taken up more with treatments and therapy, I was  
permitted to see Qui-Gon for an hour at a time, three times a day, and not for a moment more. The  
anguish within me was almost unbearable so I had cajoled, begged and pleaded to have those brief  
intervals extended and when that failed I had tried sneaking in for extra visits. After the last  
time an apprentice found me asleep with my head on Qui-Gon's arm at 0300, the Master in charge of  
Healer's Hall had chided me for my lack of self-control and finally threatened to have me banned  
completely unless I complied with the visitation schedule, a decision that Master Windu told me later  
the Council fully endorsed.

So I had spent every moment not dedicated to my duties or to Anakin examining this overwhelming need  
within me. Food held no appeal and sleep had become something that I found tenuous at best so I  
spent hours on my knees or ensconced in Qui-Gon's beat-up old conforming chair dissecting my needs  
and fears.

"It's not much but you have to eat something," Bant ordered, her voice pulling me from my thoughts.  
She handed me a plate with some raw vegetables, cubes of cheese and bread while placing a cup of tea  
beside me. "I'm surprised you haven't ended up in Healer's Hall right along side Qui-Gon with the  
way you have neglected both eating and sleeping since he was injured."

I sat on the couch while Bant lectured me, picking at the food and trying to find something to say  
that would make her go back to her quarters and leave me in peace. "I'm fine, Bant, and it's only  
one more night. Qui-Gon will finally be coming home tomorrow."

But in classic Bant fashion, she was unwilling to let it go at that. "It was irresponsible of you,  
Obi-Wan. What kind of example are you setting for Anakin?"

That comment made me angry and it was more than evident in my tone of voice when I replied. "I have  
seen to all of Anakin's needs, both personal and in regards to his training, Bant. He has not  
suffered by my 'neglect', as you call it."

"Except to be worrying about both you and Master Qui-Gon," she retorted. "Is that the way to train  
an apprentice - do as I say, not as I do?" Her tone softened a bit as she added, "I don't think you  
have eaten a real meal or gotten a full night's sleep since it happened. I could understand it when  
the healers weren't sure your Master would recover but once he was out of danger..."

"Bant, I know that you are concerned for me but you just don't understand," I replied, trying to use  
a different tactic. Before I could say anything else, she interrupted.

"Well, explain it to me."

I thought about trying to put the feelings of anguish and loneliness into words but knew that I  
couldn't do it without the need and fear I was keeping so closely guarded being revealed. "It's a  
moot point now, Bant. Tomorrow everything will be as it should be."

I grabbed a few more pieces from the plate then rose from the couch. "If it will make you feel  
better, I'll even let you put me to sleep." When she smiled and nodded, I added, "just let me check  
on Anakin first."

As I headed into my old room to check on the boy, I thought back to the other nights Bant had used a  
sleep suggestion to try to get me to rest. The longest any of those had held was a few hours before  
I would awaken from a nightmare or more often just from the aching emptiness and sense of wrongness  
surrounding me. Here in the safety of the Temple, our quarters and our bed, we were supposed to be  
together, I needed us to be together, sleeping in each other's arms not half a complex apart. But  
trying to explain that illogical need to someone, even Bant - I can't sleep because Qui-Gon's not  
beside me - was more than I wanted to deal with. Anakin was sleeping soundly and, after pulling the  
covers that he had kicked off back over him, I went back into the common room.

Bant had collected my plate and mug, dropped them into the kitchen sink and was waiting by the door  
to the other bedroom when I emerged. "Not giving me a chance to change my mind, I see."

"Not on your life," she chuckled, as she opened the door and gestured me inside.

I had taken my boots off in the common room so it took me only a minute to strip the rest of the way  
down to my leggings. After a quick trip to the refresher, I was slipping under the covers of the bed  
under her watchful eye. With a gentle caress across my forehead, she placed her webbed hands on  
either side of my head and I felt the strong Force suggestion she sent into my mind. I felt myself  
tumbling into the depths of slumber even as she spoke softly, "sleep, Obi-Wan."

* * *

I came awake three hours later as my arm hit the cold sheets beside me when I rolled. I buried my  
face in Qui-Gon's pillow for a moment, breathing in the faint scent that had been synonymous with  
comfort for me for more than twelve years before rising from the bed. I knew that sleep would not  
return for me this night so I decided to spend the remaining hours until morning as I had almost  
every night since our return, in meditation. I had many issues still unresolved from the whole Naboo  
debacle and once we were together continually, Qui-Gon would easily pick up on my unease unless I did  
a better job of dealing with them.

So grabbing my Master's cloak from the wardrobe, I wrapped myself in it and moved out onto the small  
balcony off the bedroom. Pulling the deep hood fully over my head, I dropped to my knees. Using the  
faint presence ingrained in the cloth and the knowledge that this ordeal would soon be over to pull  
me to my meditative center, I settled into the flow of the Force and allowed my mind to float freely  
among my disruptive emotions.

When I came out of my deep trance, the sky was just beginning to lighten with the advent of morning  
and I was feeling much more in control. I had finally been able to purge the residual hurt and pain  
over my reaction to Anakin and to Qui-Gon's words in the Council Chamber. My own insecurities had  
played into those reactions and my meditation had helped me to see that. It had also shown me that I  
had to find some way to get past this sudden need for Qui-Gon beside me to feel safe, although I  
expected that this would take some time to do, especially in light of my behavior over the last few  
tens. Our training bond had always been unusually strong and since we had become lovers, it had only  
deepened. But duty had separated us many times and I had never before felt this overwhelming ache  
when we were apart. Even though we had planned to remain together after my Knighthood, our duties  
would not allow us to always be in the same place. Once Qui-Gon's recovery was complete, he would be  
training Anakin and I would be sent on various missions in my new role as a full Jedi Knight. Was it  
fear causing me to react this way; this need exploding because of how close I had come to losing him?

As I rose to my feet and reentered the bedroom, I decided that would have to be a topic for  
additional meditations at a later time. With Qui-Gon being released from the healers this afternoon,  
I had a ton of things to do. After hanging his cloak back in the wardrobe, I tossed a clean uniform  
on the bed and headed to the refresher. My shower and other ablutions were finished quickly and I  
dressed, retrieved my boots from the common room and began a quiet but organized once over of our  
quarters.

By the time Anakin emerged, bleary-eyed from his room, I had changed the linens, cleaned up, and was  
now ordering the things we needed to restock the kitchen from stores. "Morning Anakin. If you  
shower and dress quickly, we can share first-meal in the dining hall and have time to drop in on  
Master Qui-Gon before your first class."

"I'll be back in five minutes," he said with a smile, before disappearing back into his room. The  
water started in seconds and true to his word he was in the common room, the picture of a perfect  
Jedi apprentice, as I logged off the comm unit five minutes later.

The dining hall was just beginning to get busy but we managed to get through the line and find a  
table without too much difficulty. We ate quickly and I thought I had made a clean getaway, without  
anyone fussing over me, when I saw Bant and Master Windu approaching. "Busted," Anakin said under  
his breath and I wondered how many nights he had been awake and listening during one of their  
lectures.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin," Mace greeted. "You are up and about early this morning. I would have expected  
you would be slaving away in your quarters getting everything ready for your Master's homecoming."

"Especially since I thought you were planning on sleeping late this morning," Bant added  
sarcastically.

Anakin started to say something but the glare I gave him changed his mind. "First you complain  
because I'm not eating and now you complain when I do," I scoffed as I rose from the table and picked  
up my tray. "Anakin and I were having an early first-meal so he could see Qui-Gon before Anakin's  
first class. Now if you'll excuse me." I started to move from the table but Mace's hand on my arm  
stopped my progress.

"I would like to meet with you this afternoon before Qui-Gon is released," he said firmly, the option  
described in his choice of words belied by his stern tone of voice. "Say, after your class, 1530 in  
my office."

I thought about arguing, decided it was useless and just agreed. "I will see you then, Master Windu.  
Bant," I added as I left the table, Qui-Gon's next apprentice trailing behind me.

Anakin must have sensed my frustration because he walked the distance to Healer's Hall beside me  
without saying one word. We arrived just as Qui-Gon was being assisted into a chair for his  
first-meal and the boy went readily to his side. "Master Qui-Gon, you are looking much better this  
morning."

"Thank you, Ani, I am feeling better," my Master replied. "Must be the knowledge that I am finally  
being released from this infernal place," he added, glaring at the healer helping him. He beckoned  
me with his hand once the woman was finished adjusting the table in front of him.

"Good morning, Qui-Gon," I said as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek before dropping to my knees  
beside his chair.

"Good morning, my Obi-Wan," he replied, his eyes full of love, before turning his attention back to  
Anakin. He asked the boy about his classes and the floodgates were opened.

The two talked for about twenty minutes while Qui-Gon ate his meal before Anakin leaned in and hugged  
him gently. "I need to leave for class. I will see you tonight for late-meal and I'm glad you're  
finally coming home, Master Qui-Gon."

"As am I, Ani. Have a good day," Qui-Gon replied as the blond boy bounced out of the room. The hand  
that had been resting on mine on the arm of the chair reached up and cupped my cheek as he studied me  
intently. "You look even more tired than you did yesterday, Obi-Wan. When was the last time you had  
a full night's sleep?"

Leaning in for a real kiss now that we were alone, I thought about evading the question, even lying  
in answer, but the love and concern in those beautiful blue eyes stopped me. "Honestly. The night  
before we left for Naboo." I could see his shock at my answer so I quickly sought to reassure him.  
"Now that you'll be home, sleep should come much easier."

"Obi-Wan, you must take care of yourself," my Master cautioned.

"I have received this lecture more times than I care to admit in the past tens and expect to get it  
again this afternoon from Master Windu," I admitted. "Could we please discuss something else?"

"Seems like you haven't been listening," he admonished with a slight smile. "Why are you planning to  
see Mace?"

"My presence was requested when I ran into him in the dining hall this morning," I replied  
petulantly. "He did not tell me why."

Before either of us could say anything else, the healer from earlier returned. "Time for your  
respiratory therapy, Master Jinn," she said politely.

I rose up from my place beside his chair and leaned in to kiss him while the healer removed his meal  
tray to the hallway. "Guess I should leave now before they throw me out." Another quick kiss and I  
spoke softly against his lips. "Only a few more hours and you will be out of this place and back  
home where you belong, Qui-Gon."

"Not a moment too soon," he answered as the healer returned.

"I will try to come back before my class this afternoon," I said as I reached the door. With a wave  
of love coming back to me over our bond in reply, I left Qui-Gon to his therapy.

I spent a good portion of the three hours Anakin was in classes picking up the supplies I had ordered  
from Temple stores and getting them put away in our quarters. After that was done, I did the  
necessary preparation for the afternoon class I was teaching then went to the salles to meet Anakin.  
Not having been raised in Temple had put him way behind in the basic kata training that all initiates  
underwent so we had spent an hour each day working on this since our first week back at Temple.  
Anakin had flourished under the personal attention, improving a little each day, and we had gotten to  
know each other much better.

We shared mid-meal in the dining hall and when Anakin left for his afternoon classes, I headed back  
to Healer's Hall. Qui-Gon was asleep when I opened the door to his room, so after watching him from  
the doorway for a few minutes, I slowly backed out. The knowledge that he would be home in a few  
hours made it easier to give up spending this time with him. I made my way to my classroom through  
the gardens, taking time to really enjoy the plants and flowers growing there for the first time  
since I had returned to Coruscant. I walked slowly, stopping to talk to a few people along the way,  
relaxing for the first time in five tens.

By the time I reached my classroom, I was actually looking forward to seeing my students. Class was  
very productive and I was still feeling calm and composed when I reached Mace's office. His aide  
directed me in immediately and I took a seat across from him. "You wanted to see me, Master Windu,"  
I said without preamble.

He studied me for a few moments in silence before finally speaking. "I am concerned about you,  
Obi-Wan. The last few tens have not been easy for you and caring for Qui-Gon while overseeing  
Anakin's training and your other duties will only add to your stress level."

"You are incorrect there, Master Windu," I contradicted with a slight smile. "Having Qui-Gon home  
will pretty much alleviate all of my stress."

He looked intently at me again and I could see true concern there. "I don't think you fully  
appreciate the challenges you will face in this. It will be quite a while before Qui-Gon is back to  
full strength and I expect he will be less than his cheerful, charming self while he is under these  
limitations." His expression turned more serious as he continued. "Obi-Wan, you have barely just  
been Knighted. You deserve the freedom of a few cycles of solo missions and the autonomy to go out  
and live a little as you complete them. You shouldn't be saddled with the responsibility of caring  
for your recovering Master and training a surrogate padawan."

A combination of anger and resentment built within me as Mace spoke and it took an almost  
extraordinary effort on my part to keep from rising from my chair and stalking from the room. I just  
stared at him as I contemplated his words, enraged that he would insinuate that anything I could do  
for Qui-Gon would be done out of obligation rather than love. But maybe this was our own fault. We  
had gotten the requisite approval from the Council before becoming lovers two years ago but we had  
never shared the depth of our feelings with anyone but each other, not even our closest friends,  
preferring to wait until the oaths of my apprenticeship were fulfilled. So although Mace knew that  
Qui-Gon and I were lovers, he could not know the strength of my commitment to him and that there was  
nowhere I wanted to be except at Qui-Gon's side.

"I truly appreciate your concern for my welfare, Master Windu, but there really is no need," I  
finally said respectfully. "I would not feel comfortable with anyone else seeing to Qui-Gon or  
Anakin's needs until my Master has fully recovered from his injuries. So as long as the Council is  
not ordering me on these missions and the choice to accept or decline is mine, I prefer to be  
assigned duties at Temple while I oversee Qui-Gon's recuperation."

Mace closed his eyes for a moment, steepling his fingers in his familiar sign of deep thought. When  
he opened his eyes, he looked at me with a feeble smile. "For the time being we will comply with  
your request, Knight Kenobi. But should you find that this is becoming too overwhelming for you, we  
will understand if you choose to reconsider."

"I don't expect that will happen but thank you for your thoughtfulness," I replied as I rose from my  
seat. "Now if there is nothing else, Master Windu, I'm sure Qui-Gon is anxious to leave Healer's  
Hall."

Mace rose from his seat as well and came over to where I was now standing. "You are a good man,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi. An asset to the Jedi Order and a credit to your Master's teaching."

"Thank you," I blurted out after a moment, surprised at this outpouring of praise.

"Give my regards to Qui-Gon and tell him that I will stop by to see him in the next day or so," Mace  
said as he opened the door for me.

"I will," I said and with that I left Mace's office and made my way quickly to Healer's Hall.

As I reached the door of the room, the sound of loud voices came spilling out into the hallway. "I  
am capable of getting back to my quarters without an escort, Master Jufa" Qui-Gon maintained in a  
firm tone.

"Unless you want to spend a few more days in these luxurious accommodations, you will agree to having  
me accompany you and insuring that you make the transfer without any ill affects," Meniet Jufa  
declared in the same tone.

"You must be feeling much better this afternoon, Master, if you have the spare energy to argue with  
Master Jufa," I teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ah, Knight Kenobi. Maybe you can get Master Jinn to see reason. I don't have all day to go around  
on this point," he said before turning back to glare at Qui-Gon. "You are way too stubborn to admit  
it but you were as close to dead as anyone I have ever seen recover. Although you have made  
significant progress, your injuries are far from completely healed. I will be back in five minutes.  
If by that time you haven't reconsidered, you will remain here until I am one hundred percent sure  
that you can make the transfer without ill affects, which could be days away." With that ultimatum  
laid down, he turned and disappeared in a flourished whirl of dark blue cloak.

Still smiling, I moved beside the chair where Qui-Gon sat and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his  
lips. "Must be our day for lectures, my Master," I said as I pulled back. "We seem to draw the  
attention of well meaning people intent on protecting us from ourselves." He quirked an eyebrow at  
the comment but I took his hand in mine and quickly redirected the conversation. "But for now, you  
will agree to whatever Master Jufa says since I have no intention of spending even one more night  
alone."

He looked at me with a wry smile before saying, "Do you have any other orders for me, Master?"

I could feel my face heating at his teasing comment. "Umm, maybe I shouldn't have worded that quite  
that way. My apologies, Master, but I stand firm with the concept behind the words. Being apart  
from you these past tens has been unbearable."

"For me as well, my own," Qui-Gon whispered as he squeezed my hand. "I will agree to anything so  
long as I can return home."

I had helped Qui-Gon slowly to his feet by the time Master Jufa returned to the room. "Whenever you  
are ready, Master Jufa," Qui-Gon said and without a word the healer retrieved a repulsor chair from  
the hallway.

It took only a few moments for us to get my Master settled into the chair with a bag containing the  
few personal belongings that I had brought to him. The trip back to our quarters took longer than I  
would have liked, numerous people stopping to give well wishes and support. When we finally reached  
the door, I could see the signs of fatigue on Qui-Gon's face. As we made our way into the common  
room, worry filled me and I turned to him. "Maybe we should get you settled directly in the bedroom,  
Master, so you can rest before late-meal?"

"No, I would like to remain out here," he said adamantly. "I have spent the last five tens in the  
confines of the infirmary. I do not intend to spend my first hours home isolated in the bedroom."

Master Jufa positioned the repulsor chair right beside Qui-Gon's worn conforming chair and bent over  
him to check him. I stood a meter away, watching intently as the Master Healer used a combination of  
a medical scanner and the Force to ascertain his patient's current condition. After a few moments of  
silence, he spoke. "You seem to have made the transition without too much strain. Your breathing is  
a bit shallower and your heart rate is slightly elevated but nothing that an hour of total relaxation  
in your chair won't relieve."

He motioned to me and together we helped Qui-Gon shift from the repulsor chair to his old one,  
settling him gingerly against the worn cushions. Noticing a slight shiver in the large body, I  
pulled the frayed blanket from the back of the sofa and placed it loosely over him. "Thank you,  
Padawan," he said with a smile before looking intently at the Master Healer. "I know I have not been  
the most cooperative patient, Meniet, but I do appreciate all you and the entire staff of Healer's  
Hall have done to aid my recovery. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You have made remarkable progress, Qui-Gon, but you still have a long road ahead of  
you," Jufa declared. "Listen to me and to your own body. Don't try to rush your recovery or you  
will again find yourself as a guest in my humble establishment," he added with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will take care," Qui-Gon chuckled. "No offense but if I never return to your little  
section of the Temple it will be too soon."

"I will ensure that he follows all of your directives to the letter, Master Jufa," I assured him as  
the healer started to the door.

"I will be back to check on you tomorrow, Qui-Gon," Jufa said as he walked. "If either of you have  
any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to call me."

"We won't," I replied. I palmed open the door and as he walked through it, I added resolutely.  
"I'll watch him like a hawkbat, Master." With a nod and a slight smile, he started down the hallway  
in the direction of Healer's Hall.

I allowed the door to slide closed behind me, placed the empty repulsor chair in the corner of the  
room then moved back to Qui-Gon. "Is there anything you want or need, my Master?" I asked as I  
looked down at him.

"Just your company, my Padawan or should I say, my Knight," he said softly.

I dropped onto my knees beside his chair, laying my head down on his covered thighs. "There is no  
place I would rather be," I whispered.

We sat in silence, just basking in the ability to be together without any restrictions or  
constraints. Nothing existed at that moment but our love and need to be together. I have no idea  
how much time had gone by when I heard the door sliding open and Anakin came flying into the room.

"Master Qui-Gon, you're home," he cried as he came to a stop at the side of the chair.

"And very happy to be here, Ani," he replied as he opened his arms to the young boy.

I raised my head from Qui-Gon's legs, sliding back a bit to allow Anakin room to accept the gentle  
hug and was surprised and very pleased to find that I did not feel even a twinge of jealousy towards  
the boy's place in my Master's life and heart.

As Anakin stepped back, I smiled at him. "Why don't you keep Master Qui-Gon company while I get  
late-meal started?"

With a broad smile, the boy shifted to kneel in the spot I was rising from and began to animatedly  
relay the details of his day to our Master. Warmth washed through me as my mind actually formed that  
thought - our Master, for that is who he truly was. While he would always be my Master, as he had  
been for two others before me, he would now also be Anakin's Master and I was comfortable with that  
notion. That more than all my hours of meditation told me that I had finally banished my feelings of  
resentment towards my successor and was secure with my own place in Qui-Gon's life and heart.

Heading into the kitchen, I gathered the things I needed to make our meal to the sounds of their  
voices. I focused a wisp of my attention on Qui-Gon's condition but otherwise allowed the two this  
personal time. I cut and prepared the ingredients for one of my Master's favorite dishes, glad to be  
able to spoil him a bit after those tens of infirmary food. The voices faded off after a little  
while and Anakin came into the kitchen a few minutes after I felt Qui-Gon drift off to sleep.

"Need any help, Obi-Wan?" he asked as he reached my side.

"Sure," I replied, pushing the cutting board towards him.

We worked together comfortably, the past tens of interaction helping us to begin to develop a  
camaraderie. It didn't take long for us to get everything prepared and after it started cooking,  
Anakin turned to me. "I have some questions from my ethics class. Master Qui-Gon said he would  
review them with me but he fell asleep. Could you help me with it?"

"Certainly," I replied, directing him back into the common room after checking the pots.

Anakin retrieved his datapads from the backpack he had dropped coming in while I took a moment to  
drape another blanket over Qui-Gon's sleeping form. Together, we settled down on the couch and began  
reviewing his work, taking care to keep our voices low so as to not disturb our Master.

Qui-Gon woke from his short nap just as Anakin and I finished his review. "Perfect timing, Master.  
Late-meal is just about ready. If you want to stay in your chair, I can prepare a plate for you?"

"I would like to come to the table. I want to get back to some semblance of a normal life even if it  
only occurs at mealtime," he replied, tossing aside the blankets I had covered him with.

"Okay. After we have everything set up, I'll come and assist you."

Anakin rose from the couch with me and we worked quickly to set the table and bring out all the food.  
I moved back into the common room as Anakin was pouring tea into our mugs and blue milk into his  
glass.

"Ready, Master?" When he nodded, I helped him to his feet, placing my arm securely around his waist  
as we walked to the table.

"Aldorian chucata and lonatie greens. Smells wonderful. You will spoil me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said  
as settled into his chair.

"As long and as often as I can," I vowed as I sat down. I spooned a portion of each item onto his  
plate and passed it back to Qui-Gon then served Anakin and myself.

We enjoyed an unhurried, relaxing meal, sharing pleasant conversation as we ate. Time passed without  
notice and by the time I went back into the kitchen to get the chocobari mousse I had made for  
dessert, over an hour had passed. I could see that Qui-Gon was tiring from sitting in the  
straight-backed chair so I suggested, "Let's have dessert in the common room," as I deposited the  
dessert tray on the small table beside the couch. I went back to the table to assist him to his  
conforming chair then dropped onto the couch beside Anakin.

By the time we had finished dessert, exhaustion was radiating from Qui-Gon and I could see he had  
pushed himself as far as he ought to. "Anakin, would you mind cleaning up while I help Master Qui-Gon  
prepare for bed?"

"Sure," he replied, getting up and stacking the dessert dishes onto the tray.

"Thank you," I said as I helped my Master to his feet.

"Please come in to say goodnight when you are finished, Ani," Qui-Gon requested as we started towards  
the bedroom.

"I will, Master," he assured as he headed into the kitchen.

We moved slowly into the bedroom, my arm and the Force helping to keep my fatigued Master standing.  
When we reached the bed, I helped him sit down and began to remove his boots. "I was going to  
suggest a shower but I don't think you are up for it."

"No, I don't think I could manage it as inviting as it sounds," he agreed.

I tossed the boots aside and began to unwrap his sash. "Well, I'll just have to try my hand at being  
a healer and give you a sponge bath," I said with a smirk. He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing so  
I continued to help him undress. When he was down to just his leggings, I assisted him to the  
refresher then back to the bed. I pulled back the covers, took a moment to peel off his leggings,  
and then helped him to lie back on the bed. "I'll be right back."

It took me just a couple of minutes to gather a small basin filled with warm, soapy water, a soft  
washcloth and a towel and bring it back into the bedroom. Qui-Gon was lying back with his eyes  
closed as I wrung out the washcloth and began passing it over his arms and chest. He started a  
little when the warm fabric first made contact with his skin but quickly relaxed into the comforting  
touches. It didn't take long before I had wiped down his entire body and dried his skin with the  
soft towel. I propped a pillow against the headboard and helped him to sit up so that I could brush  
his hair. In a couple of minutes, I had all the tangles smoothed out and had plaited the heavy mass  
into a loose braid.

As I removed the pillow and helped him slide down to stretch out fully, I dropped a quick kiss to his  
lips. "Comfortable?" I asked as I pulled the soft bedding over his naked body.

"Very," he said with a small sigh. "You have no idea how good it feels to be lying in my own bed."  
He reached out to take my hand and added, "Though it would be much better if you were lying in it  
with me."

"As soon as I have Anakin settled into his bed for the night, I will do just that," I agreed  
enthusiastically. "Let me go and help him finish cleaning up and I'll return in a few minutes."

When Qui-Gon nodded, I headed into the kitchen. Anakin had made a good dent in the cleanup and I set  
about to help him. We were putting away the last few items when I caught him glancing at me with a  
confused look. "Do you have a question about something, Anakin?"

"Yes, sort of, but it's probably none of my business," the boy blurted out after a moment of silence.

If the normally forthright Anakin was being this timid about something it had to be important so I  
directed him back into the common room as I spoke. "Anakin, I want you to feel you can speak freely  
to me about anything. There may be times when I will be unable to answer your questions for a  
variety of reasons but you should never feel that you cannot ask me or Master Qui-Gon anything."

"Okay. Since you gave me your bedroom and Master Qui-Gon is now home and sleeping in his, where will  
you sleep?" he asked with much concern.

Of all the questions this nine year old before me could have asked that was the last one I expected,  
though realistically I shouldn't have been surprised. Now to find a way to explain this to him  
without going into too much detail.

"Well, you see Anakin, Master Qui-Gon and I have a different relationship than most Masters and  
Padawans." I stopped to think for a minute then started again. "Master Qui-Gon and I love each  
other." I stopped again and I could feel embarrassment beginning to color my cheeks. "Not that this  
happens often or is expected in any way but we are more to each other." Letting the words fade out  
again, I almost laughed at my distress. I could negotiate with heads of state but couldn't find the  
words to tell this child about Qui-Gon and I. Finally I decided that there was no easy way to do  
this so I just blurted it out. "Master Qui-Gon and I are lovers, Anakin. We have been for almost  
two years."

"So you'll be sleeping with him in his room?" When I nodded, blushing again, an extremely relieved  
look crossed his face as he said. "Oh good. I was feeling guilty that because you gave me your room  
when I came to live here, you were going to have to sleep on the couch or the floor."

I chortled at my own discomfiture, reading into Anakin's question and making this discussion much  
more complicated then it needed to be. But since he had brought it up, I figured I might as well use  
the opportunity to tackle the subject. "Anakin, do you have any other questions about this?"

"Not really," he said with a smile. "It's plain to see that you and Master Qui-Gon love each  
other."

"Yes, we do, Anakin," I declared. "Though not too many people know about this aspect of our  
relationship. Master Qui-Gon and I are private people."

"I understand, Obi-Wan," he replied softly.

"Let's go see if Master Qui-Gon is still awake," I suggested as I rose from the couch.

As we moved through the doorway, he turned to look at us. "Thought you two had forgotten about me,"  
he teased.

Anakin moved quickly to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just came in to say goodnight. I have some  
reading to do for class in the morning." He leaned forward and kissed Qui-Gon on the cheek. "I am  
so glad you're finally home, Master Qui-Gon."

"Me too, Ani," Qui-Gon replied as wrapped the boy in a loose hug. "I will see you at first-meal,  
Padawan."

Anakin's face lit up at the use of his new title and I could feel the contentment coming from him as  
he rose. "Maybe Obi-Wan will be able to get some sleep now that you're home." He was still smiling  
when he came up and hugged me. "Night, Obi-Wan. I will be in bed within the hour so don't worry  
about me."

"Good night, Anakin," I said, thinking as I returned his hug that he was much too observant by half.  
When I released him, he headed straight for his own room and I moved to sit in the place he had  
vacated on the bed. "Anakin was concerned that I would have to sleep on the floor since I gave him  
my room so I explained things to him."

"Not in too much detail, I hope," Qui-Gon teased as he reached for my hand. "He is only nine."

"No, but he did have me floundering a bit as I tried to explain that I would be sleeping with you," I  
chuckled. "He took it all in stride, said he could see that we loved each other."

"Smart boy. Now unless you have a better offer, how about if you get into this bed with me," he  
ordered as he tugged weakly on my hand.

I leaned in for a kiss before bending down to removed my boots. "As if I could possibly have a  
better offer," I said as I stood up. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and, after a brief trip to  
the refresher, I maneuvered myself carefully to lie down beside him. "Are you sure that I won't hurt  
you laying with you?"

He leaned in and kissed me, a gentle kiss, full of the promise of the love he felt for me. "I'm  
sure. Since the day I regained consciousness, I have dreamt of once again sleeping with you wrapped  
in my arms, my own. Not even my battered body will keep me from that." After another kiss, he  
rolled onto his side, held out his arms and whispered, "Come to me, love."

Emotion swelled within me as I looked into his love-filled gaze. After a moment, I rolled onto my  
side, sliding backwards very carefully until my back rested against his front. I failed to stifle  
the sob that welled up within me as my skin finally came into contact with Qui-Gon's. The feel of  
his chest against my back, his arm draping over my chest, his flaccid penis resting in the crack of  
my ass surged through me, permeating every cell of my being with the loving comfort of his presence  
and banishing the emptiness that had saturated me since Naboo. As I relished the feeling of his skin  
against mine, a series of soft sobs escaped from me and I couldn't stop the tears that began to  
flow.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" Qui-Gon asked, as his hand reached up to trail through the wetness dripping  
down my cheeks.

My emotions were so jumbled that I wasn't sure I could put what I was feeling into words but the  
concern in his voice was so compelling I had to try. "I missed you so much, Qui-Gon. I would lie  
here at night unable to sleep, craving the slightest touch of your skin against mine. Sometimes, I  
would dream that I was wrapped in your arms and when I awoke to the empty bed, the feeling of  
loneliness was suffocating."

"I am so sorry, love," he began, continuing to wipe tears from my cheek but I stopped him.

"No," I cried out, shamed to think that my admission was causing Qui-Gon to worry about me. "You  
were the one suffering, the one who still is enduring all this pain and debility. I am just being  
weak and selfish, allowing my own failings to rule me."

"You have failed no one, least of all me," he insisted. "You saved me, Padawan, and then gave  
yourself wholeheartedly to Anakin even in your pain for the way I treated you in the Council Chamber.  
There is nothing weak or selfish in that behavior."

Although I didn't fully believe him, having Qui-Gon speak those reassuring words filled me with  
warmth and tenderness. I lay silent for a few moments and when he spoke again, I knew that he had  
picked up on my disbelief. "How do I convince you?" he asked, exhaustion causing his voice to  
tremble slightly.

"It doesn't matter, now. All that matters now is that you're home, on your way to a full recovery  
and we're together," I reassured. "You need to sleep; I can feel your fatigue."

I felt his sigh of resignation even before he spoke. "Yes I do and you are weary as well but this  
conversation is not concluded - just postponed." Bring his hand back down from my face, he clasped  
it over mine, tightened his hold around me and kissed the top on my head. "Let us sleep now and  
protect each other's dreams."

Snuggling back as closely as I could without causing discomfort, I relaxed into the large body behind  
me. "Sleep well, my Master. I love you." I could feel his breathing slowing down, not quite the  
easy pace of sleep I had been accustomed to hearing but much less labored than in the infirmary. I  
concentrated on the sound as well as the feel of his breath against my neck as he exhaled, letting  
that and his skin against mine, provide the comfort I needed to drift off into sleep myself.

* * *

I was surprised to find the room beginning to lighten when I opened my eyes. It had been shortly  
after 2100 hours when Qui-Gon and I had given up conversation for sleep and the chrono now read 0549,  
which meant that I had actually slept for over eight hours. Qui-Gon was still sleeping lightly.  
Neither of us had shifted more than a few centimeters during the night and his arm was still draped  
possessively over my chest.

Taking extra care when I moved so as not to wake him, I turned in his embrace so that I could look  
upon him. Gently pushing away a few strands of his now disheveled hair, I studied the beloved  
visage before me. Caught in a restful sleep, the lines and dark circles that had sprouted up around  
his eyes from pain and lack of sleep were much less pronounced. His face was a bit more drawn,  
thinner, no doubt because of the substantial amount of weight he had lost battling his injuries. The  
chestnut hair seemed duller and with substantially more silver streaking it and his beard was  
scruffier, lacking the precise trim lines Qui-Gon was so methodical with.

As I scrutinized him, my heart ached for all he had undergone is the past tens and our conversation  
from the night before echoed within me. I ran the ends of his hair through my fingertips as I  
contemplated. Although he may not feel that I failed him, I was certain that I had and never with  
more dire consequences than on Naboo. I may have kept him alive but I should have been able to  
prevent him from being injured in the first place.

I had spent hundreds of hours reliving the battle since that fateful day, trying to figure out how  
things had gone so wrong. Getting knocked off the catwalk and then taking so long to get my breath  
back and rejoin the battle were the two things that always came to the fore during these reviews.  
That coupled with my insecurity and childish arguing during the mission and the overwhelming need and  
dependence I had been feeling since our return to Temple made me wonder at the Council's wisdom of  
considering me ready for Knighthood. I may have killed our Sith opponent but my inability to control  
my thoughts and emotions spoke volumes towards my self doubt.

I could see Qui-Gon beginning to stir so I pushed all those maudlin thoughts deep behind my shields  
and waited for his eyes to open. As those lids lifted slowly to reveal his blue eyes, I smiled.  
"Good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?" Without waiting for a reply, I leaned in for a kiss.

"Very well. I woke up briefly a couple of times but was able to go back to sleep easily," he  
explained. "Must be the combination of my own bed and my bedmate," he chuckled as he kissed me in  
return.

"For me it's definitely my bedmate. I actually slept the entire night as well," I quipped as I  
wrapped my arms around him. We lay like that for a few minutes but soon I felt my body's basic needs  
demanding my attention so I pulled out of his embrace. "I'll be back in a minute," I said as I  
rolled to my feet and headed into the refresher. After relieving myself, I went back to help Qui-Gon  
to the facilities to do the same.

When he finished, he looked up at me with a smile. "Is that offer for a shower still open, Padawan,  
because if it is I would love to take you up on it?"

"Definitely," I answered as I directly him into the stall.

A scowl formed on his face when he noticed the plastene chair that was placed against the wall.  
"What is that for? I'm sure that I can stand for the duration of a shower, Padawan."

I had expected this reaction so I had my reply all prepared. "I'm sure you can, Master. But until  
you can do so without it tiring you out, I would prefer you save your energy for more important  
things, like spending time with Anakin and me." He grumbled a bit more then acquiesced and sat down  
when I placed the chair under the warm spray.

The shower was wonderful. After his initial arguments faded, he allowed me to wash him. I ran the  
soft, soapy cloth over him from head to toe, taking extra care around the area of his healing wounds.  
As I worked we chatted about everything and nothing, light conversation about the goings on of the  
Temple and our friends. I took my time as I lathered the heavy mass of hair, luxuriating in feeling  
the familiar silken weight in my hands after all this time. When I finished, I left him sitting in  
the comfort of the warm spray while I cleaned myself.

Once done, I helped him to his feet, pushed the seat back out of the way and stood under the spray  
with him to rinse the remaining lather from our bodies. Reluctantly, I turned off the water and slid  
open the door to grab towels. After wrapping his dripping hair into one, I used the other to dry him  
from shoulders to feet then wrapped the towel around his hips. I took a moment to dry myself then  
led him back to the chair in our bedroom.

"I didn't think you'd want to spend your days dressed only in your robe and worn sleep pants and full  
uniforms and boots aren't very comfortable to rest in, so I got you a couple new sets of lounging  
clothes at stores, " I said as I walked to the dresser. I pulled out the soft blue velour tunic and  
leggings plus underclothing and a pair of thick treaded socks and went back over to show him. "I  
hope you don't mind."

"That was very thoughtful, love," he said as he reached out to touch the soft fabric. "Though after  
a couple of tens dressed in those, I may never want to put on my uniform and boots again," he added  
with a smile.

"I can't see that happening, Master," I scoffed. "It's more likely that I'll have to sit on you to  
keep you from trying to head to the salles by the end of the ten."

I helped him dress, got into my own uniform then we headed slowly into the common room. I scarcely  
had him settled into his chair when a barely awake Anakin barreled towards the refresher. "When Ani  
returns, he can keep you company while I prepare first-meal."

"I don't need a keeper, Obi-Wan," my Master replied a bit petulantly.

I kissed him before I winked and said. "I'm not so sure about that. Seriously, I think Anakin would  
enjoy spending some time with you before he has to leave for class. He has missed you as well,  
Master."

After another kiss, I headed into the kitchen to prepare first-meal. Qui-Gon's presence in our  
quarters seemed to create a calmness in me that I hadn't felt in way too long and I basked in the  
feeling. I took my time preparing the meal, giving Ani some one on one time to spend with our  
Master. I went in once, bringing them each a glass of fresh juice, and then went back to my task.  
We had risen early enough that Anakin would have plenty of time to shower and dress after first- meal  
so I let them visit until I had brought everything to the table.

When the preparation was done, I returned to the common room and addressed them. "Come you two,  
first-meal awaits." As I helped Qui-Gon to his feet, I noticed that he rose from the chair a bit  
easier than he had last night and I wondered how much of that was just the comfort of being home. If  
so, perhaps his recovery rate would increase as well.

First-meal was much like late-meal the night before, pleasant and highly enjoyable, and I even found  
that my appetite was returning. As I took a second helping of fried yoegs and tubers, Anakin piped  
up. "I'll have to tell Bant you're eating again, Obi-Wan, so she'll stop lecturing you."

I tossed a glare at him as I saw Qui-Gon react to his comment but the damage had already been done.  
"Why haven't you been eating, Obi-Wan?" he asked with concern.

"I have been eating, a little less than normal maybe, but it's not like I've been starving myself," I  
tried to explain, unable to keep all the annoyance from my voice. "I just haven't been very hungry."  
I could see by Qui-Gon's look that he wasn't quite convinced but he let the subject drop.

During the rest of the meal, our conversation went back to more mundane matters and I began to relax  
again. The last thing I wanted was to have Qui-Gon worrying about me; he needed to put all his  
energy into his recovery.

Anakin offered to clean up but I sent him off to get ready for class. I would have plenty of time to  
do it later. After Qui-Gon was settled into his conforming chair, I poured us each another mug of  
tea. I went into the common room to join him, handing him his mug then dropping to kneel beside his  
chair. It was so good to just be in each other's company that we settled back, sipping our tea but  
not saying anything.

The silence was only broken when Anakin came into the room and gathered up his datapads. "Kata  
practice before mid-meal, Obi-Wan?" he asked as he stuffed them into his backpack.

I looked between the boy and my Master, trying to decide what I should do, but Qui-Gon saw through my  
dilemma and said, "Obi-Wan, you need to continue with your normal schedule. I'll be fine on my own  
for a few hours."

I thought about arguing but could see by Qui-Gon's expression that it would be a waste of time.  
"Salle eighteen, normal time, Anakin. I'll see you then," I acquiesced.

Draping his backpack over his shoulder, he gave both his Master and me a hug then strode out the door  
with a "see you both later."

I started to get up but a hand on my arm prevented me from rising. "First you tell me you haven't  
been sleeping and now I find out you haven't been eating well either. That is not like you,  
Obi-Wan."

Part of me fought the thought of having this conversation, but I knew that even if I could postpone  
it, I couldn't avert it forever so I decided to just get it over with. "It wasn't a conscious thing,  
Qui-Gon. I would go to sleep but wake after a couple hours and not be able to get back to sleep.  
And food just had no appeal. I would force myself to eat enough for sustenance but it was much less  
than I normally eat."

"And why do you think that was?" he asked, concern and anxiety evident in his blue eyes.

"I spent hours meditating on it, trying to find a reason for my lack of control over my own body, but  
couldn't come up with a cause for my failure," I said sadly.

"Not a failure, love, just a hindrance and one I am sure you'll find a solution for," he encouraged.

His love and devotion washed through me as he spoke and I found it giving me the strength to open up  
more. "We have been apart for long periods numerous times but I have never felt like this before.  
It was almost as if my body was rebelling at our separation, like an addict's body craving a drug."  
I reached for his hand and clasped it tightly. "The longer I was apart from you, the greater the  
ache became."

Qui-Gon was looking at me intently, contemplating my statements but before he could say anything the  
door chime rang. I opened it to find Master Yoda waiting outside it and ordering in his normal  
grumble, "Invite me in. Visit my Padawan, I will."

I moved aside as I greeted him, glad for the reprieve in that emotional conversation. "Good morning,  
Master Yoda. Please come in." When the elderly Master had reached the couch, I asked, "Would you  
like some tea?"

"Tea, yes. Nice that would be," he replied, so I left him to maneuver into the Yoda sized chair that  
had always graced these quarters, picked up our mugs and headed into the kitchen.

After I set a fresh pot of tea to steep, I collected the dishes from the table and began cleaning up  
from first-meal. I ignored the conversation in the common room, deep in thought over the revelation I  
had shared with my Master. I had spoken from my heart and my mind was now wondering at the  
descriptions I had used. Even as I said the words to him, the Force surged within me, seeming to  
agree with my assessment of the situation. But what could have caused such a reliance in me where  
one had not existed previously? Before I could think more on it, the aroma of brewed tea pulled me  
from my pondering.

I prepared a mug for each of them, knowing from years of experience exactly how they both liked it,  
and took the cups into the common room. I was heading back to finish my clean up when Yoda's voice  
stopped me. "Tired you look, Obi-Wan. Taking care of yourself you are not."

The last thing I needed at this moment was another lecture but I managed to keep from rolling my eyes  
while I replied politely. "Now that my Master is home, I will rest more easily."

He stared up at me intently and I could feel the wave of the Force he used to appraise my physical  
state. As quickly as it began it ended, a tiny drooping of his ears and a low "hmm" his only comment  
to his scan before he changed the subject. "How fares young Skywalker's training?"

I dropped into the seat across from him as I replied, "He seems to be adjusting well to Temple life.  
I have received good reports from his teachers and he is making steady progress learning the katas."  
I smiled at my Master and added, "Once he is under the guiding hand of Master Qui-Gon, I'm certain  
his progress will soar."

Qui-Gon shot me a scolding look but Yoda spoke before he could speak. "Established a bond with him,  
have you?"

"No, Master," I replied, looking at him with confusion. Although back in the reactor room on Theed  
Qui-Gon had made me promise that I would train the boy, once my Master's recovery was assured, I had  
considered myself absolved of that pledge. "It is not my place to do so. I am only working with him  
until Master Qui-Gon can assume his place with the boy."

Those all-seeing eyes studied me further and only years of training kept me from fidgeting under the  
intense stare. Finally, he looked up at Qui-Gon, rose from his seat and placed a bony hand on his  
knee. "Go now I must. Visit you again soon, I will, my Padawan."

"Goodbye, my Master. Thank you for coming," Qui-Gon responded as he covered the hand on his knee  
with one of his own.

I accompanied Master Yoda to the door and, after my own goodbye, closed the door and moved back to my  
seat on the couch. "What was that all about?"

Qui-Gon's shoulders lifted in an uncharacteristic shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine. Being his  
padawan never made me privy to how his mind works." He reached for my hand and squeezed it gently.  
"But he will share his thoughts with us when he is ready and not a moment before, so my suggestion is  
just to forget about it."

"Easier said than done, Master," I said with a smile before changing the subject. "So how would you  
like to spend your first morning home? Reading, a holovid, perhaps beginning a game of dejarik?"

A haughty smile bloomed on his face as he replied. "Dejarik, Padawan? Are you certain you want to  
undertake another game? Your track record against me has not been very good."

I rose from my seat as I answered. "Well, maybe I'm hoping I can take advantage of your weakened  
state." Without giving him a chance for a retort, I said, "Let me finish cleaning up from first-meal  
and I'll set up the board."

It took me only a few minutes to finish cleaning up, refill our mugs and place the game board on the  
repositioned table between his chair and the couch. Pieces were quickly arranged on the board and  
the game began.

It was a wonderful way to spend an hour, the slow pace of the strategic game allowing us plenty of  
time for light conversation. This type of activity was something we had time for too seldom and we  
both enjoyed it immensely. All too soon, I noticed that it was almost time for me to meet Anakin. I  
made my current move, set the board and table aside then rose from my seat. "I am due to meet Anakin  
so we'll have to stop for the time being."

"Just as well, Padawan," he maintained. "I'm finding myself tiring a bit and I wouldn't want you to  
take advantage of my fatigue."

I chuckled as I helped him to his feet and led him into our bedroom. I was relieved to see that even  
after sitting up all this time, he was walking a bit steadier. A quick stop in the refresher and I  
was tucking him under the covers and kissing him goodbye. "I will get mid-meal from the dining hall  
on my way back. Any preferences?"

"Surprise me," he replied with a smile.

After another kiss, I clipped my saber to my belt and headed out of our quarters in the direction of  
the salles.

Anakin was just beginning his stretches when I arrived and, after his brief inquiry after Qui-Gon, we  
got right to work. Things really went well during our practice session, Anakin taking all my  
instructions precisely and effectively mastering the new movements. As I stood back and watched him  
flawlessly complete another repetition of the routine, a small part of me wondered if my own disquiet  
had been seeping into him and affecting his lessons. Another topic to add to my list of things to  
meditate upon.

I tossed him a towel from his bag and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You did really well  
today, Ani. Your focus and concentration were excellent."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," he said, his delight at the compliment evident. "Everything you have shown me in  
the past few days just seemed to come together today."

"You definitely have mastered that kata," I assured him.

"Maybe we can start on the next level tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, then smiled. "I can't wait to  
tell Master Qui-Gon."

"Well, let's head into the dining hall to grab some food and you can tell him over mid-meal," I  
replied as I directed the boy to grab his bag and follow me.

The dining hall was very busy when we arrived so I sidestepped the serving line and went straight to  
the staff with my requests. News that Qui-Gon had been released from the infirmary had spread  
quickly and they were more than happy to pack up everything I wanted. A few people came up to talk  
to us while we waited, some to ask about my Master, others friends of mine checking up on me. I was  
just accepting the bag of containers when an all too familiar voice called out to me.

"Just feeding Anakin and your Master or did you get something for yourself as well?" Bant asked with  
a touch of sarcasm.

As I glared at her, Anakin moved closer to her and whispered, "You don't have to worry anymore, Bant.  
He even had seconds at first-meal."

"Anakin," I warned and the boy came quickly back to my side. I handed him the bag then moved  
directly in front of my friend. "Bant, you're like my kid sister," I said softly as I placed an arm  
around her shoulders. "I know that you worry about me but if you don't stop hounding me I'm going to  
forget my training and beat you up like just like a big brother." My attempt at a menacing scowl  
failed miserably because she just started to laugh.

"Okay, I'll lay off for now," Bant replied between chuckles. "But I'll still be watching and if I  
see you revert, I'll pay a visit to Master Jinn and share my concerns with him."

Without deigning to reply, I motioned to Anakin and we headed from the dining hall, Bant's chuckles  
still echoing softly in the background.

When we reached our quarters, I started a pot of tea and left Anakin to set the food and utensils on  
the table after his shower as I went into the bedroom. I watched Qui-Gon stretch carefully as his  
eyes came open to look up at me. "Enjoy your nap?" I asked before leaning in to greet him properly.

As the gentle, lingering kiss ended he smiled. "Enjoyed being woken up more." I reached down to  
help him into a seated position but he waved me off. "Let me try to do it on my own."

So I moved back one step, far enough to give him room but close enough to help him if needed and  
watched. He tossed the covers aside and rolled onto his side. As he shifted on the bed in tiny  
increments, determination and concentration were evident in his face. To see this normally graceful  
and fluid man struggling with such a basic thing as rising from the bed made my heart ache. I fought  
my overprotective desire to reach down and pull him into my arms as he struggled, giving in to it  
only briefly by using a tendril of the Force to keep him from toppling when he finally maneuvered  
himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

He looked at me wryly, though evidently pleased with himself, when I sat down on the bed beside him.  
"Wonder if I can use that as my exercise for the day and get out of my afternoon therapy session?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and leaned into him. "If you can  
get Master Jufa to agree to that, you are a much stronger negotiator that anyone ever gave you credit  
for."

"I hold no such aspirations, Padawan," he declared, nodding at me to show he was ready to continue. I  
supported his arm as he rose slowly to his feet, swaying precariously but managing to stand with  
minimal assistance.

He glared at me as I put my arm around his waist but I held firm. "One thing at a time, my Master.  
Plus you need to save some strength for Master Jufa's torment, I mean therapy." Before he could  
comment, I led him in a slow pace into the kitchen. I helped him into his chair then retrieved the  
pot of tea to fill our mugs before dropping into my own.

The meal went much like the others had. We shared comfortable conversation with Anakin telling our  
Master about his morning classes and our practice. He talked very excitedly about the kata he had  
mastered, getting a promise from our Master to watch a workout as soon as he felt strong enough.  
Qui-Gon quizzed him a bit about his ethics class and before we knew it, it was time for Anakin's  
afternoon classes.

After he left, I assisted Qui-Gon to his comfy chair in the common room. I handed him a datapad  
containing the text of an ancient history tome he had been reading and went back to clean up. When  
everything was scrubbed and stored away, I gathered the texts for my afternoon class and settled on  
the couch to prepare as he read. We had often spent hours like this but usually I had been studying  
for my classes and he had been reviewing mission reports or doing research. In those days, I had  
taken the quiet, companionable times for granted not realizing what a treasure they were. But today  
I was fully aware of how quickly everything could be ripped away so I basked in the comfort of our  
togetherness. A few times I stopped working to just look at him, bliss filling me from the joy  
inherent in having him beside me. But ever attentive to my presence, I never got to look for more  
than a few moments before he felt my attention and looked over at me with a smile.

I was just gathering up my materials for class, when the door chime rang. When I palmed it open, I  
was not surprised to see Master Jufa standing in the hallway since we had prearranged for Qui-Gon's  
therapy to occur during my class period. "Good afternoon, Master Jufa. Please come in."

"Good day, Knight Kenobi. Has your patient been behaving for you?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Mostly," I replied in a mock whisper as Qui-Gon glared at us from his chair. As the healer came  
into the room, I tossed my datapads into my backpack and turned to them, saying cheerfully, "I'm off  
to my class. Enjoy your visit, Masters." Shouldering my backpack, I left our quarters to my  
Master's mental voice echoing in my head. _I am keeping track of all these little jabs, my own, so  
once I have recovered you had best be on your guard._

 _I look forward to it,_ I sent back as I made my way to my classroom.

Class went well, though taking a little longer than usual, as three of my students needed a bit of  
extra assistance. I was surprised to find Master Jufa sitting on the couch waiting for me when I  
entered our common room and it must have showed in my expression because he spoke before I could.

"Nothing is wrong, Obi-Wan," he reassured. "Qui-Gon is resting after his therapy and I just wanted  
to talk to you for a few minutes."

I relaxed at his reassurance, sat on the couch beside him and waited for him to speak.

"Coming home has done wonders for Qui-Gon," he said. "He is more contented and optimistic and is  
attacking his therapy with a new vigor." He glanced back at the door to the bedroom then looked at  
me intently. "But therein lies my worry. I fear he may push himself too hard and cause a setback or  
worse."

"I plan on keeping a close eye on him, Master Jufa, and will not allow him to drive himself too  
intensely," I declared. I could see his confusion at my choice of words.

"I know that you and Qui-Gon have a much stronger bond than most Master/Padawan pairs but you can't  
be that attuned to his physical state," he said resolutely.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, knowing no other way to explain to him. "He is worn out from his  
session, the left side of his chest and left arm are very achy and he is just dozing off," I asserted  
as I opened my eyes.

"How?" he queried incredulously, but before we could begin to discuss it his comlink beeped. After  
talking for a moment into the unit, he returned his attention to me. "I am needed in Healer's Hall  
but I must know. Have you always been able to read him like that through your bond?"

I couldn't understand why he was so flustered. We had always been in tune with one another. "Since  
the earliest days of our bond, I have been able to sense his general well being and strongest  
emotions and as the years passed our attunement with one another grew." Seeing his disbelieving look  
deepen, I asked, "Is that unusual?"

"To the level you just displayed, definitely," he asserted, his expression one of deep thought. "I  
would like to discuss this further with both of you but for now duty calls."

I escorted him to the door, thanking him for his concern and assuring him that I would monitor  
Qui-Gon and he left to attend to his other duties.

After a quick check on Qui-Gon, I set to preparing our evening meal. Anakin came in soon after,  
speaking eagerly of his afternoon classes and reflection on my conversation with Master Jufa  
dissolved under his excitement. Happiness flowed from him as he told of an initiate who had  
befriended him and the pattern of our next couple of tens began.

The order of the days was almost identical and the three of us lost ourselves in the comfort of this  
regimented schedule. The next afternoon found a different healer attending to Qui-Gon's therapy as  
Master Jufa had been called off planet so the conversation about our bond never materialized.  
Qui-Gon soon could walk short distances without support and although I was satisfied with his  
progress, he was frustrated that things were going so slowly.

As much as I had grown to care for Anakin and was thrilled to see how he had flourished since  
Qui-Gon's return home, I found myself cherishing the private times Qui-Gon and I shared. We would  
spend a short time just after waking up sharing kisses and light caresses all from the comfort of  
each other's arms. Then it would be off to the refresher and a joint shower amid the rest of our  
morning ablutions. The shower chair was disposed of rather emphatically after a few days but Qui-Gon  
still allowed me the luxury of helping him wash. We would dress and Qui-Gon would move to his chair,  
usually to find Anakin waiting for him, still dressed in sleep pants but with glasses of juice in  
wait on the small table.

They would share some private time until first-meal was ready, then the three of us would settle in  
together, discussing a multitude of topics while we ate. Anakin would head off for class after  
helping me clean up and Qui-Gon and I would move to the common room. On a few of those mornings we  
played dejarik but most days one or another of his friends would come to visit. Depending on the  
time of their arrival, sometimes I would excuse myself to complete some chore but more often I would  
leave our quarters, heading down to the salles early to get in a workout of my own. The first couple  
times, I ran through katas alone, but as my routine was established others would show up and become  
my sparing partners.

I set up a routine with the dining hall and my commed order would be ready when Anakin and I came by  
after his practice. Afternoons were spent reading and doing class preparation before Qui-Gon's  
therapy. Return from class usually found him napping, so I would read, check the comm or just do  
chores until it was time to begin late-meal preparations. Anakin would join me when he came in from  
class, helping me until our Master emerged from the bedroom then gravitating to his side. This meal  
was just like the others - a time for pleasant conversation - and after clean up was completed the  
period until bedtime was a time for the three of us to share.

But bedtime was definitely my favorite time of the day. Qui-Gon would settle into bed and once  
Anakin had come in to say goodnight, I would strip and join him. We would lie facing each other,  
sharing kisses and light caresses until I could feel his fatigue overtaking him. Then I would turn  
in his arms and shift to lie against him, back to front as we had on his first night home. As it had  
that night, the feel of his breath against my neck, his heartbeat vibrating against my back and his  
skin against mine, offered me a depth of security that filled all the empty places within me. Unlike  
that first night, I kept my emotions in check, deflecting any return to that conversation about my  
need and worthiness. The comfort of his presence would make sleep come readily.

Only in the early hours of the mornings would any thought of my inner turmoil return. After the  
first few days of sleeping together, I began waking up aroused, which had not happened very often in  
recent tens. Since that horrendous day on Naboo, my own arousal had only resulted in spite of  
myself, during a couple of vivid dreams of erotic moments with Qui-Gon. Having Qui-Gon home with me  
now had allowed me to relax some and our kissing, caressing and touching was having the expected  
affect on me while his weakened state and the medications he was taking kept him from reacting  
likewise. Though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to quell those reactions, I refused to  
give in to my body's demands. Even the touch of my own hand felt wrong somehow, as if I was taking  
something that by pledge and love belonged only to Qui-Gon. My body would just have to be patient,  
for until Qui-Gon was ready it would remain without release.

This morning, I had been struggling to will my hardened flesh back to its non-aroused state when  
Qui-Gon began to wake. As he wrapped me more tightly against him, his arm slid down until his hand  
brushed over my erection and I groaned at the pleasurable touch. I tried to shift away from his  
touch but he was awakening quickly and wrapped his hand loosely around my erect penis and nuzzled my  
neck.

"Morning, love," he mumbled against my skin. "Happy to see me, I see," he added as his fingers  
teased over my taut flesh.

Embarrassment at my lack of control flooded into me and I pulled from his embrace. My erection  
deflated a bit in my discomfort as I turned to face him and I kissed him gently. "Good morning,  
yourself. How are you feeling this morning?" I added, trying to shift his attention from my physical  
state.

He kissed me, deeper and more passionately than I had kissed him, while reaching down between our  
bodies. When I pulled away again, he broke the kiss and looked at me with a distressed expression.  
"Obi-Wan?" he asked, his question easily conveyed with nothing more than my name.

Allowing all the love I felt for him to spill over the bond, I strengthened my shields so he couldn't  
feel my longing and tried to divert the topic by making light of it. "Don't worry, it will go away.  
It always does, eventually."

My words seemed to have the opposite effect and as his brow furrowed in concern, I wondered that my  
extra shielding may have come too late. "What do you mean, it always does? Though it has been a  
while, as I recall there is usually some action involved in abating an erection," he said flatly.  
When I didn't reply, he reached up and tilted my chin so our eyes locked and asked pointedly, "When  
is the last time you achieved sexual release, Obi-Wan?"

The hand on my chin and the distress in those beautiful blue eyes gave me no option but speaking the  
truth. "On the Queen's ship when we were coming back from Tatooine."

"That was over seven tens ago, almost two full cycles, for Sith's sake," he exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Why would you put yourself through that type of abjuration, Obi-Wan? And with no real reason. You  
know that there is no shame or taint in exercising self-pleasure."

"I know, but it just felt wrong somehow when I touched myself," I tried to explain. "And it wasn't  
like it would be forever - just until you're recovered."

"Oh, Obi-Wan," he admonished. "Your dedication to our love honors me but there was no need for you  
to do this and definitely no need for it to continue. I may not be physically able for us to make  
love but I am definitely recovered enough to do something about this."

With that said, he suited action to words and reached down to take my now semi-erect penis into his  
palm. I tried to pull back, to show him that I had control, but the touch of that longed for  
calloused hand on me was more than I could bear. I moaned softly as my newly awakened flesh leapt  
into his hand, hungry for the touch it had been denied for so long. He covered my mouth with his and  
I was lost; need, desire and longing washing over me in waves intertwined with the love I felt for  
him. In a matter of seconds, my climax exploded from me, my semen pulsing over his fist as he  
swallowed my cry of release.

He released my spent flesh and wrapped his arms around me. I tangled my hands into his hair and we  
kissed gently for a few moments while my heart rate and breathing returned to normal. With a  
playful nip at my lower lip, Qui-Gon released my mouth and gave me a wry smile. "I don't expect to  
find you denying yourself again, my Obi-Wan. Is that understood?"

Pushing back a twinge of guilt at my need for him, I felt my cheeks heat at his teasing order. "Yes,  
Master," I replied, as I buried my face against his neck. The movement made me more aware of the  
stickiness coating both our chests and I slid back with a chuckle. "Looks like our shower is  
definitely the next thing on the agenda."

He ran a finger through the fluid on my chest and sucked it into his mouth with a smirk. "Yes, I  
wouldn't want to have to explain the unique scent to our inquisitive padawan."

I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from me at that thought and heartily agreed. "And this time  
it would be your turn, since I already had to discuss our sexual relationship with the boy."

Reluctantly, I rolled from his embrace, rose from the warmth of our bed and held out a hand to him.  
"Well, I guess it's time to start our day."

Our morning routine went much as it had since Qui-Gon came home, except that his lounging clothes  
were replaced with a full uniform and our normal leisure time after breakfast was replaced with a  
slow walk to Healer's Hall. Except for a few trips to the gardens in the hoverchair, this was  
Qui-Gon's first excursion from our quarters since coming home and he received friendly greetings from  
everyone we passed. I could feel his happiness at being back in the 'land of the living' as he would  
call it and I was relieved to find the veil of despondence that had shrouded him during his recovery  
thinning noticeably.

My own heart felt lighter than it had since the day we had been assigned the Naboo mission. As I  
waited while Qui-Gon stopped to speak with Master Koon, I wondered if our brief intimacy that morning  
was the reason for my newfound harmony. That thought both thrilled and appalled me - delight in the  
fact that Qui-Gon's touch and love could so easily center me and anguish in the knowledge that I  
needed him so desperately. The second thought overrode the first and I was again filled with despair  
that eventually someone would recognize this engulfing need and my failure would be complete. My  
inability to function as a full Knight of the Order would be revealed and I would disgrace my  
Master's teachings. Qui-Gon's mental voice pulled me from my disparaging thoughts. _Obi-Wan, Plo is  
speaking to you._

I was filled with remorse at my lack of attention and bowed deeply to the two Masters. "My  
apologies, Master Koon, my Master. I should not have allowed my attention to wander. Please forgive  
me," I said sincerely, embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

"It's totally understandable, Obi-Wan. Two old men reminiscing does not make for a very enthralling  
conversation," Plo Koon remarked, amusement evident in his voice even through his breathing mask.  
"I was asking on young Skywalker. How is his training progressing?"

Thankful that I had not offended the powerful Master, I answered his question with a smile. "Anakin  
is adapting to life at the Temple and his studies very well." I gave Qui-Gon a wink and added. "If  
my Master is not too fatigued after his check up, he'll be watching our morning training session. He  
should be able to give you a more thorough evaluation of Anakin's progress after that."

"I'm certain Obi-Wan's appraisal of Anakin is accurate, though I must admit I look forward to seeing  
the results of his teaching talents first hand," Qui-Gon declared, his praise filling me with warmth.  
"If you're free, please join me and you can see for yourself," he added and I knew that the words  
were spoken mainly because of the Council's original decision not to train the boy.

With that comment, we left Master Koon and continued to Healer's Hall. A few more people stopped us  
to talk to Qui-Gon but we kept these conversations short as he was tiring. Finally, we arrived at  
the infirmary and were directed right into an examination room. The Padawan Healer tried to direct  
me to the waiting area but a look of disapproval from Qui-Gon had him leaving without another word.

Knowing that this examination would be comprehensive, Qui-Gon began to disrobe immediately. I helped  
him to remove his boots then folded each piece of clothing and set it aside as he handed it to me.  
After he had stripped to only his linens, he climbed carefully onto the table. I had just covered  
him with a thin blanket so he wouldn't become chilled when Master Jufa entered the room.

Seeing my Master already disrobed and awaiting his arrival, he chuckled. "Good morning, Qui-Gon,  
Obi-Wan. Your frequent visits to the infirmary have left you fully versed on our protocol, I see."

"It's just that this way, I can get out of here more quickly," Qui-Gon smirked. "No offense, Meniet,  
but the less time I can spend in this section of the Temple, the happier I'll be."

"But Qui-Gon, without you and your various apprentices, I would have to downsize my staff," Master  
Jufa shot back as he walked to the exam table.

As much as I hated to admit it, both of us had spent much more time than the average in these humble  
halls so I kept my silence at the Master Healer's teasing and watched as he began his silent  
examination of my Master. He tested everything - breathing rate, lung capacity, heart rate,  
reflexes, range of motion, muscle strength, skin elasticity, scar formation, and a bunch of other  
tests I had never seen done before.

It took almost a half hour before all the tests were completed and Master Jufa broke the silence.  
"You have made remarkable progress in the two tens since I last examined you, Qui-Gon. Your lung  
capacity has risen to ninety percent and your range of motion has improved almost as much." He  
glanced over at me then back at Qui-Gon and added. "It appears that sending you home under Obi-Wan's  
watchful eye was the best medicine we could have prescribed."

"Yes, Obi-Wan has always been very good at sensing exactly what I need," Qui-Gon replied, proudly.

I could see that my Master's choice of words had struck a chord with the Master Healer and he pulled  
up a stool and sat down at the head of the exam table. "That brings me back to a conversation I had  
with Obi-Wan before I was called off planet," he began, motioning me over to their side. "The  
connection that the two of you share is extremely strong, much deeper than the average Master/Padawan  
bond. I am curious as to how long it has been this way?"

Qui-Gon reached out to take my hand then directed his answer to Master Jufa. "Our original bond  
formed without any conscious effort on either of our parts and has continued to grow quite readily  
but I never considered its depth to be that unique. It is very potent but my own bond with Yoda was  
deep as were my bonds with my two previous apprentices," he added with a slight quiver and I knew his  
thoughts were dwelling on Xanatos.

"That may be so, but I feel that the depth of your bond far exceeds the average and I would like to  
examine your connection more fully if you would give your consent," the Healer replied.

"To what purpose?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Just a theory at this point," he answered vaguely, "but I will explain more after I inspect it. If  
you are willing, I would like to set up a time to do the assessment."

"What would that entail?" I inquired with a hint of trepidation.

"Nothing invasive, Obi-Wan," he assured. "It would be similar to the process a Master/Padawan pair  
undergoes when their bond is verified by the Council."

Qui-Gon turned and sent a wave of love and support over the bond as his eyes locked with mine. "It  
is your call, Obi-Wan. I'll abide by whatever you decide."

Part of me resented the Master Healer's interest in our bond but mostly I was intrigued that the  
connection that was the center of my life could be something exceptional even among the Order. "I'll  
agree to the appraisal for now, Master Jufa, but I would like to discuss it more with my Master  
before we set up a time."

"Just let me know when you decide, Obi-Wan," he said with a smile. "Now back to you, Qui-Gon. You  
have progressed to the point that I feel we can discontinue your daily therapy sessions." I looked  
between the Healer and my Master almost incredulously as he spoke, surprised that he would make such  
a sweeping statement. "I think your recovery will be best served at this point by allowing you back  
into the salles to work on some basic katas." Master Jufa looked at me and winked. "Under  
supervision of course, to ensure that you don't overexert yourself."

"I don't need a babysitter, Meniet," Qui-Gon retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Master Jufa. I'll make sure that he doesn't overdo," I replied with a smile as if my  
Master hadn't even spoken while I tightened my fingers around the hand holding mine.

"Excellent," he answered. "Now I have other patients to see. Set up a time with the desk to come  
back in four days so I can recheck you." With that he disappeared through the door, leaving us alone  
again.

As I watched him redress, I voiced the concerns still floating in my mind. "Why do you think Master  
Jufa has such an interest in our bond, Master? Could there be some problem with it?"

He reached out and touched my arm. "If that were the case, he would have had another Healer check  
the bond when you two first spoke," he reassured. "Now, help me with my boots. Anakin should be  
arriving at the salles soon."

"Yes, and we want to get there before he does since he doesn't know that you're coming," I said.

Qui-Gon redressed and we made our way from Healer's Hall to the training area with a few minutes to  
spare. We moved into the salle that I had reserved, hanging our cloaks on the hooks by the door as  
we entered. The room had a small observation alcove at one end with comfortable chairs instead of  
the normal wooden bench and Qui-Gon and I had just reached it when the door opened again behind us.

Anakin came bounding into the room and stopped dead in the center when he saw Qui-Gon beside me.  
"Master Qui-Gon. What are you doing here?"

"If I recall correctly, you invited me to come and watch you a short time ago," Qui-Gon answered.  
"Have you rescinded that invitation?"

The words seemed to break his frozen stupor and he ran into our Master's outstretched arms. "No, I  
was just surprised to see you." He wrapped his short arms as far as they would go around the large  
frame and rested his head against Qui-Gon's tunic. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispered.

Qui-Gon ruffled the short blond locks in a gesture so familiar that for a split second my heart ached  
to see it directed to another. But I knew that nothing could affect what Qui-Gon and I shared and I  
had grown to care about Anakin a great deal during these past two cycles so I quickly dispelled the  
fear.

"As am I, Anakin," Qui-Gon said softly before stepping back out of the boy's embrace. "Now will you  
show me the Linead kata that you recently mastered?"

The smile that erupted on the boy's face could have lit a room. After running back to the door to  
hang his robe with ours, he moved back into the center of the room and bowed formally in our  
direction. He stood with his eyes closed for a moment and I could feel him drawing on the Force.  
When he was ready, he opened his eyes and began. His movements were fluid and controlled and he  
moved through the positions of the kata with more confidence than I had ever seen in him. He held  
the last pose for almost ten seconds then bowed formally to us once again.

"Well done, Padawan," Qui-Gon said as he walked slowly to where Anakin stood. "You must have put in  
many hours of practice to perform that kata so flawlessly. Have you begun working on the Toral?"  
When Anakin nodded, our Master moved to stand beside him. "Well, Master Jufa has suggested that I  
switch from therapy to some low impact katas for my daily exercise so I was hoping I could join you.  
May I?" he added with a smile.

"Yes," Anakin replied excitedly. I couldn't help but smile as he took a position about a meter away  
from Qui-Gon and set himself in the first position of the kata. I itched to go onto the floor and  
join them, to lose myself in the joys of the simple movement along side my Master but my  
responsibilities to them kept me where I was. Leaning against the side of the alcove, I set my  
attention fully on the two people before me, watching Anakin to make sure he was executing the  
motions properly and Qui-Gon to make sure that he was not overexerting himself.

The Tonal was not a very long kata, taking only about five minutes to complete at full speed. But by  
the time they had completed their half-speed version, I could feel Qui-Gon's fatigue. I grabbed a  
chair from the alcove and walked out to the floor carrying it. "I think that is enough for now,  
Master." I ignored the glare that he shot me and waited patiently until he seated himself. When he  
did, I turned my attention to Anakin. "You are making progress but there are still a few movements  
in this that you have not fully mastered. Let's begin again, half-speed."

Anakin bowed and began, getting through the first quarter of the routine without flaws or missteps.  
He was in the third position of the next section when I called," halt." I moved behind him so that I  
could direct his motions. "Your left arm needs to be behind your back like this and your right leg  
needs to be a bit further forward," I explained as I set him into the proper position. "Okay,  
again."

He went through the routine three more times but he faltered at the same set of movements each time.  
I could feel his frustration building so I opted for another instruction method. Moving to stand  
directly in front of him, I said supportively, "Ani, let's go through it together." I could feel his  
relief and gratitude as he nodded. We went through the routine jointly and I could feel him dividing  
his concentration between his movements and watching mine. He faltered slightly a couple of times  
but managed to correct his position quickly by looking at me.

We had almost reached the end of the routine when a mental wolf whistle came over the bond  
accompanied by the comment. _I must say I am definitely enjoying the view from here._ The  
unexpected tease caught me so off guard that I stumbled, barely catching myself before I broke form  
completely. The next comment was verbal. "See Ani, even Knights don't always go through the  
routines flawlessly."

I could see Anakin trying to hold back a chuckle. "None of us, Masters included, can be perfect all  
the time, Ani, nor should we expect to be," I reassured him. _Especially when they have a wicked  
former Master trying to break their concentration,_ I sent back as I continued speaking to Anakin.  
"Want to run through it one more time?"

"Definitely, and I will get it right this time," Anakin replied confidently.

"As long as you do your best, Padawan," Qui-Gon and I said simultaneously, both of us laughing as we  
finished. "Well, at least I know that you listened to me some of the time, Obi-Wan," my Master said  
with a smile.

"I was always an obedient and cooperative padawan, following your instructions without question," I  
countered in a falsely affronted tone.

One elegant eyebrow rose as he asked with more than a touch of humor in his voice, "Are we recalling  
the same apprenticeship, Padawan? I seem to recall a number of occasions when my instructions went  
unheeded."

Before he could begin to list those times, I interrupted. "I'm sure Anakin isn't interested in  
hearing those boring tales."

Anakin was practically bouncing in place as he said, "Yes, I want to know about Obi-Wan when he was  
younger."

Tossing a half-glare at my Master, I said firmly, "Our training time is limited, so we need to focus.  
You and Master Qui-Gon will have to save the discussion of my youthful escapades for another time."

"Spoil sport," Qui-Gon scoffed and only the stern look I gave Anakin kept his laughter from erupting.

I was relived that Qui-Gon let it go and Anakin followed his lead, closing his eyes and refocusing  
his attention on the task at hand. We moved through the routine again at half-speed and I was  
pleased to see the new surety in the boy's movements. I stepped forward until I was before him and  
draped my arm across his shoulder. "Much better, Ani. It won't take you much time at all before you  
have the Tonal mastered and will be ready to learn the Syndam." After a quick check on Qui-Gon's  
physical state, I turned Anakin in the direction of the showers and instructed, "Meet us in the  
dining hall after your shower. If you hurry, we'll have time for a leisurely lunch before afternoon  
classes."

I had barely finished my sentence before he flew from the room and when I turned back to Qui-Gon, he  
was smiling fondly at me. "Anakin is progressing even more quickly than expected. You have done  
well with him, Obi-Wan." I basked in the pride and approval I could feel coming over our bond but  
was still surprised when he said, "Maybe he should become your Padawan?"

"I don't think so, Master," I replied when the shock of his words finally wore off. I cupped a  
bearded cheek in my palm and looked intently into his loving blue eyes. "There is no way I could  
teach him one tenth as well as you can. His raw talent is almost overwhelming at times and he needs  
the experience and patience that you can give him not to mention the genuine affection that grew so  
quickly between you." I leaned in and kissed his forehead then added, "Plus, he is apprenticed to  
Qui-Gon Jinn, the preeminent Master in the Order. With the prestige inherent in that, no Padawan in  
their right mind would give up that opportunity."

He mirrored my position, stroking my cheek as he countered, "I would think that having the gifted  
Knight who killed the Sith as your Master would have a prestige all its own."

Although I could feel his genuine pride in me at that accomplishment, the memory brought me no  
satisfaction. All I felt was guilt, that I had not been good enough, fast enough, and skilled enough  
to prevent Qui-Gon's injury. He must have sensed my train of thought because he admonished me  
firmly.

"I will have none of that, Obi-Wan. Your fortitude and dedication are the only reasons I am here  
today. You were an excellent Apprentice, are a skilled Knight and will be an outstanding Master."

"If you say so, Master," I acquiesced before pulling him to his feet as I changed the subject. "Now  
let's get out of here. If we don't get moving, Anakin will arrive at the dining hall before we do."

The trip from the training area to the dining hall took a bit longer than I expected. As much as he  
didn't want to admit it, Qui-Gon was tired from his exercise and he walked at a much slower pace than  
his long stride usually kept. That, combined with the couple of times people stopped us in the  
hallways, had Anakin catching up with us as we reached the doors. A few of his classmates waved to  
him as we entered, so I said, "You may go and join your friends if you would like, Ani."

"No, I would rather have mid-meal with you and Master Qui-Gon," he replied. He looked up at our  
Master then back at me, adding shyly after a moment, "Unless you would rather be alone."

Placing an arm around his shoulder, I reassured him, "I wouldn't have suggested it if we didn't want  
you to join us." Seeing his classmates looking over at Anakin with a mixture of awe and envy, I  
remembered how much I had enjoyed being in the public portions of the Temple at Qui-Gon's side in the  
early days of my apprenticeship. I suddenly realized that although the three of us had spent many  
private hours together, this would be the first time Anakin could take his rightful place at his  
Master's side in public and as such he deserved to do so on his own. Keeping the smile in my heart  
from crossing my face, I pointed to a table across the room and instructed seriously, "It is a  
Padawan's duty to care for his Master. Why don't you escort Master Qui-Gon to that table, find out  
what he would like for mid-meal and meet me in the serving line?"

Delight shone in his young face as he replied earnestly, "Yes, Obi-Wan."

As I watched them make their way across the room, in a path that not surprisingly took them directly  
passed Anakin's friends, I remembered my own rocky start and insecurities when I began my life as  
Qui-Gon's apprentice and I vowed silently to do all in my power to ensure that Anakin would not  
suffer from those same doubts. I realized my silent vow had been shared when an affectionate voice  
echoed in my mind. _You are a caring and compassionate man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I thank the Force  
everyday for continuing to hammer at me when I was too stubborn to see what was meant to be.  
Although our partnership has not been without rough spots, the joy and love you have brought to my  
life is something I could never have imagined possible. Thank you for not giving up on me, my own._

Basking in the love and devotion that accompanied those mental words, it took all my control to  
suppress the tears that were trying to fall. I sent a silent wave of love in return, the overload to  
my still too erratic emotions not allowing me to send a mental response. With a deep breath, I  
turned away from the sight of them arriving at the table and made my way to the serving line,  
thanking the Force for the millionth time in the past two cycles for the gift of Qui-Gon's survival.

I had regained my composure by the time Anakin joined me. He smiled at me as he studied the various  
offerings laid out, then turned to me with a look of confusion on his face. Before I could say  
anything he muttered, "Nothing is labeled. Obi-Wan, what are torinelios?"

I swallowed the chuckle that tried to escape at the look of confusion on the boy's face as he studied  
the more exotic offerings on the serving table. I pointed to a tray filled with small, filled pastry  
pockets covered with a bluish sauce. "Those are torinelios and unless you enjoy foods that are hot  
enough to blister your throat going down, I would suggest you steer away from them." Looking at the  
assortment of foods stuffs, I motioned towards a large bowl filled with assorted leafy vegetables  
tossed in a tangy dressing. "A bowl of nianee salad and some caretta stalks would be a good  
compliment to the torinelios, not to mention a full pitcher of iced water."

Resolving to give Anakin a crash course in the foods our Master preferred sometime soon, I filled my  
own tray while he gathered the suggested items on a tray for Qui-Gon. I added the pitcher of water  
and two mugs of tea to my tray to allow him room to place his own selections on the tray. Each  
carrying our tray, we left the serving line and headed back to the table where Qui-Gon was deep in  
conversation with Mace Windu.

"Afternoon Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," Mace greeted politely.

Anakin and I both tipped our heads in a slight bow as we placed our trays on the table. "Good  
afternoon Master Windu," I replied. "Nice to see that your Council duties allow you time for  
nourishment and a bit of socializing."

"Not as much time as I would like," Mace replied with a smile. "But in this case I can mix pleasure  
with business. Qui-Gon was just telling me that Master Jufa evaluated him this morning and feels he  
has made great strides."

"Yes, he is getting stronger each day," I said. "Hopefully, he will be back at full strength very  
soon."

"He is right here," Qui-Gon huffed as he removed the items from the tray Anakin had placed in front  
of him.

Mace continued as if Qui-Gon had not spoken. "This news could not have come at a better time as a  
mission has come up this morning that needs to be attended to immediately. And the improvement in  
Qui-Gon's health will allow us to assign the mission to someone who can leave almost immediately."  
He reached for the datapad that sat on the edge of the table and handed it to me. "Here is your  
first official solo assignment, Knight Kenobi. Review the mission parameters and see me in my office  
after your class."

My mind was a whirl of conflicting emotions as the pad settled into my palm. A small part of me was  
thrilled at this assignment, the first mission as a Knight being the culmination of twelve years of  
intense training and sacrifice. But most of me was panicked at the thought of leaving Qui-Gon's  
side. While it was true that he had made outstanding progress, he was still a long way from full  
recovery. My shock and conflict must have been apparent because Mace spared a glance at Qui-Gon then  
looked intently back at me, not giving me a chance to say anything. "I'm late for a meeting. I will  
see you at 1530 in my office," he ordered then headed from the room at a quick pace.

I dropped into the seat across from Qui-Gon with a heavy sigh. "I can't believe the Council is  
assigning me this mission. There must be someone else on Coruscant that they can send."

Qui-Gon looked back at me, wearing the patient teacher expression that he had worn so often during my  
apprenticeship. "You don't even know what the mission is, Obi-Wan."

"It doesn't matter what it is," I retorted. "I need to be here with you, overseeing your recovery,  
not off who knows where, for who knows how long. You are not ready to be alone."

"There is a Temple full of Healers who can oversee my recovery, Obi-Wan," he assured. "Plus I won't  
be alone. Anakin will be with me."

"I am his Padawan. As you said a few minutes ago, it is my responsibility to take care of Master  
Qui-Gon," Anakin declared, looking a bit hurt. "You can trust me to look after him, Obi-Wan."

I shifted my gaze to the young boy who now sat beside Qui-Gon, seeing the insecurity my carelessly  
chosen words had again caused him. "I do trust you to take care of our Master, Anakin. Never doubt  
that," I reassured. "It's just after all that has happened I don't like the idea of being away from  
the Temple at this point."

Before Anakin or I could say anything further, Qui-Gon motioned across the room and said, "Master  
Koon is heading in our direction so I would suggest we curtail this conversation for the time being."

So the topic was set aside as Master Koon reached the table and began a conversation with Qui-Gon. I  
attempted to eat my meal while I listened to them talk but the thought of actually leaving the Temple  
at this time was making me feel physically ill. My discomfort must have been obvious because I  
received a gentle mental reproach. _Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan._

 _Sorry, Master,_ I sent in apology before strengthening my shields. Why was I having such a  
difficult time with any thought of being separated from Qui-Gon? I had spent my entire life  
preparing for the eventuality of serving the Order as a Jedi Knight and suddenly I was balking at  
that idea. Was my character so weak that I was unable to stand on my own?

I must have been lost in my own thoughts for quite some time before the sound of a chair being pushed  
back caught my attention and I looked up to see Anakin gathering his and Qui-Gon's empty trays. "Time  
for class. I'll see you later," he said as he left the table.

"If you're done playing with your food, Obi-Wan, I would suggest we head back to our quarters," he  
chided fondly.

Embarrassment colored my cheeks as I looked down at the messy remnants of what had been my meal.  
Gathering the items onto the tray, I stood up. "Yes, I think that would be best." After dumping the  
uneaten food down the recycler, I placed the dishes into their receptacle and we headed from the  
dining hall.

The trip was completed in relative silence and I was glad for the reprieve in discussing my  
reactions. There were a few new messages on the comm unit so Qui-Gon sat down and dealt with those  
while I headed into our room to gather up my materials for the class I was teaching this afternoon.

When I returned to the common room, he was seated on the couch and patted the space next to him in  
invitation. I settled into the seat readily but did not say anything so he finally prodded gently.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

His sympathetic tone seemed to galvanize me into speech but not in the way Qui-Gon or I quite  
expected. "Talk about what? The fact that I am acting like a six-year old initiate afraid of the  
dark rather than the twenty-five year old Knight that I am supposed to be?" The words seemed to fly  
out of me without conscious effort, surprising us both. "What is wrong with me, Master? Why am I so  
fearful of setting out on my own that I feel physically ill at the prospect?"

"Are you certain it is fear, Obi-Wan?" he queried in his instructor tone. "Could there be some other  
reason for this reaction?" When I didn't answer, he suggested, "Maybe you should spend some time  
mediating on your reactions?"

After regaining a modicum of self-control, I leaned in to kiss him gently, pouring all the love I  
felt for him into the melding of our lips. When I pulled back, I looked up at the chrono and said,  
"I think that would be a good idea. I have a little time before class so if you have no objections,  
I think I'll head to the rock garden." He nodded his agreement and, slinging my backpack over my  
shoulder, I left our quarters.

I pulled my hood up for my trek through the Temple halls, knowing that all I passed would heed the  
common sign for privacy. The small area was tucked away into a remote corner of the Temple gardens  
and I was pleased to note that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity. I dropped to my  
knees on the padded mat that was embedded into the rocky ground and pulled the rock that had been  
Qui-Gon's gift to me on my thirteenth name-day from the pouch on my belt. Wrapping my fingers around  
this cherished memento of my childhood, I closed my eyes and, after setting my internal time sense to  
rouse me in time for class, I opened my mind fully to the comforting presence of the Force.

I came out of my meditation feeling much calmer but no closer to finding an answer to my unusual  
state of mind. I had examined my feelings from every angle but had been unable to decipher their  
cause. Every fiber of my being still shouted that I should not be leaving Coruscant - or more  
specifically Qui-Gon - at this time but I could not figure out why I was feeling so strongly about  
it. It was like I was missing an integral clue and until I found it the puzzle would remain  
unsolved.

I rose from the mat, tucked my rock back into the pouch on my belt, straightened my tunics and robe  
and headed to the teaching wing. I reached the room only a few seconds before class was due to start  
and I could feel my students' surprise that I was arriving so much later than my norm. I greeted the  
group, then moved to my desk and began rummaging through my pack. With my turbulent mental state, I  
was relieved that I had already scheduled an exam for today and would not have to present a lecture.  
After retrieving the datachips with the test questions, I passed them out to everyone then sat down  
behind the desk. "You have sixty minutes to complete your exam. The last fifteen minutes of class  
will be for questions. Anyone who is finished before the allotted time can turn in their datachips  
and leave the room quietly. Just be sure you return by 1500. Any questions?" When no one spoke, I  
ordered, "Begin."

Only after all my students were settled at their task did I retrieve the datapad Mace had given me  
from the pack. Knowing that I could not go into the meeting with Mace unprepared, I keyed on the pad  
and started reading the mission parameters. The briefing itself was very short reading. The mission  
was cut and dried, witnessing a treaty signing between the two cultures on the planet Ansion. The  
two diverse cultures had lived in peace under some form this basic treaty for over two hundred years,  
sharing knowledge and resources freely between them as they kept their distinctiveness. Following a  
tradition that had existed as long as the peace between them, they had requested a Jedi  
representative to witness this formality, which occurred every quarter century.

Ansion was about a five hour hyperspace journey from Coruscant and with the schedule detailed on the  
pad, the entire mission would only require that I be away about thirty-six hours. The thought that I  
would be gone for such a short time should have reassured me but the dread inhabiting the pit of my  
stomach remained firmly entrenched. What was the Force trying to tell me that I could not see and  
how could I find a way to be excused from this mission?

I spent the rest of the test period considering those two points. Qui-Gon's earlier words came back  
to me. Could this unease I was feeling be a sign from the Force of impending problems or was I just  
allowing my own personal feelings to overshadow my duty? Was this anxiety a sign that I was not  
capable of performing the duties I had trained so long for or something else? The answer to those  
questions remained elusive and frustration rose in me at this additional failing. So I continued to  
wrestle with the questions as my students worked while simultaneously trying to come up with  
arguments that would sway the Council's decision that I should be the one to go off on this mission.

I remained deep in thought on these issues throughout the test time, keeping only a tiny portion of  
my attention on the occupants of the classroom. A few people turned in the datachips early but most  
were still working when the hour was up. "You have two minutes left. Complete the question you are  
on then bring your completed tests up to me," I instructed. I smiled at the groans of protest as  
they came forward one at a time, remembering when I had been an Initiate sitting in their seats.

When the last test datachip had been turned in and everyone was back in their seats, I opened the  
floor to questions. The depth of the material had tasked them sufficiently so not many questions  
came to mind right away. Knowing I needed to address my possible absence the following two days in  
case I couldn't sway Mace, I explained. "As of this moment, it looks like I will be going on a  
mission for the next couple of days. If the curriculum Master does not assign someone else to take  
the class in my absence, I would like you to spend the class periods down in the library working on  
your projects. Also I would like you to read the next chapter in the text to be prepared for my next  
lecture. Any questions?"

Six hands rose at once. "Where are you going? What is the mission? Is it dangerous? Will you have  
to fight?" They all blurted out questions together, suddenly very interested in the new topic.

"Nothing very exciting, I'm afraid," I replied with a smile. "I am just witnessing a treaty signing  
on Ansion."

"I can't wait till I'm a padawan and get to go on missions," a voice from the back of the room  
lamented. Another voice queried meekly, "Is Anakin going with you?"

"You'll all get your turn," I said confidently in reply to the first question, but I could sympathize  
with their years of working so hard for their goal only to have to endure the uncertainty of choosing  
day. And their possible resentment of someone who had been given what they strived for without going  
through what they had. So I chose my words carefully when I answered the second. "And no, Anakin  
will not be accompanying me. I am only overseeing his training for the time being, I am not his  
Master." The students in my class were all a couple years older than Anakin so I decided to play on  
that fact as I continued. "Plus he is only nine, so I would expect that most of you will have been  
on your first mission long before he goes on his." That seemed to satisfy them and after a few more  
quick questions, I dismissed the class.

I gathered everything into my backpack and left the room for the quick walk to Mace's office. When I  
arrived, his aide directed me to enter. "Master Windu is waiting for you, Knight Kenobi."

I entered the office that I had been in way too often in the last few tens and bowed formally. "You  
wanted me to report to you at 1530, Master Windu."

"No need for all that formality, Obi-Wan. Please take a seat," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you  
have already read through the mission parameters with your normal meticulousness."

"Yes, I have read through them, " I responded courteously but somewhat coldly.

Mace seemed not to notice the tone because he continued easily. "So can you be ready to depart  
tonight? I have a transport scheduled for 2100."

I decided that the only way to deal with this was to jump right in so I said politely but firmly,  
"With all due respect, Master Windu, I do not think that it would be wise for me to leave the Temple  
at this point in time. Maybe in another ten, when my Master has regained more of his stamina I could  
accept a mission but for now I feel he still needs someone here to oversee his recovery." I looked  
at him and tried to smile, "I'm sure there is someone else you can send on this mission."

"I confirmed what Qui-Gon told me earlier with Master Jufa," Mace countered. "He feels that there  
would be no detriment to Qui-Gon's health if you were away for a couple of days." He leaned his  
elbows on the desk in front of him, steepling his fingers and looking at me intently. "Or is there  
some other reason that you do not want to accept this mission, Knight Kenobi?"

Not wanting to divulge the depth of my anxiety about leaving, I took time to choose my words very  
carefully. "Nothing concrete that I can put into words, Master Windu." I admitted reluctantly after  
a few moments of tense silence. "It just feels wrong."

A hint of humor touched Mace's eyes as he said, "And you have been well schooled in the concept of  
'trusting your feelings' haven't you, Obi-Wan."

"It is a Jedi philosophy that I have heard repeatedly throughout my life," I replied with a tight  
smile.

"Have you discussed your concerns with Qui-Gon?" he asked.

"Of course. He suggested that I meditate on it which I have done without much success," I stated  
flatly.

Mace's expression softened a bit as he remarked, "I understand your concern for Qui-Gon, especially  
after what he has been through, but you need to move forward and take your rightful place as a Knight  
of the Order. And this mission is your first step on that path."

Mace had said it with an almost fatherly concern but there was no doubt in my mind that what he had  
given me was a direct order. Knowing that any further arguments would just be dismissed while  
reflecting badly on me and my training, I rose from my seat and bowed formally. "I will complete my  
assigned duties in a manner befitting my station. May the Force be with you, Master Windu."

"May the Force be with you as well, Knight Kenobi," Mace replied. "I look forward to hearing all  
about the experience when you return home."

I bowed again then left the small office and headed back to our quarters without delay. I not only  
had a few things to take care of before my departure but also wanted to spend every minute I possibly  
could with Qui-Gon before I had to leave.

When I palmed open the door, Qui-Gon was seated on a high stool at the kitchen counter working with  
Anakin to create late-meal. "Something smells good," I called out as I entered.

"Master Qui-Gon is teaching me to make venoita nokita and kolean sprouts," Anakin said  
enthusiastically.

"To what do I owe the honor of you preparing my favorite meal?" I asked, breathing in the wonderful  
aroma as I entered the kitchen.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he replied, "We can't have you going off on your first official mission as a  
Knight without at least a small celebratory dinner."

"How did you know? Did Mace call you?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"He didn't have to," he replied. "I know Mace well enough to know when he is set on a decision and  
today in the dining hall was one of those times." A warm wash of love and affection came over our  
bond as he added silently, _Plus, I could feel your resignation as you approached._

 _Sorry,_ I sent meekly, distraught that I had been so transparent in my distress.

 _Stop that,_ he chided mentally. _Do you think this heightened bond only works one way?_

 _Honestly I never thought about it,_ I admitted but before Qui-Gon could comment on that Anakin was  
asking him what to do next.

I took the opportunity provided by Anakin's request for assistance to evade the conversation at least  
for the moment. "If you two don't need any help, I'll get my bags packed while you make late-meal."

That comment caught Anakin's attention and he asked, "When are you leaving, Obi-Wan?"

"My transport is scheduled to depart at 2100," I replied. Without waiting for any additional  
comments, I picked up my backpack and left the kitchen.

I blew out a heavy sigh as the bedroom door closed behind me. Although I had resigned myself  
intellectually to the mission, emotionally I was still in turmoil about leaving. As I pulled my  
travel bag from the bottom of the closet, I shuddered violently, my mind reeling with the realization  
that the last time I had used it had been on the mission to Naboo. Forcing back the images the  
thought created, I tossed the bag on the bed and moved to the wardrobe.

It did not take me very long to gather up the items I would need for this short trip and within  
minutes I had them stacked on the bed. I settled my uniforms, toiletries and personal datapad into  
the bag then grabbed my backpack to retrieve a few more items. After tossing the mission datapad and  
my class materials haphazardly into the bag, I unzipped the inner pocket of the bag, which would be a  
more protective place to store the students' exam chips. Placing the fragile chips into the pocket,  
my fingertips brushed against something already inside. As my fingers closed around the object,  
memories of the hours before the final battle on Naboo flooded my mind.

~~~~While waiting for the scouts to come back from Theed, Qui-Gon had headed away from where  
Amidala's people were congregated, moving deeper into the forest and I had followed a few meters  
behind. Our first few moments had been awkward, the sting of our harsh words on the landing pad  
hanging in the air between us. Luckily love had overcome our pride and we had released our hurt amid  
our simultaneous apologies.

Moving a bit further into the forest, we had settled on the ground near the edge of the lake that  
concealed Otoh Gunga. As we sat, just taking comfort in being together, I ran my hand absently  
through the water, picking up stones and skimming them across the surface of the lake. I had done  
that a few times when I picked up a stone that felt different than the others. Looking down into my  
palm, I saw I was holding a piece of coral. Exquisitely striated with various shades of blue, the  
small chunk had been weathered as smooth as glass from the years of water erosion. The combination  
of colors in the unique piece reminded me of Qui-Gon's eyes during various moments of passion and I  
knew that I had to keep it.

"Another rock for your collection, Padawan?" Qui-Gon had chuckled as he looked at the item in my  
palm. "Can never have enough rocks, Master," I had replied, basking in the love that accompanied the  
comment. Tucking the wonderful treasure into the pocket of my cloak, I had returned my attention to  
the man seated beside me.~~~~

I was still standing with the blue stone in my hand, lost in the memory when the sound of Qui-Gon's  
voice brought me back to the present. "Obi-Wan," he called out, his concern for me evident in his  
voice.

Holding out my palm so he could see what it held, I smiled weakly. "I had forgotten all about this."

He reached out and ran his fingertips across the smoothed coral then looked at me as if an idea had  
just come to him. "Do you think that what occurred on Naboo is the reason you are so unsettled about  
leaving me?" My incredulity at that obvious statement must have shown on my face because he amended.  
"I don't mean just my injury, love. You had vague feelings of apprehension from the onset of the  
mission, prescient feelings that I dismissed without letting you explore them fully." He closed his  
hand over mine, trapping the stone I held between us. "Could this be the reason that you are so  
anxious about your vague feelings now, that what happened on Naboo is coloring and intensifying your  
reactions?"

Basking in the reassurance of the gesture as he held my hand, I opened myself fully to the Force and  
tested the verity of his words. "I guess that could be part of it," I admitted reluctantly after a  
moment, not entirely sure that I believed it.

"Search your feelings, Obi-Wan," he cautioned gently. "You know that you are always much more  
concerned for my welfare than for your own, so I'm sure your apprehension revolves around my well  
being. But in this you do not need to be concerned for me. I am recovering steadily and will remain  
within the confines of the Temple while you are away with a multitude of people, including Healers,  
available if I should need them."

I placed my other hand on top of our joined ones and said, "I wish I could explain. None of my  
meditations have given me any real insight but my anxiety still remains. It just feels wrong to be  
leaving, even if it's just for a couple of days."

I could see his look of surprise at that last part of my comment and I realized I hadn't even told  
him about the mission. Leaning in, I kissed him gently before directing him to the door. "Dwelling  
on my anxieties serves no purpose as you have so often reminded me over the years. Let's join Anakin  
and I'll tell you both about my mission." He looked at me questioningly for a moment, then nodded  
his agreement and together we returned to the kitchen.

Qui-Gon settled back onto the stool beside the counter as I poured us each a mug of tea before moving  
to lean on the counter beside him. "So tell us about your mission," he prodded as he wrapped his  
hand around his mug.

"It's nothing very exciting, unlike the majority of the missions we were assigned," I chuckled,  
noting that Anakin was now giving me his full attention. "I'm being sent to Ansion to oversee a  
treaty signing. Some version of treaty between the two major races inhabiting the planet has been in  
place for over two hundred years so my presence is mainly ceremonial."

"How much research have you done on the mission, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile.

"I have only read the mission briefing that Master Windu gave me," I replied. "I figured I would  
have plenty of time for that while I was enroute to Ansion. Why?"

"It seems the Force or maybe more realistically the Council perseveres in binding the events in our  
lives together, Padawan," he explained. "I was the Jedi representative for the last treaty signing  
twenty-five years ago."

"Wonderful. My first solo mission and I get to walk in the footsteps of the infamous Qui-Gon Jinn,"  
I said impishly.

 _The more things change, the more they stay the same, my own,_ he sent lovingly before saying, "The  
Lorei and the Niatchie are two very different cultures with some very unique ideas, sharing a  
beautiful and resource laden planet. This mission will give you an opportunity to put all your  
negotiation training to good use."

"I thought this treaty signing was just a formality," I remarked flatly.

"It is but the Lorei and the Niatchie do enjoy the art of debate so the gatherings leading up to the  
actual signing are usually very energetic," he replied.

"Well, it won't be anything I'm not used to after spending so many years at your side," I said.

"True enough," he chuckled. He had been helping Anakin with the final touches on our meal and he  
rose from his seat when the timer beeped. "Late-meal is ready. Let's relocate to the dining alcove  
and eat."

Each of us grabbing a couple of dishes, we moved into the dining area and settled into our  
traditional places at the table. Anakin took his role as host for the meal very seriously, placing  
generous helpings of each item on our plates before taking his own chair.

Tasting the first bite of venoita from my plate, I savored the tasty morsel as Anakin watched  
intently for my reactions. I smiled appreciatively, swallowed and said, "This is excellent, Anakin.  
Thank you both so much for going to all this trouble."

Anakin beamed under the compliment while Qui-Gon just smiled and we all settled in to enjoy the meal.  
Anakin was full of questions both about my upcoming mission and about the missions our Master and I  
had gone on over the years. He listened totally enthralled while Qui-Gon relayed the details of some  
of our more eventful missions. I found myself in a constant state of either laughter or blush as the  
various tales unfolded. But even in my embarrassment, the comfort of talking about these shared  
times was a balm to my soul, which I drank in and stored for the lonely days ahead.

We cleared up from the meal together, Qui-Gon still filling Anakin with details of some of my most  
embarrassing moments as an apprentice. After putting the last platter away in the cupboard, Anakin  
excused himself with a warm smile. "I have some classwork that I need to finish for the morning so I  
will be in my room. Please call me when you are ready to leave for the hangar. I would like to see  
you off, if that is okay," he added shyly.

"You don't need to do that," I began but Qui-Gon stopped me.

"There is no way you are leaving for your first mission without a proper send off so we will be  
accompanying you to the hangar," he declared in a tone that brooked no argument.

I threw my arms up in surrender as I replied. "Okay, okay. There is no chance of me winning this  
argument so I will surrender gracefully." Qui-Gon looked back at me with a knowing smile and Anakin  
chuckled but kindly did not comment further before disappearing into his bedroom.

"So how would you like to spend the time before you depart?" he asked as the door to Anakin's room  
slid shut.

I smothered my mind and body's automatic reaction to that query and answered softly, "With you."

He cupped my cheek in his palm in a tender gesture that almost undid my control as he replied, "There  
is no place that I would rather be."

Not wanting our limited amount of private time to be interrupted, I grasped his free hand and led him  
into our bedroom. I took my duffel from the bed, dropped it on the floor and directed him to sit on  
the edge of the bed. I pulled off his boots and placed his saber on the table by the bed then did  
the same for myself. Still dressed in tunics and leggings, he stretched out atop the covers and held  
out his arms to me. My heart leapt at the sight of him beckoning and I went willingly into his arms,  
clothed as well.

Although his lingering injuries and the medication he was still taking did not allow the more  
intimate contact of full lovemaking that we both wanted, just lying against his chest, the sound of  
his heartbeat echoing in my ear, helped to soothe the ache within me. Soon just lying in his arms  
wasn't enough so I slid and covered his mouth with mine. We shared sweet, gentle kisses for a time  
and I couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure when Qui-Gon's tongue slid past my lips to taste and map  
the inside of my mouth.

When his tongue retreated, mine followed and I explored his mouth as thoroughly as he had explored  
mine. By the time I pulled back, we were both breathing heavily and I was fully aroused. I shifted  
slightly in his arms and was surprised to feel his semi-hard penis pressing against my thigh. I  
rocked against him before meeting his gaze, my surprise plainly evident of my face and he answered my  
unspoken question.

"You are temptation incarnate, my own," he said huskily as he pressed against me. "Having you in my  
arms is enough to countermand the remnants of the drugs in my system."

"Remnants?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, remnants. Master Jufa called while you were at class," he explained. "The infection in my  
lungs is almost fully cleared so I no longer need to take the induleunt. He feels it should be  
purged completely from my system in the next forty-eight hours."

"Figures," I groaned. "Just as I am being sent off planet."

He lifted my chin and kissed me deeply before saying, "Consider it an incentive to get the treaty on  
Ansion signed as quickly as possible."

I reached down and rubbed my palm between his legs and growled. "As if I need an incentive."

He reached down and mimicked my motions, stroking me firmly through the fabric of my leggings as he  
kissed me again. After a few moments, the combination of the touch of his hand and his kisses were  
more than I could handle in my current state and I came into the fabric of my leggings like a randy  
adolescent.

"No, I guess you don't," he chuckled as he released my lips and pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"Nice to know that this old man can have as strong an effect on you as your nubile, young form has on  
me," he whispered huskily into my hair.

 _As if there was ever any doubt of how your love affects me,_ I sent in reply, too spent to find the  
energy to speak.

I lay there for a time, content and sated in his arms before the wet fabric against my skin started  
to become uncomfortable. As I shifted, the time displayed on the chrono by the bed brought me fully  
from my relaxed state. "I have just enough time to shower and change before I have to leave," I  
said, rolling reluctantly from Qui-Gon's arms to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You can always use the sonics on the ship," he teased, knowing how much I hated those.

"If it's even large enough to have sonics," I countered. "No thanks. Plus, this may be my last  
chance for a leisurely shower for at least a few days." I looked at him seductively. "Care to join  
me?"

"We definitely don't have enough time for a leisurely shower for two, my own," he replied with a hint  
of longing in his voice. "You go on and I'll get a set of clean uniforms out for you."

With a quick kiss, I pushed up off the bed and headed to the refresher. Setting my belt aside, I  
stripped quickly, tossed my clothing down the laundry chute and stepped into the shower stall. The  
hot spray felt wonderful against my skin and I stood for a number of minutes just enjoying the  
sensation while I cleared my mind.

I must have been truly lost in the moment because the next thing I knew Qui-Gon's voice echoed in  
from the bedroom. "Did you drown in there, Padawan?"

"No, Master," I called over the sound of the water. "I'll be right out." I took a moment to wash  
myself, stepped from the shower, dried off quickly and grabbed my belt before heading back into the  
bedroom.

The hungry gaze that he swept over my naked body as he leaned against the door, renewed the lust and  
longing he had just quenched and I grumbled, "Don't look at me like that unless you plan on doing  
something about it."

He stalked over and kissed me passionately before whispering against my lips, "Soon, my Obi-Wan,  
soon."

"Not soon enough," I mumbled as I stepped back to dress. Ignoring the pull of the lust-filled stare  
of my lover, I concentrated on getting into my clothing. Within a couple of minutes, I was fully  
dressed. I noticed that Qui-Gon had put his boots back on, so I handed him his lightsaber, clipped  
mine to my belt and picked up my duffel bag from the floor. "We should get Anakin and be off," I  
said with more enthusiasm than I felt. "It wouldn't look very good for me to be late for my first  
mission."

Anakin was waiting in the common room when we entered, cloak already on and holding both of ours. I  
helped Qui-Gon into his, threw mine on, settled my bag over my shoulder and headed us out the door.  
The walk to the hangar seemed to take much less time than normal but I'm sure that was due to my  
remaining trepidation about leaving. When we arrived at the hangar, the ship's pilot had already  
finished his preflight checks and was waiting with the ship's systems cycled to standby.

I drew on the Force for calm then knelt and instructed Anakin, "Responsibility for Master Qui-Gon's  
care falls to you now, Anakin. I know you will take the duty seriously. Do not hesitate to contact  
Master Jufa if you feel the need. And do not let him bully you, Padawan. If you feel he is  
overdoing it, he probably is," I added with a smile. I could feel Qui-Gon glaring at me but I ignored  
it, focusing my full attention on the boy before me.

"I will, Obi-Wan," he replied earnestly, before leaning in for a hug. "Have a good trip."

I returned the hug then rose to my feet and turned to face Qui-Gon. "Behave yourself while I am  
away, my Master," I teased hoping humor would help cover my surging emotions.

He ignored the statement and lifted my chin so our eyes locked. "This is a step that you are more  
than ready to take, Obi-Wan. I know you will do both yourself and the Order proud." He slid his  
hand from my chin to the place behind my ear where my braid used to begin, caressing gently with his  
fingertips.

I leaned into the touch as I replied, "If I do, it will be due to the quality of your teachings, my  
Master," I said softly, fighting to keep my voice from cracking.

He leaned in and kissed me gently. "May the Force be with you, my Padawan."

I smiled weakly at the ritual salutation, not surprised that my somewhat rebellious Master would fall  
back on ceremony to send me off on my own this first time. "And with you, my Master. Be well." I  
ran my fingertips over his cheek and continued our farewell silently. _Hopefully, I will live up to  
your faith in me. I love you, Qui-Gon,_ I sent before turning and heading up the open ramp.

 _I know you will. Hurry back to me, my own,_ he sent as the ramp closed behind me.

The wave of love and longing that accompanied his words made me realize that he was as affected by  
our separation as I was, just doing a much better job of handling it. _Stoic Jedi Master, indeed,_ I  
returned teasingly along my own wave of love. A chuff of humor came in reply as I reached the  
cockpit.


	2. Part 2

Looking around the small transport, I was glad I had indulged in a shower. Barely more than a single passenger ship, it consisted of the cockpit, a small sitting area that would hold two additional passengers and a tiny refresher. Although the Jedi were not ones for opulence, these were very basic amenities indeed.

As I stowed my bag in the cabinet behind my seat, the Sullustan pilot Coliad said pleasantly, "We are ready to depart as soon as you are secured, Knight Kenobi."

I settled into my seat, buckled the restraints then said, "Ready when you are."

With a nod, he turned his attention to the controls before him and began the process of engaging the repulsor lifts.

Closing my eyes, I smothered the unease I was feeling over leaving him and focused along the bond I share with Qui-Gon. Make sure you take care of yourself, my Master. I have plans for you immediately upon my return, I sent teasingly. I could feel the pull against our bond as the ship lifted from the tarmac and made its way through the hangar portal. The pilot wove effortlessly through the heavy traffic around the Temple and quickly made his way into the lower atmosphere.

I look forward to it, my own, he sent in reply, the words barely reaching me before the distance between us became too much for words to be conveyed. Grasping all the love that had accompanied the words, I held it tightly in my heart before returning a wave of love to him. I will miss you, I sent along with that love but I was relatively sure that he would be unable to make out the words.

I could see that the traffic around us had thinned noticeably and knew that we were getting close to clearing the upper atmosphere.

"We'll be making the jump to hyperspace in sixty seconds, Knight Kenobi," the pilot called without turning his attention from the controls.

"Thank you. How long is the journey?" I asked. I braced myself against the seat, trying to prepare for the drastic dampening of the Force that would accompany the jump.

"About five hours. With the time difference, we will be arriving on Ansion just about daybreak," he replied as he depressed the hyperspace lever.

Nothing could have prepared me for the searing pain that enveloped me as the ship made the transition. It took all my years of training to hold back the cry that welled within me. My head pounded, my nerves felt as if they were on fire and my stomach lurched precariously. My grip on the arm supports of the seat tightened as I fought my body's reaction to the ever-increasing pressure on my bond with Qui-Gon.

As the distance between us widened, my discomfort escalated. The small part of my brain that could still function wondered momentarily if my Master was having the same reaction to our separation and I pushed down an almost overwhelming compulsion to ask the pilot to turn back. But as I used every trick I knew to control my rebelling body and release my pain and discomfort to the Force, I disregarded that notion as foolishness. He was a Jedi Master after all and he would not allow such a weakness to overtake him.

"Are you all right, Knight Kenobi?" the pilot asked. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with concern. "Flying not agreeing with you? You are looking rather peaked."

Embarrassment filled me at my lack of control. "I will be fine in a moment," I answered softly. Steeling my resolve, I ignored the pounding in my head and the pain throughout my body and sought to bring myself back into control. If I had any chance of fulfilling this mission successfully, I had to get past this irrational need to be near Qui-Gon.

After a few moments, I must have managed to at least look like I wasn't about to vomit on the deck because he turned back to his controls. It took me a bit longer to feel that way in reality but finally I was able to loosen my restraints and rise precariously to my feet. I crossed the three steps to the small cooling unit embedded in the wall, pulled out a bottle of water and took a few sips from it. Recapping it, I reached into the luggage cabinet to retrieve my datapad from my bag then settled back into my seat with both items.

It wasn't easy but I forced my still rebelling body into some semblance of calm and switched on the reader. Using duty as a distraction from my distress, I made myself reread the mission directive at the beginning of the file with an attention to detail that I did not give it the first time. Concentration was difficult but I compelled myself to focus, moving from the mission briefing to the background information on the two Ansion cultures. The transcripts of the treaty negotiations that Qui-Gon had overseen supported his claim that the Lorei and the Niatchie enjoyed debate just for the sake of debate. The two groups had spent a full day's session discussing the wording of the final paragraph of the document, arguing about the arrangement of the words that led to the signature page for hours before agreeing to the original wording. A similar incident or two had occurred in each of the treaty signings the Jedi has overseen and the only solace I could take was that the length of the debates had lessened with each subsequent signing.

By the time I had finished reviewing the information Mace had loaded into the datapad, almost three hours had passed. I was still just barely controlling the pounding in my head and the ache along my nerves and I knew that unless I could find a better way to deal with my weakness the mission would be in jeopardy. I drank a bit more water then rose shakily from my seat and tucked the datapad back into my bag. It took much more effort than it should have to make a trip to the refresher and I was struggling when I settled back into my seat.

A quick glance at the pilot told me he was concentrating on something on his display screen as the ship moved through hyperspace and I was relieved that he hadn't been pushing to make small talk to fill the hours. With a little more than two hours until we reverted to real space, I decided to take advantage of that fact. A couple of hours in a deep meditation trance should help me to regain my equilibrium and reenergize my struggling body. Knowing the transition would rouse me instantly, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I sunk myself into the web of the Unifying Force until I was so internally focused that I was only remotely aware of the ship surrounding me.

I floated along on the eddies of the Force, clearing my mind of all concerns while I drew from it to soothe my aching body. Luckily my tolerance for pain was much stronger than most because my ability to heal myself had never been very good. But I continued to draw on the Force's strength and by the time I felt the whine of the ship dropping from hyperspace, I had managed to regain enough control to rise from my seat and cross the cockpit steadily. I stood behind the pilot as he requested clearance from the tower, relieved that even though I wasn't up to my normal standards I was functioning without any visible sign of weakness.

The ship was given diplomatic clearance and it didn't take long for us to make our way into the private hangar attached to the Niatchie Consulate. As the pilot slipped the craft into the main berth, he said. "I am continuing on to pick up another Jedi on Bimmiel. Another Temple ship has been assigned to pick you up after your mission. It's been a pleasure, Knight Kenobi."

"Thanks for the ride, Ser Coliad," I said, with a slight bow. "Have a safe journey." Reinforcing myself with the Force, I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and headed down the now open ramp into the hangar, hoping I was up to the task set before me.

Two large groups of delegates awaited me a few meters from the ship and I easily recognized the two cultures empowered on this planet. Each group consisted of a number of officials, dressed in ways that spoke clearly of not only their ethnicity but also of their position in the social and political structure of the planet. As I approached, the groups seemed to be posturing for position and I knew that if I did not handle my greeting properly I could set back the talks for days.

"Greetings, honored delegates. I am Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am honored by your request to be a part of this Ansionian tradition," I stated in official diplomatic language as I bowed formally. I caught the amused glance between the two senior delegates before they stepped forward and was relieved that I had passed their first test.

"We are privileged to have you here as the Jedi representative for our treaty signing, Knight Kenobi," the Lorei and Niatchie delegates said in unison. The Lorei delegate pointed to his Niatchie counterpart and said, "This is Elspeth Pelagia, Senior Envoy of the Niatchie delegation and I am Farr Zuhayr, Senior Envoy of the Lorei delegation. Welcome to Volney, the capitol of the Lorei provinces."

"I look forward to learning more about both your cultures as I serve in this role as Jedi emissary," I replied. They both smiled warmly at the comment then proceeded to introduce me to the remaining members of both entourages. The introductions took only a few minutes and then the majority of the group headed back to the Consulate while a senior Lorei aide showed me to the quarters I would be occupying for the length of the mission.

When the door closed behind my guide after a reminder that he would be back to collect me for the first round of talks in an hour, I sagged into the nearest chair. The formal welcome and the short trip to these quarters had been draining with my constant need to draw on the power of the Force to keep my rebellious body functioning. The moment I had release that hold, my headache had returned full force along with the tingling over my nerves.

After sitting for a few moments, I finally had enough strength to remove the bag from my shoulder and drop it to the floor. When I looked around the luxurious suite, my first thought was how much Qui-Gon would have enjoyed these rooms and the pain of being separated from him welled within me again. The walls of the sitting room were decorated with detailed drawings on yellowed parchments, depicting what I could only guess to be various historic events of the Lorei. At the far end of the room was a set of etched glass doors leading out into a private garden. Rising, I walked slowly to the doors, looking out onto the meticulously sculpted expanse beyond. The area was filled with a multitude of various trees, shrubs and flowering plants and as I slid open the door, the chirping of avians and a wonderful bouquet wafted into the room.

I stayed in the doorway for a few moments, drinking in the flow of the Living Force moving so naturally through the garden until it had reenergized me enough to continue. I left the door open as I went back to pick up my bag then headed to the sleep chamber to freshen up. It took only a matter of minutes for me to unpack and I realized I had time for a quick shower. I heard the faint echo of someone coming into the rooms while under the spray but I sensed no malice so I ignored it.

The shower had made me feel a little better and I redressed quickly. I entered the sitting room to find a tray with tea, fruit and fresh bread and I cringed as my host's well intentioned gesture brought my nausea back with a vengeance. Trying not to look at the fruit and bread, I poured myself a cup of the dark tea, hoping it would help to settle my queasy stomach.

I sipped the tea as I toured the room, studying the parchments on the walls intently. My heart leapt as I reached the sixth illustration, a detailed image of an official treaty signing. Staring back from the image, as recognizable as if he was standing before me, was a much younger version of Qui-Gon Jinn. The hair was shorter, barely shoulder length, it and the beard drawn devoid of the silver streaks that now colored them but the expressive eyes, the slightly crocked nose and angular face were those that I had so reluctantly left a few hours ago. Resplendent in his formal Jedi blacks, he stood between the two senior envoys witnessing as they simultaneously placed their signatures on the official document. As I took in the sight, I wondered if a similar drawing graced the walls of the rooms he had occupied in the Niatchie capitol twenty-five years ago.

Glancing at the chrono, I realized I still had a few minutes before my guide returned so I decided to use the holonet and send a message to Qui-Gon. It was still only 0300 on Coruscant, so I activated the unit to record a message that would be delivered to him later. I steeled myself with a fresh infusion of Force energy to hide my precarious state, stood in front of the recording apparatus and began.

Good morning, Master, Anakin. I arrived on Ansion safely and I am recording this in the few minutes I have before the first negotiating session. You must have made your mark on these people during your visit, Qui-Gon, as a depiction of your signing graces the walls of my assigned quarters. Part of me wonders if these rooms are a duplicate of the quarters you were assigned during your stay but I will have to wait until we can compare notes to know that for sure. Well, I have to go. Make sure you take care of yourself Master and, Anakin, do not allow our Master to overdo. May my love and the Force be with you both.

I reached down and deactivated the recording device then leaned heavily on the table. My attempt at cheer and normalcy had drained me more than I would have liked and I only had a few minutes to regain my composure before the meeting. Taking a few more sips of my tea, I used the Force to imbue myself with the serenity that my Master had spent so many years drilling into me. Luckily I had managed to regain my calm and control by the time my guide knocked on the door.

I used the walk to the conference room to mentally review what I had learned since I arrived. The setting was opposite what it had been twenty-five years before and I knew that both cultures placed great value in keeping balance in all things. Holding the meetings at the Niatchie Consulate in the Lorei capitol gave the two cultures the sense of impartiality they sought, neither having an advantage of location. That combined with the delegates posturing at the hangar reinforced their need for equity and I knew that notwithstanding a major crisis, equity would be what cemented the treaty.

I was escorted into the room and settled into a seat between the two senior envoys. An array of datapads sat on the table in front of me, containing details of the treaty points that were scheduled to be under debate. There were a few unfamiliar faces in the group and Farr Zuhayr quickly introduced the new delegates. After the introductions were complete, the two lead envoys stood up and got the group right down to business.

"Our cultures have lived under the auspices of some version of the Scaloim Treaty for over two hundred years," Elspeth Pelagia said formally in her opening speech to the gathering. "May the gods of our peoples and the Force help us to come to an agreement during these talks that will allow us to continue to live together in peace and cooperation for the next twenty-five years."

"As my counterpart so eloquently said, this treaty is a mainstay of our lifestyles," Farr Zuhayr agreed. "Let us work in unison to see that both the Lorei and the Niatchie benefit from our agreement." And with their formal bow of respect to each other, the talks officially began.

Discussion on item one on the agenda started as soon as the two Senior Envoys took their seats and was still in heavy debate when an aide came in and announced mid-meal. I was escorted to a place in the midst of the Lorie entourage and I wondered if this would be the precedent for all meals. I sat through the formal lunch sipping my tea and rearranging the food on my plate to make it appear that I had eaten at least some of it. My headache was coming back full force so I half listened to the conversation going on around me, focusing the rest of my attention of fighting the nausea the smell of the food was causing.

I was able to excuse myself about fifteen minutes before the afternoon session was due to begin on the premise of using the facilities. After a quick stop to keep myself honest, I headed into the gardens outside the meeting room. Dropping to my knees in a secluded corner, I slipped into a light meditation trance to reenergize for the next session.

I was feeling a bit more in control when the sounds of the delegates moving through the gardens pulled me from my light meditation. After they had passed, I rose, straightened my clothing and brushed the dirt from my leggings before following them into the conference room, hoping that I could continue to hold myself together.

The afternoon's discussion went pretty much the way of the morning's. I buried my frustration as the delegates circled around the same point from every possible angle, asserting myself politely time and time again to get them back on the topic at hand. By the mid-afternoon break, I was pleased that I had finally convinced them to agree on the first item and move onto the second.

Still chatting amiably among themselves, the delegates milled around the room during the short reprieve, partaking of the cold juices and fresh baked snacks being served. Sipping slowly from my own glass, I moved out onto the balcony overlooking the garden I had meditated in after lunch, trying to draw comfort from the Living Force with in. I was so focused on renewing my struggling body that it took a touch on my shoulder to pull me back to the moment.

"Beautiful isn't it," a Niatchie woman, a few years older than I, said softly, in precisely spoken basic. "Our gardeners have gone to great lengths to sow the garden with many plants native to the Niatchie jungles."

"The natures reserves on the Niatchie continent must be superb," I replied. Looking up at her more closely, I recognized her as Elspeth Pelagia's personal assistant.

She looked out over the gardens, her eyes unfocused as if she was lost in a memory as she said, "Although I was only a small child, I remember that the last Jedi emissary to witness the treaty came to visit at our family compound. My grandfather took him for an extensive tour of the countryside and he really loved the nature reserves," she commented with a smile.

"Yes, that is definitely the type of place he would love to spend time in," I answered softly, thinking how much Qui-Gon would have loved immersing himself in the Living Force of the jungle reserves.

"Do you know our last Jedi emissary, Knight Kenobi?" the woman asked.

Before I could answer, Elspeth Pelagia appeared behind the woman and said warmly, "I would say that Jedi Kenobi knows him very well, my daughter, since Qui-Gon Jinn was his Master."

Among other things I thought, fighting a smile. I looked between the young woman and the Senior Niatchie Envoy, chiding myself for not realizing earlier that the two were related. I felt a moment of surprise at Elspeth's knowledge of the details of my life but it quickly faded. The Council always provided a dossier on the individual serving on this type of negotiations to the requesting parties. I regained my composure and replied with a smile, "Yes, after thirteen years of living with someone you do get to know the things they enjoy."

"How is your Master, Knight Kenobi?" Elspeth asked. "I heard he has been ill." My surprise at her knowledge of that not too widely known fact must have showed on my face because she continued. "When I contacted the Jedi Council for an emissary, I asked if Master Jinn would be available to serve in that role. Master Windu informed me that he was recovering from an injury sustained on his last mission and suggested that you be sent in his place."

"He is greatly improved, Mer Pelagia, though he is still a few tens away from returning to the mission roster," I assured her. "I will relay your concern over his health. I am sure he will appreciate it." Qui-Gon would be pleased to know that his logic had been proven out and I would have to relay that to him as well during my next call.

"Please do," she replied before motioning to the table behind us. "We are ready to continue if you are." Nodding in reply, I used a few seconds to again call on the Living Force around me for strength and returned to the negotiating table.

This part of the session moved a little more quickly then the first half and I managed to get them to agree on the second point and begin discussion on the third. It was a few minutes after 2000 when Ser Zuhayr announced that we would be breaking for the day and moving back into the dining area for late-meal. I took a moment to look through the remaining points that would need to be resolved and was relieved to find that there were only two more major and a scattering of minor ones. Though the Council's original timeline had been gravely miscalculated, I mentally created a new agenda for the remaining discussions. My plan might be aggressive but if I could get them to come to terms by tomorrow evening, I could witness the signing at dawn the next morning and be back on Coruscant to have breakfast with Qui-Gon and Anakin.

I walked as slowly as possible as I made my way through the gardens, taking a few extra minutes to replenish myself. I stopped for a moment at a small flowering shrub, drawn by its deep blue blossoms emitting a smell that was hauntingly familiar. Leaning forward I inhaled deeply from the bloom and my heart skipped a beat as I realized that it smelled exactly like the shampoo Qui-Gon had used for all my years with him. The familiar scent filling my nostrils renewed the feelings of loneliness I had been struggling to contain and I fought to suppress a sob. Why was I having such a hard time with being apart from him? My first mission should have been something I savored every moment of - not something that I was counting the seconds of until it would be over. What was wrong with me?

My self-recriminations came to an abrupt halt as someone spoke to me. I turned to see Elspeth Pelagia's daughter looking over at me in concern. "I'm sorry, Mes Pelagia, is there something I can help you with?" I asked in an attempt to salvage my lapse.

"Please call me Annot. Are you okay, Knight Kenobi? You seem to be distressed," she said.

Great. Now I was allowing my weakness to jeopardize the mission by having the daughter of the Senior Niatchie Envoy sense my upset. "Thank you for your concern but I am fine, Annot," I lied as I strengthened my shields.

"Not from where I am standing," Annot contradicted gently. "I am a natural empath, Knight Kenobi and from what I can sense you are anything but fine." She must have sensed my increased upset because she added. "You have done an excellent job of hiding your anguish. I'm sure it has not been noticed by anyone else." She looked at me intently and it felt as if she could see into my very soul. "Aside from the physical pain radiating from you, I sense a great emptiness in you," she stated finally, "as if half of you is missing."

Her insight shocked me. She had been in close proximity to me for only a few minutes the entire day and in those few minutes she had managed to see through all of my carefully erected facades. "It is," I whispered. The look she gave me was so compassionate that suddenly the need to talk about what I was feeling flooded me. "The injury that my Master suffered was almost fatal. After thirteen years at his side, I am finding it very difficult to be away from him while he is still recovering."

Annot gave me a knowing look and said, "He is more than a Master to you isn't he, Knight Kenobi?"

The incongruity of discussing something so personal with someone who was treating me so formally filled me and I half laughed. "Please call me Obi-Wan. And yes, he is more than my Master. We are pledged to one another and had planned on taking the first step towards becoming bonded mates at my Knighthood. His injuries have postponed that."

"You ache for him," she said softly as she reached down to take one of my hands.

I could feel the pain within me lessening at her touch and I pulled my hand away as if I had been burned. "What are you doing, Annot?"

"As I said, I am a natural empath and as such I can bleed off some of your pain," she contended. "Let me help you, Obi-Wan."

I looked up at her incredulously, having difficulty coming to terms with her suggestion. The idea was so foreign to everything that being a Jedi meant - we helped people; we did not rely on other people for help. But controlling my rebelling body was becoming more difficult by the moment and I wondered if I would be able to complete the mission as I was.

Annot must have sensed my turmoil because she again grasped my hand. "Situations like this are why I was given my gifts. Let me do this, Obi-Wan," she insisted. "Both for you and for the people of Ansion. This treaty is central to our way of life." A slight smile shone on her face as she added, "We both know that mediating debates between the Lorei and the Niatchie is a task that requires a being to be at full strength."

The logical part of my mind pondered her suggestion while my heart fought against it. I was a Jedi Knight. I should not need any assistance to function in the role I had been trained for all my life. But Qui-Gon had always told me that although we all should strive to be self sufficient, refusing help out of pride was the greatest form of weakness. Was that what I was doing? Refusing her help because I was too proud to admit I needed it?

She watched me intently as I continued my internal struggle even as she allowed me to work through it. How could I accept this from her? I knew what being an empath involved. In drawing off my pain, she would be absorbing it into herself and as such would be subjected to the pain in all its intensity. How could I consciously allow her to do that? How would she be able to fulfill her duties to the negotiations if she was strengthening me?

A gong sounding off in the distance pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Annot glancing towards the dining area. She took my hand again, instinctively drawing off some of my distress as she spoke. "They are getting ready to serve the meal. Please consider my offer seriously, Obi-Wan. I know that you are concerned about the affect helping you will have on me. I am already feeling your anguish. At least this way, you would be receiving some benefit from that."

I squeezed her hand for a moment and then pulled away. "I will contemplate your offer, Annot. And whether I am able to accept or not, please know that I am truly touched by your compassion and consideration. You are a credit to your gifts." Without waiting for a reply, I placed her hand on my arm and escorted her into the dining room.

Late-meal was a much more formal affair than mid-meal had been. My place for this sitting was among the Niatchie contingent, at the junction of two tables, which would allow easy conversation with a number of their delegates including Elspeth Pelagia. Wine glasses were filled as plates containing the first course were settled before each person. As the small plate of appetizers was placed in front of me, I was pleasantly surprised to find that the smell of the food was not causing my nausea to return full force. I still had to concentrate to keep the worse of it at bay, but it had lessened drastically from mid-meal and I wondered how much of that was the result of Annot's actions in the garden.

I nibbled at a couple of the more basic items as I half-heartedly followed the conversation around me. Much of the discussion surrounded the menu for the evening, which did not surprise me since both cultures enjoyed food as heartily as they enjoyed the art of debate. I wondered how long it would take for someone to notice my lack of enthusiasm though I hoped I could manage to keep that lack from being taken as an affront.

After a few more moments, Farr Zuhayr picked up his wineglass, rose from his seat and turned towards where I was seated. "We made remarkable progress in the talks today much of which was the result of the efforts of our Jedi emissary. Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for your diligent efforts on behalf of the peoples of Ansion." He raised his glass in my direction and the rest of the assembly followed his lead. Everyone took a long sip from the magenta liquid in toast to my accomplishment and I wondered what they would think if they knew the underlying motive for my perseverance.

I rose and half-bowed in acceptance of the accolade. "Thank you for your kind words but you give me too much credit for your own efforts. I am just the instrument through which you have resolved these details. Resolution of the points that have been agreed upon so far is definitely the result of your cooperation and consideration for each other." With another half-bow, I dropped back into my seat.

"Your Master has trained you well, Knight Kenobi," Elspeth said softly with a warm smile. "You are a credit to his teachings."

My heart swelled at her kind words, even though I was sure she was unaware of their import. This was the highest compliment anyone could have paid me. Unable to form the words to express my feelings, I just smiled back and allowed the sheer joy of the compliment to fill me.

I was able to decline a serving of the second course saying I was saving myself for the main meal. Hopefully I would be able to eat enough of it to keep anyone from realizing I was struggling. Light conversation continued and I used the time to watch the interactions around the table. No matter how heated the discussions got during the talks, outside of the conference room, the Lorei and the Niatchie interacted like long lost relatives, not opposing factions.

I actually managed to eat some of the main course and as I caught Annot looking at me I knew she was responsible. I commented on the conversation going on around me at regular enough intervals that no one suspected that I had not been following it intently. But the night still stretched out almost unbearably and I was never more relieved than when the waiters brought out the trays of after dinner cordials.

After a few more minutes of struggled socializing in the small antechamber, I moved over to join Elspeth and Farr where they were talking pleasantly. "Unless either of you has further need of me this evening, I will retire to my quarters. I find that I am still adjusting to the time variance from Coruscant," I explained, hoping they would not look too deeply at my excuse.

"Rest well, Knight Kenobi," Elspeth said with a warm smile.

"May the gods guard your slumber," Farr wished, then added with a hint of concern. "Please let your aide know what you would like sent up for first-meal. It seems the choices this morning were not to your liking."

Appalled that my weakness could have caused him to question his hospitality, I quickly contrived an explanation that would suffice. "Everything looked delicious but I had eaten a rather abundant late-meal before leaving the Temple just a few hours earlier." Smiling when I saw him relax at my statement, I added, "I look forward to the opportunity to sample those items in the morning."

"I will see to it," Farr replied and I nodded my goodnights, relieved that I had managed to avert a diplomatic faux pas.

I made it a few meters away from the dining hall before my exhaustion caught up with me and I leaned heavily against the wall as I rounded a corner. The tight controls I had maintained on myself to remain functioning were extremely taxing and I wondered if I would be able to keep them up for another thirty-six hours, at minimum. I had barely rested for a minute when the sound of footsteps approaching forced me to pull myself together.

"Do not do that on my account," echoed to me before the voice's owner came into view. I compelled myself to straighten as I turned to face Annot. "This day has been trying for you," she said in concern.

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure," I said with a smile.

"Only if that night's sleep was back in your quarters on Coruscant," she contradicted as she placed her hand on my arm. "But we have to make do with what's available, so let me escort you back to your quarters." Sensing her determination, I gave in silently and I could feel her steady appraisal as we made our way across the compound to my assigned rooms.

My hope that she would leave me after we reached my quarters was quickly dashed as she followed me through the door. "Can I get you anything?" I asked, attempting to follow the rules of etiquette. But it was all for naught when I stumbled as I approached the small serving bar and had to grasp the edge to keep from falling.

Annot's hand was on my arm again, siphoning off the pain that was now almost overwhelming me. "Sit down before you fall down, Obi-Wan," she ordered as she pushed me into a chair. Closing my eyes, I sank into it with a sense of relief. I stayed that way for a few minutes, working to dispel my discomfort rather than controlling it. I could feel her continual probes of my condition but I was too exhausted to put up much resistance. Finally, her distress was evident as she spoke again. "This pain within you is not just a result of your mental distress, Obi-Wan. Although I have been unable to discern its cause, this tangible ache is a symptom of some underlying physical problem. Only a trained Healer would be able to find the exact cause. I think you should contact the Jedi Council and asked them to send someone to relieve you."

"No," I shouted, then quickly controlled my voice and repeated. "No, I must complete my mission." The argument seemed weak even to my own ears as I looked inward and gauged my physical state. But I was nothing if not resourceful, as Qui-Gon had so often told me so I would have to find a way to make it through. Looking up into her concerned face, I thought back to her earlier offer. As I realized it was my only option, I hoped that I was making the right choice and would not cause her too much suffering. "I will not falter in this and I will do whatever it takes to accomplish my mission. Are you still willing to help me?"

She studied me intently for a few moments as if weighing the question then finally admitted softly, "When I approached you about helping you to cope with your pain, what I was sensing from you was an overwhelming loneliness and the ache of longing. But now that I look at your condition more thoroughly and see that the cause is as much physical as emotional, it may be beyond the scope of my abilities." She must have seen the confusion in my eyes because she continued to explain. "I have been trained to use my ability to alleviate pain caused by mental trauma and diagnosed physical illnesses or injuries. Using those skills to suppress pain of unknown origin could cause you more harm than good."

Realizing that she would not help me unless she felt certain she would not harm me, I swallowed my pride and admitted, "There is no physical reason for my pain, Annot, of that I am certain. It is the result of my own weakness, my overwhelming need to be with Qui-Gon and my inability to function in the role that he has trained me for all these years." The genuine compassion in her eyes broke something inside me and the floodgates holding back my feelings crumbled. "This is my first official mission since I achieved my Knighthood, a Knighthood I am not sure I fully deserve. I must complete my mission. I cannot fail the Order. I will not fail him again," I added in a whisper.

The silence in the room was deafening as I watched her consider my confession. She closed her eyes as she pondered, the slight tension between her eyebrows the only sign of her internal struggle. Finally, she opened her eyes and locked them with mine. "I will help you but with one condition. If there comes a point where my assistance is no longer enough to help you, then you will notify the Jedi Council."

Relief flooded through me as she spoke. I felt no qualms at agreeing to her condition, since I was sure that with her aid, I could manage to keep my rebellious body functioning, at least enough to complete the negotiations. "Agreed. Thank you," I replied sincerely as I extended my hand. The moment our hands touched, I could feel her absorbing some of the pain that coursed through me. I allowed it for only a minute before gently extracting my hand and rising to my feet. "Meditation and a few hours in a healing trance will help me to purge a good portion of my pain into the Force during the night. You should save your strength as I expect that by mid day tomorrow I will be in need of your assistance."

She studied me for a moment, then said, "If you are certain. Rest well, Obi-Wan."

"You as well, Annot, and thank you again for your generous concern," I replied as I walked her to the door. "I will see you at the morning session." She smiled in reply and headed down the hallway to her quarters.

Glancing at the chrono as I secured the door behind me, I saw it was now a little after 2200. With the time difference on Coruscant, Qui-Gon and Anakin would probably be in the dining hall having late-meal so I decided to spend a couple of hours in meditation before contacting them. Heading into the sleep chamber, I quickly stripped down to my leggings and inner tunic and moved onto the balcony. I settled on my knees in a spot by the railing, focused on the smells and sounds in the air and dropped into a meditative trance.

When I came back to awareness it was almost three hours later but I was feeling better than I had since before my ship had made the jump to hyperspace. My headache had receded to a dull throbbing at the base of my skull and my nausea was reduced to a minor inconvenience. Deciding I had better take advantage of that fact, I moved back into the common room and activated the holounit.

Sitting down in front of the player, I entered in the private code for a live feed into our quarters and waited. I was almost ready to give up when the light informing me that the signal had been accepted came on and Qui-Gon's beloved face filled the screen. "Good evening, my Master and Anakin," I added with a smile when I caught sight of him standing beside Qui-Gon's chair.

"Hello Padawan and Hi Obi-Wan," came from the speaker simultaneously then Qui-Gon added, "How is your mission going?"

"Exactly as you predicted it would. The Lorei and the Niatchie do have a gift for in-depth discussions," I replied.

"Such a polite term for senseless arguments," he chuckled. "I have taught you well." He grasped at his chest as the chuckles morphed into a cough and I could see Anakin looking down at him in concern.

"Master, are you all right?" I asked, my own chest tightening in apprehension as I watched him sip from the glass of water Anakin had quickly produced.

"I am fine, my own. My lungs just aren't ready for me to be laughing," he insisted. Anakin seemed like he wanted to contradict that but after a quick look from Qui-Gon he stepped back. But before I could question the boy, Qui-Gon asked, "Who are the Senior Envoys for the talks?"

"Farr Zuhayr for the Lorei and Elspeth Pelagia for the Niatchie," I replied, my mind shifting back to my earlier conversation. "Elspeth sends you her wishes for a speedy recovery. And you were right Master, this wasn't coincidence. When Elspeth contacted the Council she requested you but when you weren't available Master Windu suggested I go in your place."

Qui-Gon's image smiled as he commented, "Her grandfather, Andreth Sinoch, was the Niatchie envoy for the last signing and Elspeth was his aide. I was a guest at their family compound for a few days after the treaty was signed."

"So Annot told me," I said. "She is serving as her mother's aide for these talks."

"Little Annot?" he asked in disbelief. "She was such a precocious child."

"Well, it has been twenty-five years Master, so she is no longer a child though I think she may still qualify as precocious," I responded with a smile of my own.

"Enjoy your time with them, Obi-Wan," he instructed. "They are compassionate and caring people and as you know very few missions can actually be enjoyable."

"I will, Master," I promised and then the conversation went on to more mundane topics. Anakin told me about his day, beaming when he said he got a perfect score on his astro-navigation exam. Qui-Gon interjected a few comments but mostly he just sat back and let Anakin talk. I watched our Master as I listened, soaking in the sight of him and storing it deep in my heart. He looked a bit pale but it was hard to tell if that was the result of the quality of the transmission or something more.

After finishing the tale of his day, Anakin said his goodbyes and excused himself. I used the opportunity to ask the question that had been looming heavy in my heart since that cough. "Qui-Gon, are you sure you're all right?" I asked, wishing that the holo transmission would allow me to sense his condition, even though I knew that would allow him to sense mine.

"Stop worrying about me, Obi-Wan. I am fine," he insisted. "But as much as I am enjoying talking to you, we probably should end our call. It must be very late there and you must be tired. Plus if I remember correctly, the talks usually begin not too long after dawn."

I knew he was right but I found myself wanting to prolong the call, to keep at least this tiny connection to the man I missed so much. With a heavy sigh, I reluctantly agreed. "I guess I should get some sleep." I reached out and rested my hand against his image. "I love you, Qui-Gon. Stay well and I'll see you soon."

He duplicated my motion, placing his hand so that our palms appeared to be touching. "As I love you, my own. Hurry home to me," he said with uncharacteristic emotion before his image vanished from the screen.

My heart clenched as the screen went black and I forced myself to turn off the unit. The pain I had managed to purge during my meditation came back full force as the connection was severed and I fought to rise from the chair. Knowing that I would need to regain control over my body for the morning, I headed into the bedroom, stripped down to my linens and slipped into the bed. I settled under the covers, set my internal clock for daybreak and slowed my breathing as I dropped into a light healing trance.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though it wasn't quite the same as actually sleeping, five hours in a healing trance did wonders for me. As I rolled out of bed and headed into the shower, I actually felt the mild stirrings of appetite. Pulling the Force into me to try to keep this level of function, I cleaned up and dressed for the day.

Farr Zuhayr had kept his word and when I entered the common room I found another tray with tea, and an assortment of native fruit and breakfast breads. Knowing that getting some nutrition into my body was important, I sat at the counter in front of the food. I slowly drank a cup of the dark tea, and managed to eat two slices of the cionet bread and a piece niala fruit. After another mug of tea, I grabbed my cloak and headed to the conference room.

I could feel Annot's surprise at the improvement in my condition as I moved to greet each of the delegates. I could sense a portion of her attention on me as we settled into our seats and the debates began. Discussion on point three took a back slide almost as soon as we began and it took us most of the morning to get back to where we had been the previous night. By the time they announced the break for mid-meal, I was drawing heavily on the Force to maintain my control.

Annot came over to where I was seated as the other delegates started to the dining hall, pointing to the datapad in front of me as if she was questioning a specific point. When the last representative finally exited the room, I slumped down into my seat in relief. The debate had been so passionate that we had not even taken a short break during the five hours and I was at my limit.

Grabbing both my hands in hers, Annot spoke softly. "Relax, Obi-Wan, and let me help you."

I struggled to rise to my feet. "Need to get to the garden. The Living Force will help me to purge the pain." I was relieved when she didn't try to argue and just siphoned off a bit of my pain and helped me to my feet. I was thankful that I was able to walk out of the room unaided and that the gardens were empty when we entered. We found a secluded bench in the opposite corner and I half collapsed onto it as I allowed my eyes to close.

Annot settled down beside me and took my hands in hers as she had the night before. I could feel the pain and nausea within me lessening as she pulled it into herself. When it had lowered to a more manageable level, I pulled my hands away and opened my eyes. "Thank you," I said softly. She attempted to take my hands again but I moved them out of her reach. "No, do not overexert yourself. What you have already done has helped me tremendously. A few minutes of drawing energy from the Living Force will restore me enough to continue."

Although she didn't look thoroughly convinced, Annot nodded her agreement and relaxed back on the bench to purge the pain she had absorbed. I settled into the comforting currents of the Force and allowed its power to reenergize me. By the time the gong sounded announcing that mid-meal was being served, I was feeling much improved.

The informal buffet setting of this meal was a relief. I would be able to select small portions of the few items that my unruly stomach could actually palate and not fear offending my hosts. The meal passed with the same light conversation of the previous ones and I was relieved that I only had to participate occasionally. I was able to excuse myself as I had the day before and again spent the interlude in the gardens preparing for the afternoon session.

The afternoon session went slightly better than the morning and, by the time we paused for a short break a bit before 1600, the two groups had finally come to terms on the third point of the treaty. I had been better able to control my pain during this session and was able to make my way to the balcony overlooking the gardens on my own. I was not surprised to sense Annot following behind me but I didn't give it much thought when I heard her mother call her back before she reached the door. She was Elspeth's aide after all. So I allowed my surroundings to fade into the background and focused on the currents of the Force around me.

A few minutes later I felt Annot approaching again but when I turned to greet her, I was surprised to find her accompanied by Elspeth. My confusion must have been evident on my face because Annot shrugged her shoulders as she moved to stand beside me. When the Senior Niatchie Envoy slid the balcony doors closed behind her, I knew this was not a social visit but before I could question her she spoke.

"Although Annot has been less than forthcoming in answering my queries on the matter, I know her well enough to be aware that she has been using her talents to assist you with some physical difficulty." I opened my mouth to attempt an explanation but she held up her hand to stop me. "Knowing the level of dedication that your Master and the Jedi in general maintain, I can only assume that you are accepting her assistance in order to complete your mission and fulfill your duty to Ansion. While I truly appreciate this effort, your dedication concerns me. In your vigilance to serve our needs, do not extend yourself so far as to cause yourself harm."

Relieved that although Elspeth knew of our collusion, she had decided not to press either of us for the details of the situation, I quickly sought to reassure her. "I appreciate your concern on my behalf, but I am confident that I can fulfill my duty without any harm to Annot or myself." At her smile, I felt emboldened and added, "Especially if the talks continue to move forward at this increased pace and I can get the delegates to agree on the final points this evening."

"You are as ambitious as you are dedicated, Knight Kenobi," she replied with a glint in her eyes, before sliding open the doors and returning to the conference room.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," Annot apologized as soon as her mother disappeared. "I should have realized that my mother would notice the effect siphoning your pain would have on me."

Knowing I would have had no better luck hiding something like that from Qui-Gon, I sought to reassure her. "It's okay, Annot. I, more than most, know how difficult it is to hide anything from someone who knows you that well." Before she could reply, I noticed the delegates taking their places at the table. I drew on the Force once more to augment my struggling body then took her by the arm and escorted her back into the negotiations.

The delegates had managed to agree on the two remaining minor points relatively quickly but the discussion on the last major point was going nowhere. It seemed like every time I got one person to see the benefits of compromise, someone else found another reason to object to it. I drew on every negotiating trick Qui-Gon had ever taught me but I was unable to make any progress in getting the two delegations to come to an agreement. The discussion went back and forth for about two hours although the pounding behind my eyes made it feel more like two days. It was taking every bit of training and stamina I possessed to hold the pain at bay enough to direct the negotiations.

Glancing at the chrono mounted on the opposite wall, my resolve faltered when I saw that it was now almost 1830. If the talks followed yesterday's pattern, there was only a little over an hour left to get them to come to an agreement. Otherwise the talks would continue into tomorrow and even if the negotiations concluded quickly, tradition called for the signing to occur at dawn so I would be unable to leave until the following day. Forcing back both my frustration and my pain, I concentrated all my efforts on the agreement I was trying to forge.

During one particularly heated outburst between the groups, my struggle with my pain must have become apparent to Annot because she lingered with her hand resting comfortingly between my shoulder blades, absorbing my discomfort as she refilled my water goblet and the one belonging to the delegate on my right. I met her quick glance with a smile of appreciation, hoping that no one other than Elspeth had noticed the gesture before turning my full attention back to the task at hand.

The last point of debate was the Lorei request to build an educational marine research facility along a secluded section of shoreline on Niatchie's largest ocean. Although the two cultures valued equity in all things, they also valued the separateness of their societies. There were instances where one culture had allowed encroachment by the other for a specified purpose but those were few and far between. The debate raged on. One delegate or another rejected, without much consideration, every suggestion I made for an equitable compromise by the Lorei. I had run out of viable options and was beginning to think that an agreement on this particular issue may be impossible when Elspeth Pelagia rose from her seat.

"Although the uniqueness of our individual cultures is something we all value greatly, I feel the time has come for us to move forward into some joint ventures," she explained. "Rather than a separate research facility for the Lorei, I suggest an addition to the existing facility at Raonu Cove where the Niatchie and Lorie could work together." The shocked silence in the room as she settled back into her seat was almost deafening and I wondered how soon it would be replaced by an eruption of chaos.

I was pleasantly surprised when after a few low grumbled comments from various delegates around the room, Farr Zuhayr stood up and addressed the room. "My esteemed colleague appears to have been bestowed with the wisdom of the ages. I concur with her brilliant solution to our current stalemate and suggest that we expand on it by creating a joint hydroponics facility on Solianet."

It took only a few minutes of mostly silent contemplation for the remaining delegates to put their support behind their leaders' suggestions. Basic issue decided, the next half hour was spent hammering out the exact wording on this revised segment of the treaty. Although I was almost at the end of my endurance, the exhilaration of knowing that the main debates had been resolved helped me to force myself forward.

After the verbage discussion was concluded, the majority of the delegates moved from the conference room to the dining area to begin their celebration of the accord. Within moments, only Annot, her Lorei counterpart, the calligrapher and myself remained in the room to review the wording of the full document. I silently thanked Qui-Gon for the years of relentless training in the nuances of language that I had grudgingly endured at his side when it allowed me to easily smooth over any wording concerns in the final edition.

Surprisingly it took less than a half hour for us to review, edit and approve the final version of the treaty. After we finished, the Lorie assistant collected the final draft of the document and escorted the calligrapher into the small workroom that had been prepared for her. Annot and I looked over at each other as they exited but I was the first one to voice the question on both our minds.

"That was an unexpected shift of position. Did you have any idea that your mother would be suggesting such a change?" I asked.

"I was as astounded by it as you were," she replied. "Though I did notice that she seemed to be deep in thought a number of times during these last few hours, I just passed it off as concentration on the proceedings. In hindsight, I see that she must have been mentally strategizing on the best time to unveil her proposal."

"I truly feel that only positive things will come from this new level of cooperation between the cultures," I said sincerely. "Sharing knowledge and working together for a common goal is always a beneficial experience for all."

"Not to mention that this turn of events will allow you to return home that much sooner," Annot teased.

"Although I would have done whatever it took to complete the mission, I must say that knowing I will be able to return to Qui-Gon in the morning is like having the weight of the galaxy lifted from my shoulders," I admitted diffidently.

Before I could say anything else, a young page entered the room and announced, "Ser Zuhayr has sent me to collect you both. They are awaiting your arrival before beginning to serve dinner."

After a quick glance at me, Annot rose and answered succinctly, "Tell Ser Zuhayr that we will be there momentarily," looking intently at the boy until he bowed and turned away. Placing her hands on my back as she had earlier, she drained off a portion of the pain I had been struggling to contain then grasped my arm. "Come on, Obi-Wan. The sooner we get in there, the sooner dinner will be concluded and you can get some rest."

We entered the dining room to find that everyone else had already taken his or her seats. My apprehension over not having time to stop in the gardens to rejuvenate was alleviated somewhat when I noticed the placement of the two remaining seats. They were set together, in the place beside Elspeth, and I smiled at her in gratitude for her consideration as I settled into the chair.

If anything this meal was more elaborate than last night's, with the time between the courses expanded to allow the various delegates to share their personal views on both the negotiations and the treaty itself. I found my hold on the headache and nausea waning a few times as the night inched onward and I was grateful to have Annot's subtle help to keep it in check. Thankfully, I was able to acknowledge the gratitude expressed by a number of representatives with smiles and a few short words of thanks and was not called upon to make any lengthy speeches.

After what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only two hours, final dishes were collected and people rose from their seats. Young pages passed trays of liquor glasses around and the celebratory toasts began. My stomach lurched in protest as I brought the glass of pungent liquid to my lips to feign drinking from it and it took all of my focus to retain control. Annot immediately sensed my distress and reached her left hand across her body to rest atop mine under the cover of the table. As the first toasts by Farr and Elspeth spread to toasts from other delegates, only her assistance kept me from vomiting each time I raised the glass to my lips.

When the toasts concluded, people began inching away from the tables to mingle. After those around us had moved off into smaller groups, I was able to deposit my still full glass on the table without drawing attention to it. I stayed standing at the table for a long moment, drawing on the Force for strength, then proceeded to where the two Senior Envoys were talking in hushed tones.

I bowed formally when they looked up and said, "If you have no further need of me, I will say my goodnights. I need to transmit my report to the Council and arrange for a transport to collect me in the morning."

"We would be honored if you would remain for a few days," Farr Zuhayr invited. "It would give us the opportunity to show you something of our world outside the walls of the conference room."

Although it shouldn't have, the request came as a surprise and I had to think quickly to refuse in a way that would not offend my hosts. "As much as I would love the prospect of exploring Ansion, I regret that I have duties awaiting me on Coruscant. If the offer can be postponed, I would love to return and partake of your hospitality at a later date."

"You are now a part of our history and culture, Knight Kenobi, so you are welcome to return as soon and as often as you would like," Farr replied.

"Maybe your Master could accompany you," Elspeth added. "It has been many years since Ansion has had the pleasure of his presence."

The thought of spending time with Qui-Gon in some of the remote locations I had read of in the mission briefing warmed me and I couldn't help but smile. "Force willing, both Qui-Gon and I will be able to visit sometime in the not too distant future."

"We will look forward to it," Farr replied before changing the subject. "The shuttle to the signing pavilion will depart at 0515, from the hangar your transport landed in. Rest well, Knight Kenobi. We will see you in the morning."

I exited the room through the doorway into the garden and was not surprised to sense Annot following a few moments behind. I dropped onto the first bench I reached, pulling wisps of the Force from the life surrounding me as I waited for her to appear. I could sense her weariness as she approached and I resolved that I would not allow her to deplete herself any further.

"How are you holding up?" she asked without preamble.

"About the same as you are, I would expect," I answered. "But a few hours of meditation and some sleep should allow me to fulfill my duties come morning."

"That combined with the knowledge that you are homeward bound should help to restore your energy levels," she observed with a hint of a smile.

I looked at her intently as she sat down beside me and marveled at how this amazing woman had seen through my heaviest mental armor almost right from the start. I owed her so much and although I knew words were not enough, they were all I had at the moment. "I don't think I could have managed these past few hours or the past two days for that matter without your aid, Annot. You have my utmost respect and my eternal gratitude."

"You carry a level of dedication within you, Obi-Wan, that I have never before observed in anyone," Annot maintained. "I was honored to be able to use my skills to help you fulfill your duty and by doing so to aid my people."

"Thank you. Now I think we both need to get some rest," I said as I rose from the bench. When she reached for my hand, I pressed hers back into her lap. "You are exhausted. I can manage to get to my quarters unassisted. Sleep well, I will see you in the morning." Before she could protest, I headed down the walkway that would lead me to my quarters.

By the time I entered my quarters, I felt like I had run five kilometers not just walked six hundred meters. I collapsed onto the sofa, used my remaining energy to pull off my boots and then stretched out along the sofa's length. Although under normal circumstances I would not think of meditating in this position, my exhaustion was such that the thought of getting up to settle onto my knees was more than I could deal with. So after a silent apology to the Force for my laziness, I closed my eyes and dropped into the soothing currents of the Force.

When I surfaced from my meditative trance two hours later, the bone-deep exhaustion was gone and my headache had been reduced to a dull ache behind my eyes. I rose from the couch and after pulling a bottle of water from the serving bar, I settled into the chair at the communications unit. With the time difference, it was now around 2000 on Coruscant. I knew that at this hour, Qui-Gon and Anakin would be in our quarters so I opted to contact them first before I called in my mission report to the duty Master.

I entered the codes and the connection was established much quicker than the previous night. I hid my disappointment when my holonet screen came to life to show Anakin's face and not my Master's. "Hello Obi-Wan," he said as he materialized. "How are you?"

"Hello Anakin," I replied as I studied the boy's image. The quicksilver smile had vanished and his fidgeting spoke loudly of nervousness. "Is everything okay?" I asked, as I inspected the parts of our quarters visible behind him.

"Sure, everything's fine," he replied almost too quickly.

I was certain that he was at least hedging on the entire truth but rather than press him I changed the question. "Could you get Master for me?"

"Um... he's not here right now," he answered.

"Where is he, Anakin?" I asked, my apprehension spiking at the boy's odd behavior.

"He's visiting with Master Windu and some other people," he said hesitantly, again making me feel like I was only getting part of the truth.

Well, there were other ways for me to get my answers. "Okay, I will just have to call him on his comlink."

"I don't think he brought it with him," he announced then changed the subject. "When are you coming home, Obi-Wan?"

"I should be home tomorrow morning, hopefully in time to join you both for first-meal," I replied, the excitement at that prospect overriding the confusion I had been feeling.

"Great," he said, a look that could only be called relief appearing on his face.

Remembering my own discomfort in dealing with my rather unpredictable Master in the early days of my apprenticeship, I wondered if that was the cause of the boy's strange reactions. "Having trouble keeping our Master in line, Anakin?" I teased, smiling as I spoke, hoping the light teasing would lessen his apprehension.

"You have no idea," he muttered. He stood silently for a moment then added in a rush of words. "I have to go, Obi-Wan. I'm meeting some classmates to work on a project for astrophysics. See you tomorrow."

Before I could say another word, he broke the connection and the screen in front of me went black. I sat back in disbelief as I peered into the darkened screen, still somewhat confused by Anakin's odd behavior. Although I had only known the boy a little more than two cycles, we had become very close during that time. But this edgy and tense behavior was very unlike the boy I had come to know and I wondered if the responsibility of watching over our still recovering Master was more than he could handle.

Well, sitting here mulling over probable causes was getting me nowhere. The only way I would be able to clear up my confusion was to speak to the Master in question. Hoping Anakin had been mistaken about Qui-Gon leaving his comlink behind, I switched the console to audio only and keyed in his personal comm code. I banked my disappointment when the automated message response came though the speaker instead of Qui-Gon's soft brogue, not wanting it to show in my voice as I left my message.

Good evening, my Master. Since you were out socializing with Mace when I called and seemed to have forgotten your comlink, I had to resort to leaving a message for you. I wanted to let you know that the Lorei and the Niatchie have finally come to terms on all points and the treaty will be signed at dawn tomorrow. So baring a major catastrophe, I should be back at Temple in time to enjoy a late first-meal with you and Anakin. Maybe you could make some fraisebois sweetcakes. I love you, Qui-Gon. Until tomorrow.

Another thought came to me as I ended the message and after switching back to holonet mode, I entered in the code for Mace Windu's quarters. I waited for a couple minutes for the signal to be accepted but when it wasn't, I rejected the option of being sent to his comlink. I exhaled a heavy breath as I severed the connection, trying to purge my frustration at not being able to talk to Qui-Gon. Anxiety over Anakin's strange behavior still filled me but I pushed it to the back of my mind. My headache was quickly returning to its earlier intensity so I figured I'd better take care of my other calls.

I reached the Mission Office quickly and gave a brief report to the Knight on duty. I informed him that the negotiations had been completed and my full written report would be filed within the allotted time frame once I returned. He was also able to process my request for transport, letting me know that he was able to reroute a Temple pilot for a stop on Ansion on his return to Coruscant. I was delighted to hear that the transport would be arriving by 0800 Ansion time. The five hour time difference would work to my advantage this time, putting me back at Temple for first-meal as I had hoped.

After thanking the Knight for his assistance, I closed the connection, set the comm unit to standby mode in case Qui-Gon called back and then headed into the bedroom. It was now almost midnight, which left barely five hours for me to sleep and I knew I would need every minute I could get. I stripped down to my linens, dropped into bed and closed my eyes. After setting my internal chrono to wake me, I drew on the Force to help me slip into a trance-deepened sleep, hoping that five hours would be enough to revitalize my depleted body.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was still dark when my internal clock roused me from sleep. My rest time had not restored me as much as it had the previous night but I felt confident that it would be enough to get me through the next few hours. I took a moment to check the message light on the comm unit, fighting my disappointment that none had arrived. I went through my morning ablutions quickly then tossed everything but my dress uniform back into my bag.

As I donned the various black layers, my mind flashed back to the last time I had worn this uniform. It had been a few tens before the Naboo debacle and Qui-Gon and I had attended a formal reception in honor of the anniversary of Chancellor Valorum's election. After spending the meal together, we had moved on to mingle with the various attendees. I had been well aware of how often his gaze fell on me as I sauntered around the hall, the heat of his lust-filled stares boring into me. I had taken full advantage of the enticement, posing brazenly and brushing up against him at every opportunity.

I had been rewarded by being taken against the door of our quarters as soon as it latched closed behind us. I shivered at the remembered pleasure as I tugged on my dress boots. The erotic image of Qui-Gon, tunics hanging open, leggings pushed down to his boot tops burst into my mind. The frenzied coupling had been amazingly intense and we had collapsed to the floor panting heavily.

I knew that even with the drugs that had affected his libido finally purged from his system, Qui-Gon would not be ready for something that energetic but there were many other things we could do. Anakin would be leaving for his morning classes very soon after my return and I had high hopes for putting that private time to very good use. I finished dressing with images of those anticipated pleasures dancing behind my eyes.

Well there would be time enough to plan out my strategy on the flight home. So after a final check in the mirror to ensure that my stola was even and my sash was straight, I clipped my lightsaber to my belt, tossed my bag over my shoulder and headed to the hangar.

The same young Lorei aide who had originally escorted me to my quarters greeted me at the hangar door. The young man took my bag and stowed it into a compartment in the wall before directing me to where the others had gathered. A mid-sized atmospheric shuttle sat on the tarmac about a meter away from where the group was gathered. As I approached it, the representatives were making their way up the open ramp.

The shuttle was a fairly new and somewhat expensive model with a sleek gray finish on its aerodynamic shape. The ramp and decks were carpeted in a deep blue patterned plush and the travel couches arrayed throughout the ship's midsection were upholstered in a luxurious light gray velour. The ship was definitely top of the line and befitted the status of Lorei Prime Minister.

I settled into a seat at the edge of a row where I would have a good view of the countryside we passed over through the transparisteel portal. When all the other delegates had been seated, the groups containing the two cultures' rulers entered the shuttle. Annot glanced at me as she entered, giving me a warm smile before she continued forward into the ship. She took her place in the front row alongside her mother, the Niatchie Prime Minister and First Secretary. An identically composed Lorie contingent took their place in the other half of the first row led by Farr Zuhayr and his aide.

After the two senior contingents were seated, the steward walked around to ensure that everyone was secure in their seats as the pilot prepared for take off. The ship rose gently on its repulsors and moved gradually from the hangar. We cleared the bay doors and headed into the atmosphere. I watched as the technology of the city cluster was quickly left behind and we moved over the continent's more rural locations. It took only a few minutes for us to ascend to a flight altitude of one thousand meters and settle into a steady travel velocity.

Although the ship being in the atmosphere muted my ability to draw on the Living Force of the planet, I managed to control the lingering pain. The delegates around me were locked in conversations that luckily I was not called upon to contribute to. Using that solitude to my advantage, I strengthened my body as much as I could while I stayed glued to the viewport, my eyes following the shaded outlines of the terrain below us. During the length of the trip, it changed from the deciduous trees dotting the mountainsides of the continent's temperate zone to the jungle foliage of the tropical region.

We had traveled about three hundred kilometers into the tropics when the shuttle began to make its descent. The vehicle's exterior landing lights illuminated the terrain beneath us and I was enraptured by the sight. As we got closer to the ground, the dense foliage separated into individual trees and the thin blue lines that denoted the path of waterways magnified into powerful rivers and waterfalls. The landscape was magnificent and I thought about how much Qui-Gon must have enjoyed his visit here. The natural habitat was almost totally undisturbed and I felt like I could sense the teeming life filling the area even within the confines of the ship.

I had read the briefings and seen the holos but I was still astonished at the sight that filled the viewport as we cleared the last grove of trees. Directly in the center of the narrowest part of the sea that divided the two continents was a small man-made island. The island had been constructed at the exact mid point of the body of water, with half the land considered part of Lorei and the other half being part of Niatchie.

The island had been constructed for the very first treaty signing and the pavilion that now stood on it had been constructed fifty years later for the third. Over the subsequent years, it had been enlarged and embellished but it had remained a divided structure. The half that was part of the Lorei continent was adorned with art and artifacts representing their history and culture and the Niatchie half was decorated with representations of their culture. Even the external architecture showed the visible divide and I couldn't pull my eyes from the truly unique sight.

The shuttle landed on a small tarmac edging the border of the Lorei continent just as the sky was beginning to fill with hints of pre-dawn light. Two suspension bridges had been erected on opposite sides of the island, each one connecting the island to its respective continent and as the group disembarked from the shuttle, we made our way to the Lorei Bridge. The groups had automatically separated as we left the ship with the Prime Ministers leading each entourage as they processed side by side. I took my expected position beside the Lorei calligrapher who held the box containing the scroll he had so patiently crafted, following silently as the groups moved quickly across.

The groups remained separated as we entered the decorated pavilion. The signing table had been set in its traditional spot in the exact center of the room with a number of smaller tables set up along the perimeter. Divided first into groups based on which culture had hosted the talks, these tables were then set up chronologically, each displaying a glass case enclosing that year's formal treaty and a group of related drawings.

The display set directly behind the signing table contained the most recent treaty and I couldn't suppress my smile as I my eyes fell upon a drawing that depicted Qui-Gon overseeing that signing. The pose was slightly different than the one on the wall of my quarters but it still portrayed him in all of his understated grace. I allowed my eyes to linger on the image for a moment longer, drinking in the sight of him before refocusing on the task at hand buoyed by the knowledge that I would be going home to him very soon.

The Lorei calligrapher deposited the case reverently on the table then moved to stand off in his people's section of the building. Alone I moved behind the table, opened the clear box and removed the delicate scroll. Holding the gaze of the group assembled opposite me, I unrolled the parchment then picked up the writing implements that had been placed on either side.

Extending my hands with a quill resting in each palm, I declared fervently. "Today, along with renewing the treaty that has connected your cultures for the past two hundred years, the Lorie and Niatchie are embarking on a new journey of cooperation and togetherness. May the Force and all the gods you hold dear watch over and aid you as you begin this joint venture."

Both Prime Ministers took their decorated quills, placed them against the parchment and declared together as they signed, "By my oath as the elected ruler of my people, I commit in signing this treaty that we will all work in unison with our brethren for the best interests of Ansion." The two finished their signatures with a flourish then handed the quills to their Senior Envoys.

The pattern continued, the oaths spoken as the delegates signed, varying only slightly by the person's position in the infrastructure. I stayed frozen in my spot, witnessing each and every signature as it was transferred to the parchment. When the last delegates had signed and placed the quills back down on the table, I sprinkled the drying powder over the ink, let it set for a moment then brushed off the excess.

Picking up the parchment, I held it up and spoke the traditional words. "By your honor and the honor of your families, you have pledged to do all in your power to uphold the provisions of this treaty. May you find strength and harmony in that shared task." I laid it back on the table, rolled it carefully back into a scroll and tied it with a pair of ribbons. Lifting the top of the crystal case, I placed in reverently inside. Relief flooded me as I secured the clasp on the ornate lid, my last official duty to the mission completed with that task.

An air of jubilance filled the area as the case was closed. The delegates mingled throughout the small pavilion, cultural divisions forgotten as they shared the elation of fulfilling this important task. As I listened to snatches of the conversations going on around the room, my mind went back to the last few hours of the negotiations. As glad as I was for the outcome of the debates, now that they were completed I again wondered at the abrupt agreement that had been engineered.

My curiosity got the better of me when I caught sight of Elspeth standing off by herself and I approached her. "Everyone seems very pleased with the new treaty," I said with a slight smile.

"Yes indeed, Knight Kenobi. This is a wonderful path that we will be embarking upon," Elspeth replied.

Her comment gave me the opening I had been looking for. "May I ask you a question, Envoy Pelagia?" When she nodded I continued. "What inspired you to suggest an alternative that is so radical to your planet's culture?"

Her glance shifted from me to where Annot was standing talking with another delegate and back again with a fond smile. "My daughter was my inspiration." She must have seen my confusion because she explained. "Seeing her willingly absorb the pain of a person she had just barely met so that you could perform your duty made me realize that our insular habits no longer served any purpose. We have held on to the old ways long enough, Knight Kenobi. It is time for us to move slowly forward, to recreate our cultures to the point that within a few generations the treaty will no longer be necessary."

Another delegate approached and ended our conversation before I could respond to her disclosure. I politely greeted the new arrival then moved from the building, deep in thought over her admission. I shuddered to think of what might have happened if Mace had given in to my request to refuse this mission. So many things that had seemed irrelevant or just coincidental now showed they had a much deeper purpose. I could almost hear Master Yoda's gentle chiding. 'Occur by accident, nothing does,' he would cackle. For as much self-recrimination I had been feeling over my weakness since I left Coruscant, my need had been the catalyst to this new direction for Ansion. Again one of Qui-Gon's favorite maxims was proving true. The Force does work in truly mysterious ways.

I had only been outside a short time when the delegates began returning to the shuttle. Relief flooded into me, as my headache had been steadily increasing as the time had passed and I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before the nausea followed. I drew on the Force to strengthen me as I walked to the shuttle, thankful that the worst was over. As soon as I was settled onto my transport, I would be able to drop into the meditative trance I would need to revive myself enough to greet Qui-Gon the way I hoped to.

The trip back passed more quickly than I had expected. The knowledge that I would be leaving shortly allowed me to relax and just enjoy the scenery. As we came into the hangar, I caught a glimpse of a small ship with Jedi markings sitting on the tarmac and my heart leapt. All that remained was the formal goodbyes and I would be on my way back to the Temple and Qui-Gon.

Thanks and invitations accompanied the goodbyes of each delegate as they moved passed me and out of the shuttle. I moved onto the tarmac in the company of the two Prime Ministers and their entourage and accepted their thanks and good wishes as well. After a few minutes, everyone else had moved out of the hangar leaving me with just Elspeth and Annot.

I looked intently at Annot and smiled. "It seems that your selfless actions were very inspiring." Her chuckle and slight blush told me that she was fully aware of the conversation that I had shared with her mother back on the island. I took her hand and added seriously, "I don't know if I could have made it through without your aid, Annot. You have my utmost gratitude."

Even as she again drew off my pain, she contradicted me. "You give me too much credit, Obi-Wan. You are a resourceful person. I am certain that you would have found a way to complete your mission."

"I only give credit where credit is due," I replied as I extracted my hand from hers.

I could sense someone approaching from behind me even as Elspeth looked over my shoulder in the direction of the ship we had just left. "I expect that this young man is looking for you, Knight Kenobi," she said with a smile.

Before I could even turn around, a hand clasped on my shoulder and a very familiar voice spoke. "Yes, Knight Kenobi. Your transport awaits."

I forgot all protocol as I turned quickly in surprise and drew my old friend into a quick hug and exclaimed. "Garen, what are you doing here?" He gave me a concerned look as I stepped back, but I evaded his silent question by turning back and introducing him. "May I present Senior Padawan Garen Muln of the Jedi Temple." They both smiled and nodded so I continued. "Garen, this is Senior Niatchie Envoy Elspeth Pelagia and her assistant Annot Pelagia."

"It is an honor to meet you both," Garen replied with a formal bow.

The four of us chatted for a few more minutes before Elspeth excused herself and Annot smiled and said, "I will say my goodbyes as well, Obi-Wan, since I know that you are anxious to return home. I hope that you will have the opportunity to return for a visit in the not too distant future."

"I will do my best," I said. "I'm sure Qui-Gon would love to visit as well so hopefully we will be able to come together." My expression got a bit more serious as I added, "I will not forget your kindness, Annot. Thank you again for everything." I bent into a formal bow then turned and headed across the hangar with Garen at my heels.

After stopping to retrieve my bag, Garen and I headed for his ship. The loading ramp had barely closed behind us when he said sternly, "You look like hell, Kenobi, even worse than you did when your Master was still in the tank. What is going on?"

"I'm fine. I have just been having some headaches, nothing major," I said as forcefully as I could, trying to convince him. "Can we just get going?"

Garen glared at me as we headed down the hallway. "This is me you're talking to, Kenobi, not someone you just met yesterday. This is definitely not 'nothing' but our five hour trip to Coruscant will give me plenty of time to get you to fess up so I guess we can get airborne first." He led us into the cockpit and pointed to the copilot's seat. "Have a seat, buddy, and we'll be off the ground in a few minutes."

After securing my duffle, I settled into the conforming pilot couch, glad to allow my weary body to collapse but even happier to be heading home. I absently looked around the cockpit of the small ship as Garen ran through his final preflight checks. It was one of the newest models of the two person ships the Jedi usually used for quick insertions into volatile situations. The ship was built for speed and sharp maneuvering with heavy shields and standard weapons. Normally, I would have been itching for the opportunity to fly the ship but my growing headache took away any appeal that piloting held. Though I did find it odd that this type of ship had been used for transport duty and as I closed my eyes, I vowed to ask Garen about it after I had rested a bit.

Even with my eyes closed, I felt when the ship's repulsor lifts kicked in and it began its slow journey through the hangar. I used those few moments to draw in as much of the Living Force as possible to augment myself for the journey through hyperspace. I kept my full focus on my connection to the Force, not even dividing my attention enough to watch the planet disappear behind us. Only a few minutes had passed before Garen announced, "We'll be going into hyperspace in five, Kenobi, so be prepared to answer my questions."

The pain as the ship entered hyperspace was even worse than on the trip out. My head felt like a vise had closed around it and every nerve in my body screamed in agony. I may have cried out but I couldn't be sure if the sound I had heard was my own voice or something else. I was so focused on keeping the contents of my stomach from spewing out onto the deck that I barely heard Garen calling out to me. When I didn't answer, I felt his hand on my shoulder and a warm wash of Force healing flowing into me before my world went dark.

I don't know how long I was out of it but I came awake to the animated sound of Garen's voice. I was still having trouble focusing so at first I was only catching snatches of the conversation. "He's definitely sick ...said he had headaches...Force sense is weak..." The voice coming through the comm in reply was familiar and I was struggling to identify it when I heard Qui-Gon's name. "Readmitted to Healer's hall."

That comment got my full attention. I forced my eyes open and reached out for Garen's arm. "What's wrong with Qui-Gon?" I croaked out, fighting the nausea that was quickly reasserting itself.

"Sit back, Obi-Wan," he ordered, worry evident in his voice. "I'm more concerned with you at this moment."

"No, I need to know what is wrong with Qui-Gon," I argued, struggling against my weak body as I leaned closer to the comm unit.

"Your Master is in good hands, Obi-Wan," the voice coming over the comm that I finally identified as Mace Windu explained. "Just a minor setback. Master Jufa has him there so he can keep an eye on him." Mace was as good as Qui-Gon at keeping his voice serene and I wished I could see his face to get some inkling of whether he was being totally honest. But before I could say anything else he continued. "At this point, I am more concerned with your difficulties. Padawan Muln is under strict orders to escort you directly to Healer's Hall. You are to report to Master Jufa when you get there."

Knowing that nothing would keep me from Qui-Gon if that was where he was made it was easy to agree. "Don't worry, Master Windu. I'll head directly to Healer's Hall after we land." 'And to my Master', I added silently.

Garen must have realized that I had agreed too easily because he looked at me knowingly and whispered harshly, "Straight to Master Jufa's office. No detours."

"According to the report you filed last night, you completed the mission successfully in spite of your difficulties," Mace said.

"Partly because of them," I answered with a frown.

He was silent for a moment and I thought he was going to ask for more details but then he changed the subject. "Rest for the remainder of the trip, Knight Kenobi," Mace ordered. "And don't be stubborn. Let Padawan Muln help you if you need it."

"Yes, Master Windu," I replied and as soon I heard the connection click closed, Garen turned to me.

"Damn it, Obi-Wan, you scared me half to death," he growled.

"Don't worry about me, Garen. I'll be fine," I argued.

"Yeah sure and Hoth is a tropical paradise," he muttered. "How long have you been sick?"

Knowing that Garen wouldn't give up until I answered, I explained in as little detail as possible. "It started when I left Coruscant. The pressure on the bond that I have with Qui-Gon when the ship went into hyperspace was almost overwhelming. I have been fighting the headaches and nausea ever since. If it wasn't for Annot, I don't think I could have completed the mission."

"Annot?" he questioned in confusion.

"Annot is a natural empath," I explained. "She was generous enough to use her talents to bleed off some of my pain so that I could fulfill my duties."

Garen looked at me incredulously. "You asked a total stranger for help?"

I couldn't help but chuckle even though it increased the pounding in my head. "You know me too well. No, she sensed my distress and was very adamant that I accept her assistance." I took a deep breath to settle my stomach then asked, "How much longer until we reach Coruscant?"

"About two hours but don't change the subject," Garen shot back. "You and Qui-Gon have been apart from each other a number of times. Why would you have reacted so strongly to it this time?"

"My own weakness, I suppose," I admitted. "It seems I have developed a deep seated emotional need to be with Qui-Gon and have been unable to get past it no matter how hard I try."

"Obi-Wan, you're one of the strongest and most emotionally stable people I know," he argued. "There has to be some reason for this, something that accounts for these physical symptoms."

"If that was the case it would be happening all the time, not just when I'm away from Qui-Gon," I countered. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, Garen, but the bottom line is: I don't think I was ready for my Knighthood. Things may have worked out well this time but what will happen in the future when this weakness will keep me from completing my mission."

"You're borrowing trouble, Kenobi," Garen scolded. "Why don't you wait to see what Master Jufa finds when we get back to the Temple." He reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder and my headache and nausea lessened as I felt another strong pulse of Force healing flow into me. "Now why don't you try to get some rest. I'll wake you when we are ready to come out of hyperspace."

I nodded thankfully in reply, not sure I could sleep but relieved that I could end this conversation. Closing my eyes, I used all my focus to settle into a light meditative trance as I had on the trip out. As I was drifting towards that state, my mind replayed the strange conversation I'd had with Anakin last night. In light of the knowledge that Qui-Gon was back in Healer's Hall, his odd behavior was starting to make sense. Having him keep this type of information from me would just not do. I would have to have a long talk with the boy and explain that to him in no uncertain terms. Resolved to that, I allowed myself to settle into a precarious trance.

When I came out of my assisted meditative trance, the pain and nausea had lessened to a manageable level and the chrono on the instrument panel told me almost two hours had passed. Garen must have sensed me surfacing because a bottle of chilled water was pressed into my hand as he asked, "Feeling better?"

I took two long swallows from the bottle, wetting my very dry throat then answered, "Somewhat, thanks. How long before we reach Coruscant?"

Glancing at the display before him, he replied, "About ten minutes." He studied me intently as he spoke, probing me gently with a tendril of the Force. "I have seen you in a variety of conditions over the years, Kenobi, but I have never seen you looking as bad as you did right after the ship went into hyperspace." His lips upturned into a wry smile as he continued to probe me. "You looked even worse than that night that you and Reeft decided to see which of you could drink the most shots of Mrissi amberglow and still stay standing."

My head throbbed only slightly when I chuckled at the memory and I was suddenly very grateful that Garen had been the person to collect me from Ansion. That reminded me of my earlier question. "Garen, how did you end up getting to fly this little gem on transport duty?"

"Exceptional isn't she," he chuckled. "In truth, I just got lucky. She had just undergone some special modifications and Master Koon needed to get to Nirauan in a hurry. Since I had helped her with some testing before, Master Gallia thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to put her though the paces. The detour to Ansion was a last minute change. I was just prepping the ship to leave Nirauan when the orders came in from the Mission Office to stop on Ansion on the way. I didn't know that you were the person I was picking up until I saw you disembark from that shuttle."

I smiled as he spoke, - 'the Force does work in mysterious ways.'

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace in about sixty seconds," Garen announced, his full attention now on the control panel in front of him. "If you had been feeling better, I would have suggested dropping out of hyperspace early so I could show you what this little baby can do," he added with a touch of regret.

"Maybe I can take a raincheck on that," I replied, a matching regret in my tone, torn between the desire to fly this little beauty and the knowledge that if I did I would most likely be heaving on the deck.

Garen smiled broadly and said, "Well I'm sure that could be arranged. The newly minted Knight who single handedly dispatched a Sith must have a few favors due him from the powers that be."

I couldn't suppress the shudder that went through me at his lightly spoken words. Even though he had said them in jest, I preferred not to be reminded of what that being had almost accomplished. He must have noticed my discomfort because he dropped the subject and refocused on his controls. Only a few more seconds passed before the sleek lines of hyperspace reformed into Coruscant's familiar sky.

The physical relief I felt as we dropped into real space was amazing. Along with again being able to feel the Force created by the billions of beings on the planet below us, the bond between Qui-Gon and I flared back to life as if a door had suddenly been opened. Basking in its comfort, I drew in a few deep breaths to settle myself as Garen contacted Coruscant control for clearance for his approach to the planet. Their voices faded from my awareness as I focused all my attention on my quickly expanding bond with Qui-Gon.

The small part of my brain that was still processing thought was awed by how intense the connection was even at this distance. Focusing inward, I could almost feel the connection strengthening as the kilometers between us dropped away. Although we were still too far apart to communicate mentally, I was able to get a sense of his physical and psychological state. Concentrating a bit harder, I could feel the heaviness in his lungs as they drew in air and the lethargic state of his body. His mind was muzzy and I realized that he was sleeping, his sleep possibly having been deepened by one of the Healers. My mental touch must have begun to rouse him from his slumber and I felt his mind reaching automatically for me even though he was still mostly asleep. Sending a soothing wave of the Force to push him back into a deeper sleep, I gently pulled back from his mind. Frustrated by what I had sensed, I muttered under my breath, "he feels so weak."

It took me a moment to realize that I had spoken louder than I thought when I heard Garen's confused, "what did you say?"

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me strangely but at this point I was too distracted to play word games so I just answered honestly. "Qui-Gon feels so much weaker than he did when I left."

Garen's confused look turned incredulous and he asked, "You can sense your Master's physical condition from here? We are still more than four thousand kilometers away from the Temple."

Still focusing most of my attention on the bond, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Well, our bond has expanded somewhat since Naboo."

"Somewhat?" he continued in the same incredulous tone. "I can barely tell if my Master is still living from a distance of a thousand kilometers."

I shrugged again, more concerned with just getting to Qui-Gon than the comparisons Garen was making. "So do we have clearance to land?"

"You are definitely your Master's Padawan, Kenobi," he chuckled as he punched me on the arm. "Well schooled in the art of deflection. But to answer your question, we will be on the ground in a few minutes."

"Thanks Garen," I said softly but sincerely as I watched the planet get closer. A tiny part of my mind nagged at the comment that Garen had made about his bond with Master Valonet and in turn redirected my thoughts to the two conversations about the bond I had with Master Jufa. I pondered the possibility of a connection for a few moments then pushed the thoughts aside. Qui-Gon and I had always had a stronger bond than most master/padawan pairs. Our bond had been born in need and peril and had grown even stronger after we became lovers. Then the Spires of the Temple came into view and all analysis of bonds vanished from my thoughts.

As we settled into the approach pattern to the Temple hangar, I could feel Qui-Gon awakening. The sleepiness in his consciousness was fading quickly and I felt him reach out to me, a wave of intense love pouring into my mind. That yearned for mental touch sent my emotions reeling and the moments it took me to center myself allowed the distance to close enough for mind speech. Knowing my controls were still shaky, I sent my own wave of love along with some teasing words. Hello my Master. What is going on? I leave you for two days and you end up right back in the Healer's custody.

Welcome home, my Padawan. It seems that in my dotage, I have developed a need for a nursemaid to keep me from their grasp, he sent in a teasing and amused tone.

Well I will have to make sure that the Council includes that task in the list of duties I am assigned, I sent back in the same amused tone.

His mental tone sobered a bit as he replied, You are destined to be a great Knight, Obi-Wan, so I expect that you will be assigned much more important tasks than nursemaiding an aging and infirm Jedi Master.

I picked up a vague sound but ignored it as I answered this self-deprecating statement. Nothing is more important than you are, my Qui-Gon, I asserted, an edge of anguish coloring my tone. The Order needs you, Anakin needs you and I need you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and healthy. You have my oath on that.

You are more than I deserve, my Obi-Wan, he sent lovingly but before I could say anything else he declared, It's impolite to ignore a companion so answer Garen and I will see you in a few minutes.

Another wash of love filled the bond before he muted the link. I turned to Garen, catching that incredulous look again as I asked, "I'm sorry, Garen, did you say something?"

"I said that we're landing, but you were involved in another conversation," he chuckled, even though his full attention was on the control board. "You'd think after all these years I would be used to these silent exchanges but they still send shivers up my spine. Normal people don't have entire dialogues in their minds."

Garen was an extremely skilled pilot and a tiny bump was the only sign that we had settled onto the tarmac. "Well, I never claimed to be normal, my friend," I laughed as I released my seat restraint. I gathered my bag while he shut down the controls and in a couple of minutes we were heading out of the ship.

Garen insisted on accompanying me to Healer's Hall even though I objected so I finally gave in, not wanting to take time for anything that would delay me getting to Qui-Gon. My headache and nausea had almost disappeared now that we were on the ground and I could feel the pull of the bond. We walked quickly and within a few minutes we were passing through the main entrance to the infirmary.

The bond served almost as a homing beacon so I didn't even have to stop to find out what room Qui-Gon was in. I quickened my pace down the hallway but we had only made it a few more steps before Master Jufa stepped out of an alcove to intercept me. "Welcome back, Knight Kenobi. I hear your mission went well."

Though frustrated by the interruption to my goal, I was too well trained to be impolite. "Thank you. I'm very glad to be home," I answered then asked the question that had been haunting me since I had overheard Garen and Mace. "How is Qui-Gon? What happened to him after I left?"

Master Jufa grabbed my elbow and directed me towards his office door. "He suffered a slight relapse but I expect he will begin to improve dramatically," he said with a slight smile. "Now I want to check you over. According to Padawan Muln, you have been ill for the past few days."

I gently shook off his hand as I declared, "It was only temporary and as you can see I'm fine now. So if there's nothing else, I would like to check on my Master."

"All in good time, Knight Kenobi," he retorted with another smirk. "For now you will accompany me so I can check you over. I can make it an order if you would like."

I looked up at him in annoyance, torn between what was becoming a physical ache to see Qui-Gon and the fact that I could not disobey a direct order from a Master. Conceding that he had outmaneuvered me, I sent, Master Jufa insists on talking to me now, Qui-Gon, so I'll be a few minutes longer, as I reluctantly agreed. "Fine, just make it as quick as possible please, Master Jufa."

He let out an outright laugh as he opened the door to his office. "Like Master, like Padawan. Padawan Muln, thank you for escorting Knight Kenobi to Healer's Hall."

"Anytime, Master Jufa," Garen answered with a smile. "I need to submit my report on the ship, Obi-Wan, but I'll be in touch. I'll be expecting a full explanation of all this." He reached out a hand and took my duffle. "I'll drop this off in your quarters on my way."

"You have my promise," I said with a smile then added seriously, "Thanks for everything, Garen."

Garen nodded in acknowledgement then turned and headed back down the hallway. Master Jufa led me into his office and directed me into the chair in front of his desk. My confusion at my exam not being conducted in an exam room must have showed because he explained. "I have done some research since Qui-Gon suffered his relapse, Obi-Wan, and I think I have a good idea of what has been causing both of your problems. If you are agreeable, I would like to conduct a little experiment."

"An experiment?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes. Do you recall our conversation about the strength of your bond with Qui-Gon?" he asked and when I nodded, he continued. "I feel that Qui-Gon's relapse and the difficulties that you have experienced are related." His expression softened as he added, "This room is equipped with a Force shield. I would like to examine your bond, have you conduct a few exercises then engage it so that I can prove out my theory." He must have seen my continued puzzlement because he reassured me. "Just trust me, Obi-Wan, and I will make everything clear to you in a few minutes."

I opened myself more fully to the Force around us and could feel only his conviction that this was the correct path so I agreed. "Okay, do whatever you have to do but I will expect a full explanation after you have finished."

"I want you to close your eyes and center yourself," Master Jufa instructed. "Now lower your surface shields so that I can examine the bond you share with Qui-Gon." I pressed back my apprehension and sat quietly while he extended into my mind and examined the bond. I could feel his gentle probes, studying my connection to my Master with an intensity that would have been discomfiting if I hadn't trusted the man. Finally, he withdrew from my mind and continued with his instructions. "Concentrate on your bond with Qui-Gon and mute the connection as much as you can. After you have done that, I want you to attempt to build a shield between you. Tell me after you have blocked him out completely."

A part of me balked at this command, not wanting to give up the connection I had so recently recovered. I was also afraid of the effect this would have on Qui-Gon but I knew deep down that Master Jufa would never do anything that would hurt either of us so I did as I was asked. It took me a few minutes to achieve my calm center then I damped down on our bond. When the connection between us was lessened, I began to build a shield across our link. Using the methods I had been taught while still in the crhche, I erected a basic shield. When that did not cut off our link, I began again using the more advanced methods I had been taught in the last few years. I concentrated harder, used every trick on shielding I had ever been taught or even read about in a number of sequences but to no avail. Finally I opened my eyes, wondering again at my failure to complete such a simple task as I admitted defeat. "I cannot block our link completely. I can still sense his physical state and his emotions no matter what I try." He was smiling at my admission and that confused me even more.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about Obi-Wan," he insisted before giving me another set of instructions. "Now I'm going to engage the Force shield around the room. Reach for your center and brace yourself." He waited a few seconds than asked. "Ready?"

I did as I was asked then I nodded in agreement to his last question. The pain that surged through me as the shield engaged was as intense as when the ship had gone into hyperspace and I think I may have screamed. I fought to stay in control but I was immensely relieved when the shield disengaged after only about fifteen seconds.

Master Jufa was at my side, sending calming Force waves into me as he waited for me to regain my center. When I opened my eyes to look up at him, I could see his concern. "Sorry I had to put you through that, Obi-Wan, but it was the only way to be certain of my hypotheses. Now if you are feeling up to it, we can move this discussion into Qui-Gon's room and I will explain my findings to both of you."

After drawing in a few deep breaths, I rose shakily to my feet and said, "Okay, let's go." Together we left the office and headed into the main section of the infirmary. Luckily, Qui-Gon's room was only a short distance away and we arrived there in a couple of minutes.

I'm sure Qui-Gon must have sensed our approach because he was sitting up in bed and looking straight at the door when it slid open. My heart surged with love as our eyes met and only the presence of Mace Windu in the chair by Qui-Gon's bed kept me from running across the room and into his arms. I walked quickly over to the bed and dropped a gently kiss on Qui-Gon's lips before turning to greet his visitor. "Good morning, Master Windu."

He rose from his chair as he returned the greeting. "Good morning, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon, I'm sure Master Jufa has much he wants to discuss with you and Obi-Wan so I'll take my leave. I will visit again soon."

I started to settle into the chair Mace had vacated as he headed to the door but Qui-Gon slid over and patted the spot beside him on the bed. "Please sit here, Obi-Wan. I find I do not want to be separated by even that distance after the past few days."

I tossed my cloak onto another chair, quickly toed off my boots and had settled into the spot beside him before the door closed behind Mace. I turned to face him, was drawn into a much deeper kiss than the one I had given him in greeting then settled to rest with my back against his chest. "I have missed you, my own," he whispered against my hair.

"Not as much as I have missed you, my Master," I replied before remembering that Master Jufa was waiting to talk to us. He was smirking when I looked over at him, seated in the chair by the bed. "Okay, Master Jufa, you said you had a theory about my difficulties and Qui-Gon's relapse. Please explain."

The arm wrapped around my shoulders tightened as Qui-Gon chided me gently. "All those years of diplomatic training..." his voice trailed off with a chuckle and I could feel his amusement.

"Hey, I said please," I replied lightly, the teasing banter helping to dissipate the memory of the past few days of pain and despondency. I kissed him again then faced Master Jufa and waited for his explanation.

"I'm sure you both remember my earlier questions about your bond," he began. "I know that you realize that your bond was always much deeper than the average master/padawan connection. Although I can't prove it, I expect that your bond deepened more after you became lovers and the events on Naboo strengthened it even more."

"Naboo?" I said, confusion and remembered terror filling me. A strong wave of love counteracted the terror and Qui-Gon's mental voice reassured. It's over. You saved me, Padawan.

"When Qui-Gon was injured, you used your bond to pour healing Force energy into him," Master Jufa explained. "In doing that, you enhanced and strengthened the connection between you to the beginnings of a lifebond. But because of his injury, all the energy coming into it came from you so the link broadened more in your mind than in his." He looked at me intently but sympathetically as he continued. "If my hypothesis is correct, this inequity has been affecting you. You have been suffering a variety of symptoms since Naboo, haven't you Obi-Wan?"

"Some minor ones -lack of appetite, trouble sleeping - nothing that serious," I admitted, relief flooding me as he words sunk in but before I could say anything else he spoke again.

"And during your mission to Ansion?" he asked.

"Headaches, nausea, trouble focusing and sleeping," I confessed reluctantly.

"All of those symptoms were caused by the imbalance in the bond," he explained. "It was as if your body was missing some integral component it needed to function properly. If I had realized the extent of the discomfort you were hiding or known that the Council planned to send you on a mission, I would have had done a number of things differently, including having you removed from the mission roster."

I sighed heavily at this disclosure and countered his comment. "In this case, my situation was instrumental to the success of my mission. But I have to admit that knowing that my pain had an actual cause and was not the result of a deficiency within me as I believed is a great relief."

"Oh, Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon began, concern and guilt evident in his voice and over our bond.

"No guilt, I think I have had enough for both of us over these past few tens," I maintained, intertwining our fingers as I interrupted. "And I would suffer through it all again in an instant if it meant keeping you here with me."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I thank the Force each day for your shining light in my life," he declared emotionally.

I could still feel the guilt flowing from him in waves so I tightened my grip on his fingers and redirected the conversation. "Master Jufa, I understand now why I was having difficulties but what caused Qui-Gon's relapse?"

"Because of the inequity in the bond, you have been unconsciously feeding energy to Qui-Gon since he was removed from the tank," he explained. "It's why he always felt better while you were visiting when he was in the infirmary and why he improved so rapidly after he returned home."

"Why didn't I sense that Obi-Wan was doing this?" my Master asked in obvious confusion. "Although our bond is very strong, his Force aura is very different than mine. His strength is in the Unifying Force while mine lies in the Living Force so once I had begun to recover I should have been able to sense these influxes of energy."

"Though I have no way to prove this unequivocally, I think the lifebond has caused a shift in his Force aura and after it is completed and balanced I expect that your connection to the Unifying Force will be enhanced as well," Master Jufa stated.

"And just how do we complete and balance the life bond?" I asked, my trepidation just noticeable in my voice. I could feel Qui-Gon's chuckle vibrating through my back as the Healer replied.

"In a much more pleasant way than you created it, Obi-Wan," Master Jufa said with a smile.

Qui-Gon kissed the spot behind my ear where my padawan braid use to begin then whispered, "In our bed, love, doing all sorts of very pleasant things." My body instantly responded to that husky voice and I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Though I want to check you over just to be sure, I expect that Obi-Wan's return has done wonders for your physical state, Qui-Gon, so you should be able to go back to your quarters," he said as he rose from his seat. I slid off the bed to allow Master Jufa room and was tugging on my boots when I heard him say, "Maybe you should send Anakin to stay in the crhche for the next few days."

"No," I said firmly even though the question had not been addressed to me.

Master Jufa looked a bit taken back by my vigorous protest but Qui-Gon supported me even though I could see by his expression that he did not fully understand. "That won't be necessary. So I am cleared to leave?"

He glanced from Qui-Gon to me then back again before finally nodding. "Spend some time pampering yourselves. Healer's orders. It will take a ten or more for the bond to balance completely but it will equal out a bit more as each day passes. Contact me if you need anything or have any questions or concerns. I'll see you in my office to reevaluate the situation in three days." With another smile, he turned from the bed and headed out the door.

Without being asked, I went to the small closet to retrieve Qui-Gon's clothing and placed it on the bed. As he rose, he speared me with a steady look and I knew that he was looking for the reasoning behind my protest. "I know that you are Anakin's Master and I'm probably overstepping my boundaries but I think it would be detrimental to send him away for even a few days. I don't want him to ever see me as a rival for your attentions or question his place in your heart. I know how damaging that type of insecurity can be."

His expression softened as he said intently, "First of all, with this new dimension to our relationship, I expect that we will be sharing Anakin's training. Secondly, you have a very generous heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even after everything you have suffered, you put the needs of a small, lonely boy above all else."

"He is a good boy, Master, and I have come to see the potential in him that you saw so readily," I said. "His background already puts him at a disadvantage. We must make sure that we don't inadvertently contribute to that."

Qui-Gon turned and kissed me gently, before sitting on the bed and pulling on his boots. I draped my cloak over my shoulders, did them same for him when he stood up and we headed from his infirmary room, moving purposefully but carefully in the direction of our quarters. We walked in silence, my mind contemplating everything we had discussed. By the time we reached the hallway leading to our quarters, I decided that all of that could wait till later and focused on the man at my side.

We arrived to find our quarters empty, save for my duffle on the couch with a datapad propped up on it. I had to smile when I flipped it on and read its message.

Kenobi -- I caught Anakin as he was leaving for his first class and made plans for him to meet me in the training salles for his morning session. So you have privacy until mid-meal. Make sure you put it to good use. -- Garen

I took Qui-Gon's cloak as I handed him the datapad with a smirk. "Looks like we have a few hours to ourselves, Master. Would you like a detailed report on my mission?"

He pulled me into his arms as I came towards him, pressing a hard kiss to my lips before stepping back. "That can wait until later. We are under Healer's orders to pamper ourselves, remember, and unless you have some objection, I plan on doing that pampering from a horizontal position."

I held out my hands, palms out in mock acquiescence as I nodded in the direction of our bedroom. "No objections here. I can think of any number of ways that we can pamper ourselves. Though they all involve you without any clothing," I added with a smirk as I locked the door with a flick of my hand.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he said as he held out his hand to me. "Come, my Obi-Wan. I find I am anxious to feel you in my arms."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I took hold of his hand and pulled him with me into our bedroom. After toeing off my boots, I directed Qui-Gon to sit on the bed so that I could remove his. That done, I pulled the tie from his long tresses and began to unwind the sash wrapped around his waist. I tossed it aside then moved to his stola and tunics and soon had him naked to the waist. Kneeling beside the bed, I ran my hand gently over the still prominent scars on his chest, pulling back when he flinched. "I'm sorry. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Qui-Gon grabbed my tunics and pulled me back to him. "I am not a shard of ancient pottery, Obi-Wan, that will disintegrate under the slightest touch. I am alive and well on the road to recovery all because of you. And I need this, we need this, to reaffirm our love and commitment to each other not to mention to balance our bond." He covered my mouth with his in another passionate kiss and I couldn't prevent the soft moan of pleasure that the contact created.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain," I whispered as my lips were released and I leaned against his chest.

One large hand moved to the back of my neck and I shivered as the thumb began to move in slow circles over the nape of my neck. "Pain is the last thing I plan on either of us feeling in the next few hours. Now get naked," he ordered in a soft growl, "before I have to do it for you. And since I am a recovering invalid, I shouldn't have to exert myself to remove your clothing."

The teasing tone, the lust-filled gaze he raked over me as I pulled back and the love I felt pouring over our bond dissipated my remaining fears. After a quick kiss, I rose to my feet and twirled sensually in front of him. "No, you definitely need to save your strength for more important things." Exaggerating my movements a bit, I began stripping off my clothing. By the time I was down to my leggings, we were both sporting prominent erections although we had not even touched one another. I heard him gasp as I peeled my leggings and linens off and stalked towards him. Without saying a word, I pulled him to his feet and pushed his leggings down to his knees before pressing him back to sit on the bed. A flick of my wrist and the discarded leggings were flying across the room and I was gently shifting him onto his back.

I took a step back as he laid down, the exquisite sight before me almost taking my breath away. Silver streaked hair was spread over the pillow as the slightly thinner but still muscular long body covered the length of the bed. It had been more than two cycles since I had looked upon this bountiful treasure for anything other than clinical assistance and I gave myself a moment to drink in the sight of him. Nipples on the muscular chest peaking from the slight chill in the air, taut abdomen and corded thighs, smooth flanks, thick erection jutting out from its nest of dark curls - the body laid out in offering before me was like something out of a dream. I must have spent a little too long looking because he asked in a husky voice, "Are you just planning to look all day or are you going to do something?"

I moved forward again to kneel beside the bed, leaned in to run my tongue teasingly along the crown of his penis then looked back at him and said, "Oh, there are a number of things I plan on doing."

"Get up here," he rumbled huskily and I couldn't help but obey. He pulled me into his arms, kissed me deeply until we were both panting and breathless then pulled back with a soft sigh. "You are so beautiful, my Obi-Wan," he declared as he ran a callused palm over my hip. He covered my mouth with his again, sliding his tongue past my parted lips to explore my mouth with a hunger I had seldom felt from him. Finally he pulled back and admitted breathlessly, "Even though I had planned on us taking this slow, I find that I cannot wait to be inside you."

The desire and need threaded through that admission washed over me like a physical thing and I found myself echoing the powerful emotions. "Yes," I agreed hoarsely as I grabbed a tube of lubricant from the bedside table. I nudged him over a little on the bed, pressed the tube into his hand then turned so that I was on my hands and knees facing away from him, my ass a few inches from his head. "Prepare me, please," I growled, the need flowing between us surging with the strength of a tidal wave.

It was only a couple of seconds before I felt fingers coated in cool gel pressing gently against my anus. I couldn't help pressing back into that too long denied touch and moaned as one finger penetrated deeply into my body. "More," I ordered and he complied by pushing a second one into me. He stretched and coated me but not quickly enough for my tastes so when he pulled his fingers out to get more gel, I twisted back to face him. "Enough," I said as I grabbed the gel from him. I squeezed a generous dollop into my palm and spread it over his leaking penis.

Not wanting to tax his still recovering body, I pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. I leaned forward and took a hard kiss then sat back, positioned his shaft at the opening of my body and sank slowly onto it. "Oh gods," I cried out as my out of practice body stretched a bit painfully to accommodate his substantial girth. But by the time he was sheathed fully within me, the pain had morphed into incredible pleasure and I sank myself fully into the rightness of the feeling.

"My stars, Obi...so good," I heard Qui-Gon moan and I was in complete agreement with the sentiment. I stayed still for a few moments just savoring the feeling of him filling me until he pleaded, "move, please."

So I began to move - lifting up until he almost slipped from my body then dropping slowly back down again. It was good, so good and I wanted to melt into the sensation and never let go. I felt Qui-Gon reach for me over the bond and I reached back eagerly. Love and desire flowed into me across the bond and I fed it back as enthusiastically as I did the sensations rushing through my body. I tried to keep the pace slow, to draw this lovemaking out as long as I could but our bodies and minds had other ideas.

Sensations flooded into me and I could no longer tell which were mine and which were his and when he wrapped his slick hand around my erection, I was lost. Filling or being filled, stroking or being stroked, it was one and the same and I thought I would explode from the sheer pleasure of it. Nothing had ever felt like this, not any of the times we had made love before and I struggled to hold onto my sanity. The pleasure seemed to build upon itself, higher and higher and higher until I could no longer contain it. Colors flashed behind my eyes as my orgasm burst from me and almost immediately I felt a matching surge coming from Qui-Gon. I grabbed fistfuls of bedding to keep myself from falling forward as the pleasure washed through me. My orgasm seemed to go on and on and I felt like my heart would stop with the intensity of it.

Far too soon it was over, the shudders in my body abating and the pounding of my heart slowing to a more normal rate. I could taste salt as I licked my lips and used my fingertips to wipe away the remnants of tears I didn't remember shedding. I looked down to see Qui-Gon sprawled on the bed like a casualty, looking much like I felt. I leaned in for a gentle kiss and when he opened his eyes, I said lightly, "Did you catch the number of the ion train that roared through here?" The smile that he favored me with could have melted the polar ice caps. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was," he agreed, his breathing still a bit ragged. "Though I don't expect we will be repeating it very soon." When I raised an eyebrow at him, he chuckled. "I am an old man, Obi-Wan, and I think I will need to rest for quite some time before we can have a repeat performance."

I lifted my hips, allowing his softening penis to slip from my body then moved to lie beside him. I covered his face with light kisses then buried my face in his shoulder. "I am more than willing to wait right here for as long as needed until you are rested and recovered," I declared softly.

I could feel him shift a bit, to look at the chrono no doubt because he said a bit reluctantly, "I don't think the two hours we have until Anakin gets back will be enough for that but I would be more than happy to just hold you in my arms until we need to get up." He kissed the top of my head and added, "Although I have done almost nothing but sleep for the past two days, I am aware that you got very little sleep while you were on Ansion." He wrapped his arms firmly around me. "Let me take care of you for a bit. Sleep, my Obi-Wan. I will be here when you wake."


	3. Part 3

I came awake to strong arms wrapped around me, the comforting sound of Qui-Gon's heartbeat under my ear and a softly spoken order. "Wake up, Padawan." I grumbled inarticulately and burrowed my face deeper into his chest hoping he would give up and let me sleep. There was no such luck. He shook me gently and said a little louder, "Time to get up, Obi-Wan. Anakin will be back from his session with Garen in about fifteen minutes." I groaned louder in denial but allowed myself to be pushed out of that warm embrace. "I thought you might want to take a shower," he added with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes isn't enough time for the kind of shower I would like to take," I drawled as I rolled out of the bed.

"Well, for now you will have to settle for a shower that involves only washing," he teased. "Though, if you promise to behave I'll join you."

I winked as I helped him to his feet. "That is enough incentive even for a naughty boy like me."

Qui-Gon kissed me hard then headed into the refresher muttering, "I think I'm going to need the energy you've been feeding me just to survive."

I laughed out loud at his teasing, feeling relaxed for the first time since we left for that Sith damned mission to Naboo as I followed him into the refresher.

Even though we only showered, being together was a comfort in itself. We managed to wash, redress and be out in the main section of our quarters by the time Anakin and Garen knocked on the door. I unlocked the door with a wave of my hand and as it slid open, I could hear Anakin complaining, "hey, I live here, I don't have to knock," but his protest evaporated when he saw Qui-Gon sitting in his battered old conforming chair. "Master, you're out of the infirmary," he called out as he rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around him in a soft hug.

"Yes, Anakin," Qui-Gon replied then gestured to where I was standing in the kitchen brewing tea.

"Obi-Wan, you're home. Thank the Force," he said and I couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly he had learned that oft spoken oath.

I set the pot aside then headed back into the common room. "Back safe and mostly sound," I answered as I ruffled the short blond locks. I moved to where Garen was standing by the door, a medium-sized bag held in one hand. "Thanks for taking Anakin."

Garen leaned closer and whispered, "I can see you put the private time to good use. You look well fucked, Kenobi." He handed me the bag before I could say anything else and added in a more normal volume, "I didn't think preparing lunch would be part of your plans so I grabbed some stuff for you guys from the dining hall. Though I am still expecting the full story at some point, buddy." He walked a few steps further into the room and bowed politely to Qui-Gon. "I'm glad to see you looking so much improved, Master Jinn." Then he addressed Anakin, "Hope you enjoyed our time in the salles, Anakin. Although I'm not quite as skilled as either of your teachers, I hope you at least enjoyed the stories I told you of Obi-Wan's reckless youth."

"Thanks for working with me, Padawan Muln," Ani replied as he fought unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

I glared at Garen when I heard Anakin laugh. "Don't believe everything Garen tells you, Anakin. He tends to exaggerate things for his own amusement."

Garen laughed at my discomfort and declared. "Next time Anakin, I'll tell you about the time we snuck down to the lower levels so that he could drive in the speeder bike races."

"Speeder bikes races, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon scolded. "I thought you told me you got that scar on your leg from tripping over a planter."

"Garen, I had managed to keep that a secret until this moment," I complained with an exasperated sigh. "Anakin, do not let Garen put any ideas into your head."

"Well, I have to be off. Have a good day Master Jinn, Anakin. See you soon, Kenobi," he said with a smirk as he headed out the door.

I walked back into the room, dropped the bag onto the table in front of the couch and turned to Qui-Gon and Anakin. "Let's eat. I'll get the plates and tea," I said as I headed into the kitchen. Qui-Gon's and Anakin's eyes followed me as I moved, the first with amused annoyance and the second with the awe of finding out a role model isn't quite so perfect as you thought.

Speeder bike racing, came floating into my mind again and this time I had to laugh. Here I was a grown man, recently Knighted and I was worried about my Master's reaction to something I had done when I was fifteen. I really needed to shift my perceptions. Your perceptions were just fine a little while ago, was sent in an altogether different tone and I laughed again. Although I was maintaining my surface shields at the depth I normally did, he was sensing my every thought as if I had spoken aloud. This was definitely going to take some getting used to but not in a bad way. No, not in a bad way at all.

By the time I brought the plates and utensils back in, Anakin had taken all the containers from the bag and set them out on the low table. Returning to the kitchen, I poured two large mugs of tea, flavored them to each of our likings, filled a glass with that disgusting blue milk Anakin was so fond of and headed back to join them. I filled my plate and settled onto the side of the couch closest to Qui-Gon's chair and began eating.

Anakin chatted continuously while we ate, his topic switching from life at the Temple to my mission and back again as quickly as a bee flitting from one flower to another. The normalcy of the situation was a welcomed change from the past few days and I wanted it to continue but when Anakin deposited his dishes in the cleaner and picked up his backpack, I jumped up in dismay and started rifling though the duffle on the floor.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

My head still buried in the bag, I explained, "Forgot all about the class I've been teaching and I imagine I'm expected to take it back over this afternoon." I pulled the students' exam chips from the pocket of my duffle and held them up with a frown. "I haven't even graded the mid-terms and I don't have a lecture prepared.

"Well, you have always been resourceful. I'm sure you can think of something to keep your somewhat rambunctious students occupied," he remarked wryly as he held out his hand. "Leave the exam chips and answer key and I'll grade them for you."

"I'm sure you have better things to do than grade initiate philosophy papers, Qui-Gon," I insisted. "I'll just do them tonight."

"I don't have anything pressing to do and it would please me to help you out," he argued with a smirk then sent in a husky tone, Plus I have plans for you later that do not include you correcting exams.

Well since you put it that way, I sent back in the same tone, before handing him the chips and adding aloud, "If you're sure."

He took the items with a sly wink, holding onto my hand for a few extra seconds before pulling back and setting them on the table beside him. The surge of love that washed over me during that tiny contact and the love in his eyes made my heart flutter. With each additional moment we spent together, more and more of my misgivings and fear evaporated as if they had never existed.

"I guess I should head down now, then," I said reluctantly. "I need to check in with the Curriculum Master to find out what my replacement covered in class and try to cobble together a lecture." After gathering my class materials, I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Make sure you rest as well, Master. You wouldn't want to end up back in Healer's Hall again."

Catching Anakin's nod of agreement to my words, he replied, "No fear on that front, my Padawans. If I never have to return to those humble halls again it will be too soon."

Smiling in reply, I said, "I'll pick up late meal on my way back from class so you don't have to worry about that either. Come on, Anakin, we can head to the classrooms together." When he moved to my side, we left our quarters.

We had only gone a few steps when Anakin spoke softly, guilt flowing from him in waves. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"For what?" I asked gently, even though I had a pretty good idea what was behind his apology.

"For not telling you that Master Qui-Gon was back in the infirmary when you commed last night," he admitted sheepishly. "He made me promise not to."

We were just passing an empty alcove so I directed him into it and motioned for him to sit beside me. "I thought as much and I would not expect you to go back on your word, Anakin," I assured him. "But we both know that Master Qui-Gon isn't very good at looking after himself so if you're with him while I'm away on a mission, I need to trust that you'll tell me if something is wrong."

"But what if he makes me promise not to tell you again?" he implored.

I reached over and ruffled his hair as Qui-Gon had so often done to me over the years. "Just tell him that you already promised me you wouldn't keep anything from me. Master Qui-Gon would not expect you to go back on your promise."

"Okay, I promise, but you shouldn't be keeping things from Master Qui-Gon either, Obi-Wan," he admonished. When I looked at him in confusion, he added, "I heard Master Windu saying that you were sick too while you were gone."

I couldn't help but smile at his innocent instincts as I admitted, "That's true but my situation was a little more complicated. But, I give you my word from this point forward I will not keep any secrets from either of you." I thought about my choice of words and quickly amended that statement. "Unless it's to plan a surprise of some sort. Then we are all excused from revealing our secrets, okay?"

He smiled warmly at that comment and agreed. "Great." With that cleared up between us, we left the alcove and headed to the teaching wing.

Class went better than I expected considering I was ill prepared. Answering their numerous questions about my mission started us on an interesting discussion of the two Ansionian cultures. The students were enthralled by the philosophy of their separatist ideals and I ended up dividing the class into groups of three and assigning them each a specific treaty to research for an oral presentation rather than the next chapter's reading. I committed to sharing my full mission report with them afterwards so that we could compare. I scheduled class to meet in the library archives the next day and my students were very excited about this deviation from the norm as they left.

Anxious to get back to Qui-Gon, I was frustrated when a variety of people delayed what was suppose to be a quick side trip to the dining hall. The Curriculum Master caught me just outside my classroom for some additional updates then two of Anakin's instructors stopped me to discuss his progress. A few other people stopped me outside the teaching wing to inquire of Qui-Gon, having heard through the quick moving Temple grapevine that he had suffered a relapse.

I finally made it to the dining hall, where the cooks had quickly put together a nutritious selection of items for late-meal and was just heading to the door when the sound of my name pulled me back.

"Wait up, Obi-Wan," Bant called out from across the room. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," I replied but before I could politely extricate myself from her company she was rattling off a list of questions. Not wanting to offend my oldest friend, I answered all her questions, about my mission, Qui-Gon, Anakin and everything else in as short a version as possible, all the while inching my way closer to the door.

But by the time I managed to end the conversation, get out of the dining hall and get back to our quarters, almost an hour and a half had passed since my class had ended. The door slid open to reveal Anakin sitting at Qui-Gon's feet, concentrating on something on the datapad in his hands. "Thought you got lost," Qui-Gon said without looking up and or maybe got a better offer floated across the bond.

"Not possible," I said in reply to both comments as I came over for a kiss. "It seems that the Force was conspiring to delay me from getting back here, not to mention Bant."

"And how is Padawan Eerin?" Qui-Gon asked.

"As nosey as ever," I replied with a fond chuckle. "Had to get all the details of my mission and everything else that has gone on since we last talked."

You didn't give her too many details, I trust? rang with amusement over the bond.

And be envied more than I am now? I don't think so, I replied the same way.

"So what are you two working on?" I asked.

"Ethics problems," Anakin grumbled. "I don't understand why I have to spend so much time studying all this stuff and coming up with all these different scenarios. Why can't I just wait until a situation comes up and just decide."

Qui-Gon ruffled his hair and said, "That would be taking living in the moment a bit to the extreme, Padawan. We can learn a lot by studying things that have already happened and figuring out which choices were best for the majority of the people. But I think we have worked enough for now. Let's help Obi-Wan prepare dinner."

"Unpack dinner, you mean," I said, as I headed into the kitchen.

"This way is better because we get to eat quicker," Anakin declared as he tossed his datapad on the couch and stood up.

"That was always Obi-Wan's sentiment as well when he was younger, Ani," Qui-Gon teased as he joined us. "Food he could eat with a bare minimum of work was always preferred."

Setting the containers on the dining table, I rejoined, "My Master taught me to take advantage of every resource."

The light banter continued as we ate interspersed with some more pertinent information. Qui-Gon told me a couple of messages had come through for me while I was in class, one of them scheduling my formal mission report for 1600 tomorrow afternoon. By the time we were lingering over tea and Anakin was enjoying his second dessert, Qui-Gon announced that we were both being requested to appear on the following morning at 0900 for a review board on Anakin's training.

I placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder when he tensed at that information and added, "That would explain the reason behind two of your teachers' comments to me as I left the teaching wing. Don't worry, they gave you excellent reports."

Qui-Gon looked pensive for a moment then addressed Anakin solemnly, "That brings us to something that we need to discuss. When you agreed to come back to Coruscant to train to become a Jedi, you had no idea what that training or life would be like. Now that you have spent two cycles here, you have a better idea of the commitment you will need to make to follow that path. As I told you back on Tatooine, the life of a Jedi is not an easy one Anakin, so I must ask you again. Are you certain that this is the course you wish to take?"

I could feel the spike of fear in him as he looked at Qui-Gon. "Yes, I want to be a Jedi and help people like you and Obi-Wan do but what will happen to me if I can't learn all this stuff? Will I go back to being a slave?" he implored as his eyes suddenly became riveted to his empty plate.

Qui-Gon lifted the boy's chin so he could meet his frightened blue eyes. "You are free, Anakin and will remain that way no matter what. You are a very bright boy, Ani, and I am certain that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. The only question that remains now that you have been here a while is: do you still want to become a Jedi?"

"More than anything, Master Qui-Gon," he declared fervently.

Pushing his chair back. Qui-Gon opened his arms and Anakin literally flew into them. "Then you shall be, Ani. You have my word on it." He held the boy comfortingly for a few minutes then set him back on his feet with a smile. "Now, off to finish your homework."

"Don't you want me to help clean up first?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've been sitting around being lazy all day while you and Obi-Wan were in class. You have homework and Obi-Wan has a mission report to write so cleaning up is the least I can do," he stated firmly.

Not wanting to argue with such good fortune, I rose from my seat after doing a quick scan of Qui-Gon's physical state and said, "Take advantage, Ani. This won't happen very often - Master Qui-Gon hates doing dishes." Grabbing my mug of tea, I kissed my Master on the cheek and headed off to the computer terminal before he could change his mind.

My mission datapad had been thoughtfully left on the desk so I got right down to work. I had been writing our mission reports for the past couple of years so at least this part wasn't new. Having been well trained in the art of detailed recall, I set my mind back to the mission and began to write.

I lost track of how long I had been sitting at the computer and was surprised at how late it was when Qui-Gon came up behind me. "Anakin and I are going to head down to the gardens. I want to start him on the Jalienta exercises."

My Master was nothing if not decisive I thought as I saved the mission file. The Jalienta exercises were a series of skills taught to pre-padawan age initiates to assist them in forming their training bonds. Now that Anakin had reiterated his commitment to the Jedi path, Qui-Gon was moving ahead full speed.

Not quite ready to be away from Qui-Gon if I didn't have to and having plenty of my own issues to meditate upon since our conversation with Master Jufa, I asked, "I think I have had enough report writing for tonight. Mind if I come with you?"

"Your company would be most welcome," he replied with a smile, so I logged off the computer, grabbed my cloak and we all headed out the door.

It was almost 2000 so the gardens were sparsely occupied. Qui-Gon directed us down the familiar path to our favorite meditation spot. The sheltered grove of trees was very inviting and I breathed in the enticing scent of flowering foxtienta and pyetioni. The aura of this place had been part of my life for so long that it was almost as comforting as being held in Qui-Gon's arms.

I listened as Qui-Gon explained to Anakin just what the exercise would entail. He was so patient and loving, knowing instinctively just the right word or phrase to use to calm the boy's fears and a shiver went through me as I thought of what might have been. If the unthinkable had happened, how would I have coped with the same situation? With my heart broken by loss, could I have found the right words to reassure this bright but apprehensive boy? Luckily the Force and my stubbornness had intervened and I would never have to answer those questions.

Not wanting to intrude on this special moment for them, I moved off to a spot about a meter away and settled onto my knees for my own introspection. Closing my eyes and slowing my breathing, I allowed the Force to fill me as I concentrated on the discussion we had shared with Master Jufa this morning. So much had been revealed in that short time, so many questions had been answered and so many more unearthed so I allowed my mind to drift among them as it wished.

My actions on Naboo had begun the process of linking us together as fully as two Jedi could be linked and as happy as I was with that, it would mean some major changes in our lives. Qui-Gon and I had kept the intimate aspect of our relationship private and only our closest friends knew that we were lovers. At the time, it had been the only prudent choice. Although not forbidden, sexual relationships between Master and Padawan were strongly discouraged and only allowed after both parties had undergone numerous counseling sessions to rule out coercion. Even after our motives had been found true, the Council had strongly suggested that this information not become public knowledge.

So I had reluctantly complied, understanding but not liking the idea of hiding my love. But now that I had been Knighted, these concerns were no longer valid and we could be fully open about our relationship. Part of me wanted to shout it from the Spires of the Temple, to tell everyone that I was loved by the most incredible man in the galaxy. But public spectacles were not the way of the Jedi, so I would have to wait for another alternative to present itself. Plus there was the added aspect of Anakin. With the lifebond, I would also be connected to the boy and my choices and behavior could influence his training. Focusing only on those two things, I opened myself fully to the Force, waiting for the answer that I was certain it would provide.

I surfaced from my meditation with a new sense of resolve. The Force had illuminated a path for us to take and given me a basic direction to proceed. Qui-Gon was still focused on the exercise he was sharing with Anakin so I pondered an idea as I rose to my feet. I approached the pair as quietly as I could but I had barely made it half way when my movement caught Qui-Gon's attention and he glanced up at me so I quickly buried my thoughts. Although he smiled warmly he must have sensed something because he quirked an eyebrow in question as he looked at me. I put on my most innocent expression as he held my gaze and after a few seconds he turned his full attention back to Anakin. I strengthened my shields as I continued to watch them, knowing that Qui-Gon would respect that unspoken request for privacy and not wanting any hint of my idea to slip to my Master before I had fully formed my arguments.

It was only a few more minutes before I saw Anakin open his eyes and look intently at Qui-Gon. "I could feel you," he whispered in awe.

Qui-Gon reached out, grasping the short lock of braided hair between thumb and forefinger as he agreed. "Yes and after we have completed the Jalienta exercises and formed our training bond, we will be able to sense each other even more, Ani."

Anakin's look was wavering between wonderment and trepidation so I moved a few steps closer and sought to reassure him. "I always found it a great comfort to know that Master Qui-Gon was never more than a thought away." I reached out a hand to pull him to his feet and leaned in to add in a mock whisper, "And as your padawan-brother, I consider it my solemn duty to teach you to shield properly so that you don't broadcast to him every time you misbehave."

A Force swat rang against my backside as Qui-Gon glared up at me. "You could have at least allowed us to complete our bond before teaching him ways to circumvent it, Obi-Wan."

The comment had the desired effect and Anakin's apprehension and awe dissolved beneath the peals of his laughter. "These are skills that are passed down from one generation to another as part of the rituals of growing up in Temple and since he never had that opportunity, I will have to see that he learns everything he missed," I declared with a wink before sending privately, And you and I both know that there are never any real secrets between a Master and his Padawan, even clandestine trips to the sublevels for speeder bike races.

Well at least not until advance shielding techniques are mastered and that is definitely at a much later age than fifteen standard years, he sent in amusement as he rose from his knees.

I ignored the not so subtle jab as I took my place between them and we headed from the gardens. Reaching our quarters, we each settled to our own tasks without too much discussion.

By the time I was logging off my computer terminal, Anakin had already come by to bid me goodnight and Qui-Gon had retired to our bedroom more than a half hour before. After securing the door and turning off the lights, I spent a few moments staring out the transparisteel. As I watched the traffic in the night sky, I pondered my blossoming plans, needing to organize my thoughts before approaching my steadfast Master. When I felt I had my opening salvo properly planned out, I turned away from the window and headed into our room.

Qui-Gon was sitting up in bed reading an antiquated paper book, a pair of pillows propped between his back and the headboard. Gloriously naked with only a thin sheet covering his lower body, he was a tantalizing vision that was enough to make my heart skip a beat. I made myself undress slowly, in a slight parody of a striptease routine. I took the time to fold every item I removed, even going so far as to push my leggings and linens to my knees before bending forward to remove my boots. I said nothing and neither did Qui-Gon, though I could feel the arousal and lust building within him at my performance. After all the tension I had lived with these past cycles, it was fun to be able to play and tease in prelude to our more significant activities.

Tossing aside my leggings with a flourish, I stalked slowly to the bed and murmured, "Any chance I could convince you to set aside that riveting novel and undertake a more physical form of recreation?"

He pretended to think about it for a moment, his now almost black eyes roaming the length of my body with a hunger that always made me shiver before dropping his book on the table, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his lap. "And just exactly what did you have in mind, my beautiful Obi-Wan?"

I ground my butt into his rapidly firming erection, leaned forward until our lips were almost touching and whispered, "a long night of slow and sensual lovemaking with my handsome bondmate."

"I think that can be arranged," he replied before pressing his lips to mine and with that all thought of teasing conversation was lost.

Unlike our lovemaking this morning, we took our time, taking turns exploring every inch of each other's mouths before moving on to bodies. Qui-Gon flipped me onto the bed, kissing and caressing a path across my face, down my neck and chest and over my flanks with lips, tongue and fingertips until he finally slid down to my groin. He nuzzled his nose into the curls surrounding my shaft then moved on to lick at the tip of my penis. Every touch, taste and nuzzle was so filled with love and tenderness that I thought I would break apart from the sensation both on my body and in my mind. I allowed myself to wallow in the pleasure of his hot, wet mouth engulfing me until I felt my balls tightening. Not willing to let my greedy body end our night quite yet, I tugged at his hair. He released my cock with an audible pop and looked up at me questioningly.

I pulled him up for a deep kiss then murmured as I pulled back, "My turn." He lay back with a wry smile and I wasted no time feasting on his tactile offering. My motions very much followed his pattern and I lost myself in the joy of bringing him pleasure. My mouth and fingers tasted and touched every place I knew he found enjoyable and a few new ones I discovered as I explored. I allowed all my love and desire to flow into my touches as he had and I reveled in the knowledge that I could affect him this way just with the softest touch; that as my lover he offered me a side of himself that no one else ever shared.

Soon the taste of the salt of his sweat on my tongue, the feel of the pulse in his throat against my lips, the feel of the satin of his skin against my fingertips, the tang of his pre-come on my tongue combined to build my arousal from a smoldering fire to a blazing flame in much less time than I hoped. With a last long lick, I allowed his penis to slip from my mouth and was attempting to straddle his hips when he held me back. "Love?" I queried in confusion.

Rolling so that he faced away from me, Qui-Gon said huskily, "I would like to feel you inside me tonight."

My breath caught at the idea of being buried within him but the thinking part of me still had to ask, "Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that will hurt you."

He reached for my hand and drew it down between his legs with a husky laugh. "As far as I can recall, I did not suffer any injuries down there but if you'd like to inspect me yourself to be certain, I wouldn't complain."

A shudder ran though him as I traced the ring of muscle protecting the opening into his body with featherlight touches. I used my other hand to reach for the tube of lube, squeezed some on my fingers and moved it back to his anus and drawled, "Feels okay but I think I should examine it a little more thoroughly." Suiting action to words, I pressed a fingertip past the tight barrier, moving it very slowly in and out to the first knuckle then the second and finally as deeply as I could. My cock was throbbing almost painfully and by the time I inserted a second finger, I was fighting to keep the slow pace.

Finally he put an end to my battle. "Enough," he growled and I pulled my fingers from within him. After spreading a bit more gel on my penis, I spooned up behind, placed one hand on his hip and pressed slowly forward. The feeling of the velvet heat of his body surrounding me was exquisite and I began a pace of long, languid strokes. The bond between us was wide open and I could feel his pleasure as strongly as I could feel my own.

Soon all that existed was that pleasure and I sank into the sensations flowing through me even as I felt Qui-Gon do the same. He pressed back against me in a silent plea and I increased my pace as I slid my hand down to grasp his shaft. A second or two later I was coming, my orgasm exploding out of me like a supernova and I bit down on his shoulder to keep the resulting scream from echoing through the room. I felt him come a moment later, a low rumbling moan of my name his only sound.

For a few moments we just lay together, still intimately joined with my arm wrapped around his waist as we came back down from our release. Our bond thrummed with contentment and I was sure it had strengthened even more. Reluctantly, I pulled my spent flesh from within him and he turned to face me. I watched as blue eyes slowly opened and decided that now would be the perfect time for a discussion.

I reached over and pushed a strand of graying hair away from his face as I began. "Now that the shock of Master Jufa's revelation has worn off, I have spent some time pondering the changes that our lifebond will bring. Although I had dreamed that maybe one day we could have this type of connection, I thought that it would be years into the future." I ran my fingertips lightly along the edge of his beard as I delved on. "I know that the lifebond connects us as completely as two people can be but I find that after having to keep our relationship secret from all but our closest friends for the past two years, I want more." I moved my hand from his chin to rest flat over his heart and asked, "Will you take lifevows with me, Qui-Gon?"

"Lifevows?" he repeated softly, his surprise evident on his face.

Before he could begin to list his arguments, I continued, "I understand your desire to keep the details of our private life private and I realize that a bonding ceremony would be anything but private. Yet I don't want people to think that I stayed with you out of duty or pity or anything other than the fact that you are the other half of my soul and I love you."

He reached over and pressed a finger to my lips before I could speak again. "You misunderstand, Obi-Wan. I would be honored to take lifevows with you and proclaim our love to everyone around us. But there are a number of impediments to our taking lifevows at this point in time -- first and foremost the fact that you have only been Knighted for two cycles. That detail alone would cause the Council to deny our petition since a new Knight is restricted from completing any bonds or entering into any new partnerships for a minimum of one standard year."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that part of his argument as I grasped his hand and replied, "Well, from what Master Jufa has told us, the Council will not have any choice but to accept the lifebond and all that it entails." I allowed my smile to fade then added, "Plus you have never hesitated before to go against the wishes of the Council if you deemed it necessary, so why would you bend to their wishes in something as important as this?" I tried hard to keep any hint of accusation from my voice but I don't think I came close to succeeding.

The hand I was holding tightened around mine as Qui-Gon sought to explain his reasoning. "And I would not hesitate in this, Obi-Wan, if I was the only person being affected by my defying the Council. But you have never been comfortable with my disregarding their wishes and many feel that I have been a bad influence on you in that regard. Do you really want to have your Knighthood begin with a major confrontation with the Council?"

"If necessary, yes," I declared, "but I don't expect it will be. If you read the precise wording of the new Knight parameters, you will see that they are all guidelines not actual regulations. I think that if we presented our case correctly we would be able to convince the Council that this is the right path in our specific situation."

"And what about Anakin, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon contended. "I know that you two have become closer since Naboo but I also know that you still have reservations about him. If you and I take lifevows, your pledge to me would extend into assisting in all aspects of Anakin's training and serving as his surrogate Master if necessary."

"I realize that, Qui-Gon," I affirmed, "and I have no problem committing to serve in whatever role you need me to fill for his training. I still have some reservations about his apprenticeship but not for the same reasons I felt before. Anakin has a good heart, Qui-Gon, but his life on Tatooine has given him some strong views. Jedi are expected to be impartial, to control their own feelings and emotions and work for the benefit of all without taking their personal beliefs into account." Memories of my own struggle in this area welled up in me. I took a deep breath, released my sorrow at those recollections and pressed forward. "I learned this lesson the hard way on Melida/Daan and even your strongest arguments couldn't get through to me."

I could feel his pain at this admission but I knew that if I was ever going to convince him I would need to say even more. So after sending a wave of love over the bond, I resumed. "The Force calls to you and me in very different ways. Even before you agreed to take me as your apprentice, the differences in how we see the eddies of the Force affected us and that disparity continued to be a challenge for me throughout our years together. Anakin has great potential but even now, it is evident that his strength is more in the Unifying Force than in the Living Force."

Qui-Gon's irritation was building as I spoke and I knew that only his love and respect for me was keeping him from dismissing my opinions outright. I could see him organizing his rebuttal so I continued quickly, "I don't have your experience, Master, or your expertise but I do have an ability to see glimpses of the future that you cannot. And those glimpses tell me that for Anakin to succeed in his training, we need to work together. Only together will we be able to teach him to see both the Living and Unifying Force so that he can learn the balance he will need to remain rooted in the Light."

He stared at me for a few long seconds, his expression more open to me than at any time except when we made love. "I don't have your sense of seeing the future in the currents of the Force, Obi-Wan, but I do know that the thought of undertaking Anakin's training without you at my side terrifies me. But this isn't about what I want or need, this is about what is best for you."

"What is best for me is being able to perform my duties as a Jedi Knight while sharing my life with the man I love," I insisted. "And together we can insure that the hints of future Darkness that hover like a cloud around Anakin never materialize."

"I'm sure Anakin and I would benefit from your assistance but you must consider what you will be giving up," Qui-Gon argued.

I couldn't hold back my bark of sardonic laughter as I replied, "Cold transports, empty quarters, lonely solo missions from one Outer Rim world to another. Oh yes, giving that up would be such a hardship."

"I outrank you, Obi-Wan, and if we took lifevows you would be required to defer to my decisions in all things related to our duties as Jedi," he maintained, distress evident in his voice. "As a new Knight, you merit the opportunity to make your own choices and to learn by your own mistakes. But I know my own shortcomings, love. I can be obstinate and more than a tad controlling when I believe I am right," he admitted with a self-deprecating laugh. "I don't know if I could sit back and watch you do something that could cause you harm. A Jedi continues to learn even after they achieve Knighthood, by their experiences and choices. Remaining bound to me could stifle your personal growth and keep you from becoming the person you are meant to be."

"Qui-Gon, in most instances you and I have been equal partners in decision-making for the past couple of years," I maintained, ruthlessly pushing away the memory of our disagreement on the landing pad. "I know that you value my judgment and respect my opinions. You also taught me to think independently and I know that I can be stubborn enough to fight even you for what I truly believe is right."

He was silent for a moment as if weighing everything we had discussed and as I watched him I could only hope I had presented my points convincingly. Finally, he reached out, placed his palm against my cheek and said with a smile, "You seem to have a ready answer for all my concerns. I never expected to become victim to my own tutorials in debate but it is evident that you learned your lessons well, Obi-Wan."

"I had a good teacher," I replied with a wry smile, hoping my teasing would lighten the regret I could feel coming from him.

He caressed my chin with his thumb and said softly, "But there is one thing that I do not think you have considered. As pledged mates, only one of us can be training an apprentice at a time and I am committed to Anakin. Even though you will be assisting me with his training, it is not the same as having an official padawan. You are twenty-five years old now. By the time Anakin is ready for his Trials, you will be at least forty. Sharing your life with a padawan is a treasure that few things in a Jedi's life can compare to. Are you willing to forgo that experience and delay your opportunity to become a Master for all those years?"

"I don't plan on forgoing that experience," I rebuked just as softly. "As you said yourself in the infirmary this morning, this new aspect of our relationship will make me part of Anakin's life and training. With your consent and Anakin's, I would like to petition the Council to be officially declared his Provisional Master. And since the code only forbids a master having more than one padawan and not the other way around, I don't think the Council will have an issue with that. He is young, Qui-Gon, much younger than most who take on the mantle of Padawan. The difference in our ages and experiences will allow us to create our own special relationships with him and in turn offer him alternatives when things become difficult."

"As for being declared a Master in my own right, I will gladly forgo that to take lifevows with you." I grabbed the hand still resting on my cheek and placed a soft kiss in the center of the palm. "This is the right path for us. Stop trying to analyze something that can only be felt. Open your heart to the Force and trust your feelings and you will see that this is meant to be."

"Your line of reasoning is sound, Obi-Wan, and you have covered every contingency," Qui-Gon admitted, with a touch of pride in his voice. "Do not doubt that I love you with all that I am and my heart wants nothing more than to say - yes, I'll take lifevows with you. But I need some time to meditate on this and to work through my own issues. Can you be patient and give me that time, my love?"

"Take all the time you need, Qui-Gon," I insisted. "I'm certain your meditations will show you what mine already have - the Force has decreed that this is the right path for us." I kissed him gently then snuggled into his arms and laid my head in the crook of his shoulder. "But any more talk or thought can wait until morning. I can feel your exhaustion and I don't want you to end up back in the infirmary." His only reply was to wrap his arms tighter around me and within moments we were both drifting off to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came, we all managed to settle back into our regular routine. After taking a few minutes to snuggle, Qui-Gon and I took turns in the shower, dressed and shared a relaxed first-meal with Anakin. When Anakin left for his classes, Qui-Gon headed to the balcony outside our bedroom for his planned meditation and I settled down at the computer terminal to finish my mission report.

I had managed to get most of the report done the night before, so it didn't take me very long to complete it and upload the official version to the archives, the Council and my datapad. Qui-Gon was still deep into his meditation when I finished, so I used the time to do some research on lifevows. I was curious to see how other bonded Jedi had balanced their duty to the Order and their padawans with the commitment they had to each other. I wanted to know if there was any documentation of previous pairs working jointly to train an apprentice rather then having the bondmate just taking a passive role. I was also looking for information on lifevow ceremonies. I had only attended one, during the second year of my apprenticeship. One of the bonded pair had been a yearmate of Qui-Gon's but I had been too young to think past the fact that there would be a party afterwards.

I was totally engrossed in my research so when my comlink chirped, I answered it distractedly. "Kenobi."

"Did you forget our training session, Obi-Wan?" Anakin's hesitant voice echoed through the speaker.

A glance at the chrono confirmed what I already knew. "I'm sorry, Anakin, I lost track of the time. Start your warm-up and I'll be right there," I said as I saved my research.

"Okay," he replied.

I logged off the computer as I broke the connection. Qui-Gon was still out on the balcony but I didn't need to explain where I was going because he would realize it when he saw the time. So I grabbed my cloak and headed out the door.

Anakin was just finishing his stretching routine when I reached the training room. "I'm sorry, Padawan," I apologized again. "Why don't you start with the Linead, so I can make sure Garen didn't teach you any bad habits."

He smiled mischievously then, bowing politely, he began the first movements of the kata. It wasn't until I watched him shift into the second position that I realized I had called him 'padawan' and he had accepted my use of his title without hesitation. I tucked that reassuring fact into the back of my mind and concentrated fully on his routine.

He made it through the Linead flawlessly and was making good progress on the Toral by the end of the session. I had just tossed him a towel when I felt Qui-Gon reach out to me over our bond. Are you heading back soon? Mid-meal is just about ready.

Just finishing up, Master. We'll be there shortly, I sent in reply before calling out to Anakin. "Master Qui-Gon has made mid-meal for us. Let's head back and you can shower in our quarters."

"Sure, Obi-Wan," he answered as he grabbed his backpack and in seconds we were on our way back to our quarters.

The comforting aroma of spicy tomato soup and warming bread wafted from the kitchen as we entered our quarters. I watched in amusement as Anakin hesitated for a few seconds, contemplating skipping his shower I assume, before calling out, "Smells great, Master," as he disappeared into the refresher.

I headed into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Qui-Gon. "It does smell wonderful," I agreed as I inhaled deeply, "but we could have just eaten in the dining hall and saved you all this work."

"This was what remained from the last batch I made. All I did was take it from the cooler and reheat it," he replied leaning back against me. "And I must admit my motives are selfish. I find that I am not ready to share you with the multitudes in the dining hall."

I pushed aside the heavy mass of hair, kissed the back of his neck then whispered into his ear, "I'd be more than happy to have every meal in the privacy of our quarters."

He turned his head and stole a quick kiss before replying, "I think Ani might object to missing out on the camaraderie of the dining hall."

I stole a kiss of my own before chuckling, "I'm sure we could find some way to make it up to him." After glancing back to make sure the refresher door was still closed, I inquired seriously, "Did your meditations provide some insight into the proper path for us, my Master?"

He met my gaze and smiled, a love-filled smile that almost took my breath away, as he answered, "Again it seems that you are a much wiser man than I, my Obi-Wan. I think my own apprehension was keeping me from hearing the directive of the Force." He reached up, grasping a bunch of the shorter hairs behind my ear where my padawan braid used to begin and tugging gently as he added, "Though I don't expect that our course will be woven without undergoing some Council obstacles. I just wish it was not necessary for you to follow my rebellious path quite so quickly."

"And Anakin's training?" I prodded, needing to know his view on that as well.

"Though the final choice must be Anakin's alone, I agree that the Force has shown that the path of his future is much brighter if we work together," he affirmed.

I melted into his arms in relief as he spoke and didn't even hear the refresher door open or the steps approaching before a hesitant voice asked, "What will be my choice?"

I pulled myself reluctantly from Qui-Gon's arms and said, "Let's sit down to the wonderful meal our Master prepared and I'll explain."

After we were all settled at the table with our food, I explained. "Remember when Master Qui-Gon first came home and I told you about our relationship? Well, we have decided to ask permission of the Council to take lifevows."

"Lifevows," he repeated, sounding a bit confused.

Qui-Gon jumped in and said, "Lifevows are the Jedi equivalent to marriage."

"Makes sense, especially since you two act like you're already married," Anakin said with a smile.

"I guess we do," I admitted then continued with the real topic. "If the Council gives their consent, Master Qui-Gon and I will be paired together for most missions and many of our other responsibilities so I will be a large part of your life and training." I glanced over at Qui-Gon and when he gave me a smile and reassuring nod, I pressed onward. "If you agree, I would like to petition the Council to be declared your Provincial Master. That way I'd be able to assist Master Qui-Gon in all aspects of your training and would have the authority to work with your instructors and make decisions about your curriculum."

"So you would both be my Masters?" he asked.

"Yes, but only if you want me to be," I insisted.

"Yes, I want that. Having you both as my Masters would be wizard," he exclaimed, the enthusiasm he had shown Qui-Gon on Tatooine again evident in his voice.

"I'm glad you approve, Anakin," I agreed, "but this will have to remain just between us until I speak to the Council."

"No problem," he replied happily before turning his attention back to his food.

The meal passed all too quickly and soon I was gathering up my class materials, the students corrected exams chips and my mission report. With a quick goodbye to Qui-Gon and a promise to meet in the training salles after my Council appearance, Anakin and I left our quarters and headed for the teaching wing. We walked together until he reached his classroom then I continued on alone to the library. Master Jocasta had set aside a small study room at my request and I settled at the terminal at the front of the room, to review the exams and record the grades until my students arrived. They entered in small groups and after greetings and some hurried conversation, quickly set to work on their research. I finished reviewing the exams, and then between answering their questions, I did a bit more research and composed the formal request to the Council for permission for us to take our lifevows.

When the class period ended, I handed my students their exam results, reminded them that their rough drafts would be due in two days and headed to the Council Chambers. I was only made to wait a few minutes before being escorted into the circular room. Submitting reports to the Council was something that I was intimately familiar with so I didn't feel any apprehension as I stepped into the center and bowed formally to the assembled Council.

Each Councilor had already received a copy of my official report so I was able to forgo the summary and move directly to answering their questions. My report must have been comprehensive enough because the Councilors had only a few points that they felt needed clarification. I had just given Master Koth a few more details on the final deliberations when Master Windu said, "You did an excellent job completing your mission under difficult circumstances, Knight Kenobi, especially in light of Master Jufa's recent report. I only regret that you had to undergo such a physical hardship to do it."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Master Windu, but the events occurred as the Force directed they should. Without my disability, it could have been decades before the Lorei and the Niatchie reached this type of accord," I replied then smiled wryly. "And as my Master has so oft told me, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Nonetheless, you are to be commended for your dedication, Obi-Wan," he contradicted, his lips shifting into an all too rare hint of a smile. "The outcome you achieved definitely denotes a job well done." His statement was delivered in a tone that I knew from years of experience indicated that I was being dismissed.

When I did not bow and turn to leave, Master Yoda asked, "Something more to say you have, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, if I could impose on your indulgence for a few moments, Masters," I began, after drawing on the Force for reinforcement. "As you are well aware, the events of Naboo precipitated some major changes in my relationship with Qui-Gon. I cherish the lifebond that has formed between us but I would humbly request that we be allowed to take it further." I ignored Yoda's drooping ears and pressed forward. "A short time ago, copies of our formal petition to pledge lifevows were sent to each of you." I could see Master Poof frowning so I continued before he could speak. "I know that this is an unusual request, especially in light of my very recent Knighting and Qui-Gon's commitment to train Anakin Skywalker. I only ask that you please read through the petition before reflexively dismissing my request. I believe that the document addresses every issue that could be of concern."

I bent forward into a deep formal bow before straightening and meeting the gaze of each Council member in turn before looking intently at Master Yoda. "At your request, I will be accompanying Qui-Gon tomorrow morning to present his update on the status of Anakin's training. I will answer any questions or concerns that any of you may have pertaining to the petition after he has completed his report."

I felt the glares coming from a few of the Council members but they held their comments when Master Yoda said firmly, "Continue this discussion tomorrow we will. Other matters to discuss, the Council has."

Glad to have been given my leave by the definitive statement, I gave another slight bow and said, "Thank you, Master," before turning and heading out the door. I went straight to the training area from the Council chamber. The residual tension of the meeting was strumming through me and I was glad that we had made plans to meet.

Qui-Gon had already begun his warm-ups when I entered. I could see Anakin sitting on one of the benches against the wall, his attention shifting between the graceful movements of our Master and the words on the datapad in his hand. Even going through these basic stretches, Qui-Gon's tall, muscular body moved with the agility of a Corellian sand panther and I had to bank down the surge of arousal that rose in me at the sight of him. He had regained a substantial portion of the weight he had lost and I could see that it would only be a few more tens before he was back to his pre-Naboo form.

I tossed my cloak on the other end of the bench as I gave Anakin a warm smile. Heading to the center of the room to join Qui-Gon, I knew that the boy would be hard pressed to concentrate on his studying when we began sparring. Qui-Gon never broke form as he smiled at me in greeting and I quickly moved into a position beside him and began my warm-up.

When I had completed my stretches, I turned to face Qui-Gon and we moved automatically into one of our regular routines. Even though he wasn't moving at full speed, I was relieved to see that his movements as he ran through this mid-level routine were steady and sure. This was the first time we were attempting a sparring workout since Naboo and a part of me had been a bit apprehensive. We fell into the routine like slipping into an old boot and it was easy to submerge myself in the familiar movements. Our expanded bond allowed us to be even more closely in sync and I found it exhilarating. Our bond pulsed with contentment as we flowed through the intricate patterns of the exercise.

I had melted so completely into the familiar motions that I was surprised when we reached the closing movements. I met Qui-Gon's gaze as we disengaged our sabers and I could feel his satisfaction. Although he radiated exhaustion, it was a good tired, one of exertion and accomplishment. This session had been a test for him, a personal challenge that he had not been sure he could achieve, and I could sense his relief. And even though the routine had not pushed me to my limits, the exertion had felt fantastic and the opportunity to regain this aspect of our lives fabulous.

Before either of us even regained our wind to speak, Anakin was beside us handing us each a towel. His awestruck look surprised me for a moment before I recalled that the only time he had ever seen Qui-Gon in action had been through the transparisteel of the Naboo cruiser on Tatooine and he had never seen me sparring at all. "You guys are amazing," he stammered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to do that."

Taking the offered towel, Qui-Gon ruffled the boy's hair and assured him, "It won't be too long before you are ready to begin working with a training saber, Ani."

Taking my own towel, I added, "And if your performance these last two cycles is any indication, you will pick up this next skill quickly as well."

Anakin's smile brightened at the praise even as I could see that gifted mind trying to figure out a way to begin saber training even sooner. Qui-Gon must have noticed it as well because he said gently, "All things will happen in their own time, Padawan." He draped the damp towel around his neck and added, "Now all this exercise has made me ravenous. Let's plan on heading to the dining hall for late-meal after Obi-Wan and I shower. You can use the time to finish the studying you neglected to watch us."

"Yes, Master," he replied, a bit chagrinned. But even as he turned back to the bench, it was clear to see that his mind was still contemplating the display he had witnessed and working out strategies to help him experience it for himself.

Without another word, Qui-Gon grabbed the duffle bag against the wall and headed to the showers, with me following quickly behind. The locker room was deserted so we moved into the open changing area and began undressing. As I stripped off my sweaty tunics, I was relieved to see that my always-prepared Master had remembered to bring a change of clothes for me as well.

When Qui-Gon sat down on the bench to pull off his boots, I quickly dropped to my knees in front of him to complete the task for him. As I pulled off the second boot, I looked up at him and a wave of desire rushed though me. He had pulled the tie from his hair so it flowed over his shoulders in striking disarray, strands of it clinging to his sweaty chest. I leaned forward and licked up a droplet of sweat that trailed down his chest, brushing none too gently against his slowly firming penis. He moaned softly at the sensation and I found myself overcome by a desperate need for him. I licked a path to his nipple then bit down firmly on the rosy nub.

When I tried to move my mouth to the other side, his large hands cupped my head and halted the movement. "As wonderful as this is, it would be rather embarrassing to have Anakin or someone else wander in on us, Obi-Wan." He leaned down and took my mouth in a bruising kiss. "Consider that a promise, my love. As soon as Anakin has settled into bed for the night, we can pick up where we left off."

I leaned in for another kiss then stood up reluctantly. "Do you think we could convince Anakin to go to sleep as soon as we get back from late-meal?" I joked.

"With his energy level, I would think that would take a very strong Force suggestion," Qui-Gon chuckled as he drew off his leggings and linens.

"Probably," I admitted as I toed off my boots and stripped off the rest of my clothes. My erection throbbed heavily and the sight of my wonderfully naked lover did nothing to reduce that problem.

"Anything worth having is worth waiting for, my Knight," he drawled as he raked his eyes over me.

"Too bad I can't spend less time waiting and more time having," I grumbled as I crossed the short distance to the shower stalls. "At least I won't have to worry if the hot water is lacking since it looks like I won't be using any." I ignored the soft chuckle that floated over from the next stall as I turned the water on and concentrated on getting clean.

The cold water did its job and my erection had subsided by the time I finished my shower. I had pulled on my leggings and was getting out my tunics when Qui-Gon reentered the changing area. Even though I knew it was a mistake, I couldn't resist turning to look at him. He stood there toweling off his hair, his skin flushed from the heat of the shower and a few drops of water were scattered over various parts of his body. He was magnificent and I was shocked by the enormity of my reaction. This overwhelming need to be joined with him was something I had rarely felt before and I again had to fight the desire to take him right then and there. He must have sensed my struggle because he looked up at me in amusement. "Patience, my own."

"Yes, Master," I replied as I turned away and finished dressing.

It took only a few more minutes for us to put on our clean uniforms and to toss our dirty clothing back into the duffle. Anakin must have heard us reenter the salle because he was tucking his datapad into his backpack and making his way over to us in just a few seconds. Although the trip to the dining hall was short, Anakin filled it with a multitude of questions about the routine we had performed and saber training in general. A number of people stopped to greet us both on the way and when we first entered the hall. News of Qui-Gon's relapse had spread and many of his friends used this opportunity to find out for themselves how he was doing.

About fifteen minutes passed before we were able to make our way to the serving lines. The lines were relatively short and we managed to make our selections and head to the seating area quickly. Qui-Gon led us to an empty table in a section not defined for a specific rank rather than the Master's section, probably to spare Anakin the intimidation. We had barely sat down when Master Jufa approached and Qui-Gon motioned him to join us. He inquired to how we were doing without getting into too much detail and I was certain that he had ascertained more from the quick Force scan I felt than from any of our comments.

Over the next few minutes, a few more people settled down at the table and we were soon engrossed in some very pleasant conversation. We were about half through the meal when Toq, one of Anakin's friends, came over. Qui-Gon was deep in conversation so Anakin looked up at me questioningly and motioned to the far end of the table. I nodded and he and Toq moved a few seats away. I could hear the beginnings of the conversation between the two boys and was not surprised when the topic was the sparring match Ani had witnessed.

We lingered in the dining hall for a time, savoring the camaraderie of our fellows as we drank tea and indulged in a second round of dessert. A few of my friends and yearmates stopped by including Garen, who didn't hesitate to comment rather loudly that the last two days of 'rest' had gone a long way to improving my physical state. I felt the questioning glances of a couple of the Masters Qui-Gon was talking with but they were polite enough not to voice them. I glared at Garen but he just laughed before moving down the table, whispering something conspiratorially to Anakin then disappearing across the room.

'Someday, I'll find a way to pay him back for all these little jabs,' I thought as he fled. No sooner had I thought it then a mental admonishment floated over the bond. Revenge is not befitting a Jedi, Obi-Wan. I would have felt chastised if not for the amusement that accompanied the words.

I'm sure the Force would forgive me a tiny bit of payback, I sent in reply before resettling into my discussion with the Knight beside me.

One by one, the people who had joined us departed until only Qui-Gon, Anakin and I remained at the table. "I guess it's time for us to head back as well," Qui-Gon announced as he rose. "As enjoyable as this was, we all have some things to do before bedtime." Anakin and I stood as well, gathered up the empty dishes strewn over the table and after depositing them in the collection area, followed him from the hall.

Much like the evening before, we settled to our individual tasks after we arrived back at our quarters. Qui-Gon and I had never spent much time in Temple over the years due to his high demand as a negotiator so I was finding this new home routine very comfortable. I knew it couldn't last but I wanted to enjoy the easy familiarity the three of us had fallen into for as long as possible.

An hour or so later, Anakin had come over to bid us both goodnight and Qui-Gon looked, no make that leered, over at me before saying huskily, "Are you ready to retire to our bedroom, Obi-Wan?"

I jumped to my feet, stalked over to his chair and pulled him up. "I was ready hours ago," I reminded as I led him into our room. The door had barely slid closed when I turned on him and took his mouth in a probing kiss. My need exploded as it had in the locker room and I found I could not remove his clothing fast enough. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted but I knew I just had to feel his skin against me.

I set his belt and saber carefully on the night table then pulled off his tunics and tossed them carelessly aside. My hands were moving to his waistband when he grabbed my wrists. "Slow down, love. We have all night."

"I can't wait. I need you now," I groaned before looking up into those beautiful blue eyes and entreating. "Please, I don't know why I am feeling so desperate but I just need..." I allowed the sentence to trail off, a bit disgusted at my own neediness.

"A residual effect of the bond's imbalance, I suppose. Master Jufa said it would take at least a ten to stabilize and it's only been two days," he insisted, before moving his hands to cup my face and kissing me gently. "You have spent the last two cycles putting everyone else's needs before your own. Let me take care of you, give to you, do for you. Tell me what you need, my Obi-Wan."

"You," I beseeched. "I want to feel your hands and mouth on me, touching every part of my body. I want to feel you in my mind, to lose myself in our bond until only you and I exist."

"Then you shall have it," he promised as his hands moved to my belt. I was undressed way too slowly for my taste but was rewarded by random touches of fingers, lips and tongue during the process. Teasing touches, nothing very substantial, were scattered over my face, neck and chest until I thought I would scream. Qui-Gon must have sensed my frustration because he backed me towards the bed with a husky chuckle. "Going too slow for you?"

"Yes, damn it," I growled as my knees hit the edge of the bed and I was pushed to sit on it. I toed off my boots before he even had the chance to bend down and would have stood to peel off my leggings but strong hands on my shoulders stopped me. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Not yet," he declared as he pressed me to lie back on the bed. He removed his own boots then climbed on the bed and straddled my hips. We both still wore our leggings but I could feel the heat and weight of his arousal pressing against mine as he leaned in and whispered against my lips, "I haven't had a chance to touch every part of your upper body yet." He hooked the fingers of one hand into the waistband of my leggings and added, "This will have to wait until I have completed my explorations."

I moaned, a frantic needy sound that was part frustration and part anticipation, before wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling his mouth to mine. I slid my tongue past his parted lips and twined it with his. Our minds opened even more to one another as the kiss continued, our love, need and desire flowing back and forth between us. The intensity of the feelings seemed to increase as they drifted along the bond and I thought I would come from the passion of our kiss alone.

Qui-Gon must have sensed it because he pulled his mouth from mine and began kissing a path over to my ear. He ran his tongue slowly over the whorl before sucking my earlobe into his mouth. It felt so good to have his mouth on me and I melted into the sensation. After a moment I realized I was hearing soft mewling sounds and after another realized that they were coming from me. His wonderful mouth traced a path across my cheek, down to my chin, nipping lightly at the cleft before continuing on to my other cheek and ear. I tried to shift to increase the contact between us but the weight of his body over mine kept me from moving.

He brought his mouth back to mine, kissed me gently then said, "I guess it's time for me to move lower."

"Force, yes," I cried as he slid down a little and kissed my neck. After a few gentle licks, he began sucking and the sensation went straight to my groin. He continued for a long moment and I wondered if the passion mark he had brought to the surface would be visible through my tunic. He left the spot after soothing it with his tongue and moved down my chest. The warmth of his mouth on my nipple was exquisite and I couldn't help but grab his head and push him down more firmly against me. He licked and bit at the needy flesh for a few moments then moved on to its mate.

He slid down a bit further when he released my nipple, licking a path down the center of my chest. He dipped his tongue in my navel and I arched my hips off the bed in anticipation when I felt him move to kneel beside me. When he hadn't pulled off my leggings after a few seconds, I slid my hands down to do it for him. "Not yet. Roll over," he ordered as I looked up at him in what could only be disbelief.

"You can't be serious," I grumbled.

"I told you that I wasn't moving lower until I had finished my exploration on your upper body," he said, his voice striving for an innocence he wasn't quite pulling off. "Trust me, love, it will be worth it."

I groaned theatrically but rolled over, wondering exactly what my torturous Master had in mind. I didn't have to wait long to find out. He started at my neck and worked downward, licking and biting along my sides and into the sensitive skin of my armpits. When he reached the indentation at the small of my back, he sucked another passion mark into the extremely sensitive skin there and I pressed my now seriously aching erection into the bed beneath me. He laved the mark with his tongue then kissed it before sliding a hand underneath the fabric of my leggings.

"Thank the Force," I exclaimed as I lifted my hips to allow him to pull the leggings off my body. I tried to roll over but Qui-Gon was again straddling my thighs. I started to ask but my words became a shriek of pleasure as he spread my cheeks with his thumbs and ran his tongue slowly along the crease of my ass. "Oh... oh..." I moaned as his talented tongue pressed against my anus. He teased those sensitive tissues with tiny licks until I was writhing helplessly under his touch. He thrust his tongue through the tight ring of muscle and I thought I would explode from the pleasure. "Oh gods, don't stop," I wailed and for a few moments he complied as I rubbed against the bedding beneath me. I was so close and I knew it would only take a few more thrusts for me to come.

"No," I half-yelled in dismay when he pulled away. I twisted to gaze into his smug face and pleaded, "please, so close... I need..."

Qui-Gon leaned forward and kissed me before lifting up onto his knees and spreading them to allow me to roll over. He rubbed his cloth-covered erection over mine as he stared down at me. "So needy, so wanton, so beautiful, my Obi-Wan." He sat back on my thighs, blew over the tip of my leaking penis and drawled, "Is this what you need, love?" before sucking my length into his mouth.

My howl of pleasure must have been really loud because a palm closed down over my mouth and a teasing voice echoed in my head while the wonderful warm wetness engulfed me. Shush love, Anakin is going to think I'm torturing you.

"You are," I growled as I pulled his hand away, "and don't you dare stop."

His rumble of laughter vibrated over my cock and I had to fight to keep from screaming again. It felt so good, so very good, that I couldn't help but thrust into his hot mouth. Qui-Gon swallowed around my cock as I thrust forward and I was coming, my semen pulsing deeply down my lover's throat. He held my hips as I shuddered beneath him, bathing my penis with his tongue until it had begun to soften in his mouth.

He rolled off me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight against him as I recovered from my orgasm. Being held in his arms was a comfort I enjoyed almost as much as making love so I relaxed into his embrace for a few moments. Although he seemed content to hold me, I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. I pressed him onto his back and took the nearest nipple into my mouth. He arched up into me as I sucked and I found myself beginning to harden again. His soft moans as I nipped at the tasty nub refueled my arousal and soon I was aching for him to be inside me.

I released his nipple and slid upwards, kissing him deeply as my hands moved to his leggings. "Will you let me be greedy for a bit longer, love? I want to feel you inside me."

"Whatever you need, my own," he replied as he lifted his hips.

After pulling off his leggings, I grabbed the lube from the table, unscrewed the cap and squeezed a generous amount into my palm. I coated his penis then brought my fingers to my opening, spreading the gel as I quickly stretched the ring of muscle. I moved to face the opposite direction, shifted onto my hands and knees then looked back over my shoulder and demanded, "Take me, Qui-Gon."

A wave of lust flowing through the bond accompanied his husky growl as he moved into position behind me. Stroking his thumb over the passion mark he had raised on the small of my back, he pressed forward, sheathing himself in one slow and steady stroke. The tiny frisson of pain on his entry quickly gave way to intense pleasure. He began to rock forward and back, lazily at first, as if he was totally unaffected by the intensity of our joining. But I knew better. I could feel his pleasure, his emotions and his struggle to keep control as easily as I could feel my own. The bond laid wide open between us; our love, desire and sexual bliss feeding back and forth in a maelstrom of sensations that seemed to expand in each exchange. My last coherent thought as Qui-Gon's strokes deepened to rake across my prostate was how anyone could live without this, how had I lived without this level of unity before Naboo.

It was so good, so right, and I lost myself in the pleasure. He filled me, body and mind, and I concentrated on the sensations. Being filled and filling, stroking and being stroked, being held and holding, the dual sensations were astonishing but almost more stimulation than I could handle. Then Qui-Gon was wrapping his hand tighter around my cock, fisting me roughly as he pounded into me and stars erupted behind my eyes. My orgasm seemed to come from my toes, rising within me until I couldn't hold back any longer. "Love you, love you, love you, Qui," I screamed as I came.

The hand holding me gentled a bit even as he kept up his fierce pace. "Yes, yes, yes," he moaned in time with his thrusts before burying himself deeply within me. He was completely still for a moment before I felt the shudders of his release overtake him and he moaned, "my Obi." His fingers dug into my hips as he rode the wave until his weight collapsed on my back a few seconds later.

It took him a few moments to recover enough to move and even though his weight had made breathing a bit difficult, I felt bereft when he slipped from my body. It took me only a second to turn myself around and dive into his arms. I was still trembling slightly as I pressed against him, overwhelmed by the power of our lovemaking. After a minute, I looked up into his handsome face and whispered, "Will it always be like this for us? Since I returned from Ansion, each time we make love I feel like a tiny part of my soul slips into you and a tiny part of yours flows into mine to fill the space."

"We can only hope," he affirmed. "Your Light has been my salvation for many years, love. Having the part of you within my mind and heart expanding a bit more each time is a gift I could never have dreamed of and will thank the Force for until the day I become one with it."

"Just make sure that day is in the very distant future," I protested as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, my own," he replied when I pulled back. "I have the greatest incentive possible for remaining right where I am."

"And don't you forget it," I mock growled before asking him seriously, "What do you think the Council will decide about our petition?"

"Sadly, I have never been good about predicting the choices of the Council, Obi-Wan," he admitted. "But no matter what they decide, we will remain together. Taking lifevows would be wonderful but even if they deny our petition, it will not change what has grown between us. The Force has destined our union, nothing the Council can say or do will affect that."

"I know, Qui-Gon, but..." I began but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"No buts, my Padawan. We must live our lives in the moment. The future will take care of itself," he maintained.

"Yes, Master," I replied aloud while thinking, 'with a little help from me.'

"I heard that," he chided before replacing the finger lying against my lips with his mouth. When the probing kiss ended, he added smugly, "You are a brat, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm beginning to think that I should have spanked you more as a boy."

I rolled out of his arms, stuck my ass in the air and wiggled. "Well, you can always try to make up for it now."

His hand smacked down on my butt a couple of times before he pulled me back into his arms. "I will have to keep that in mind," he chuckled. "Now I think we should get some sleep. I don't think it would do well for us to appear before the Council in any condition but fully rested."

"Yes, Master," I snickered as I snuggled into his chest and within moments we were both drifting into a sated sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came much sooner then either of us would have liked and after indulging in a short morning snuggle, we were up and beginning our day. First-meal was not quite as relaxed as the morning before. I could feel Anakin's nervousness when the Council appraisal was discussed and I was controlling my own anxiety only slightly better when I thought about the lifevow petition. I tried to shift the conversation to other topics but Qui-Gon must have sensed the futility because he addressed it directly. "Do not center on your anxiety, Padawans. Trust in the Force and it will always provide."

"Yes, Master," we said in unison. I couldn't help but laugh and Anakin joined in almost immediately. Our laughter did the trick to lighten the mood and the rest of first-meal passed much more comfortably.

Since our appointment with the Council coincided with the time of Anakin's first class, Qui-Gon and I walked him to the teaching wing before continuing on to the Council chamber. We were kept in the anteroom for about ten minutes which, while not unusual in itself, managed to ratchet my anxieties back up a bit. I felt a wave of calm flow into me over our bond but before I could say anything the door before us opened and we were directed to enter. Thank you, I sent as I strove to mimic his serenity and we stepped into the circular chamber side by side.

When we reached the center of the chamber we bowed in greeting and I took one step back to allow Qui-Gon to direct the exchange. I was not surprised to see him get right down to business. "Good morning, Masters. Yesterday afternoon I sent each of you a report on Anakin Skywalker's progress. It included my personal appraisal as well as Knight Kenobi's plus reports from several of his instructors and his current standings in his classes. I also asked Master Jufa to do a general appraisal of his emotional state based on his interactions with the boy during my recovery and that was included as well." He stopped for a moment, swept his gaze over the Councilors seated around the room then continued. "You can see from my report that the boy has made amazing progress in the past two cycles. He is bright, naturally skilled, eager to learn and eager to please although I can see that his temper, anger and impatience will be challenges he will battle over his entire life." He looked over at me with a slight smile and I knew he was thinking of my younger days even as he talked of Anakin.

Eeth Koth took Qui-Gon's momentary pause as an opportunity to jump in. "His anger floats around him like a vapor shield, ready to be coalesced in an instant at the slightest affront. Do you really think you can change that?"

"I think that his anger has become a defense mechanism for him," Qui-Gon explained. "The boy grew up in a world where survival of the fittest is a way of life. To show weakness is to invite disaster so he unconsciously used his natural abilities to protect himself and his mother. While children raised at the Temple are shown how to release negative emotions into the Force from an early age, he did not have that advantage. He could only use his instincts to deal with the power within him that he could not truly understand."

"That is why he should not be trained," Yarael Poof stated firmly. "He is too old to change his ingrown behaviors and embrace the ways of the Jedi."

I touched Qui-Gon's arm in a silent gesture for permission to speak and when he nodded I stepped up to stand beside him. "I beg to differ on that opinion, Master Poof. During my Master's recovery, I had time to do some research on training methods in the Order's early days. Taking children from infancy is a luxury that the Order was able to shift to in this millennium due to the sheer numbers of Force sensitives being identified. Before identification methods were refined, most Force sensitives were not identified until the mid-years of their childhoods, when they would start to use their natural abilities."

"That may be true but it does not negate the boy's problem with his anger," Master Poof retorted.

"No it does not," I agreed," but Anakin is not the only young person in Temple to have trouble controlling his anger. I still struggle with my anger at times, as do many others. It does not mean that controls cannot be developed."

"There is another issue here that must be considered as well," Qui-Gon said as I finished. "During my recuperation, I had a vast amount of time to think and meditate. Whether he is the Chosen One or not, Anakin is a powerful Force sensitive and I am certain that finding him on Tatooine was the Will of the Force. You must realize that his ability to tap into the Force during the podrace would have been detected by any Force sensitive in the area. Consider the fact that Anakin and I were still almost fifty meters from the Naboo cruiser when the Sith attacked me. Can we be certain that Queen Amidala was the Sith's only target or is it possible that he was attempting to abduct Anakin as well?"

He stopped speaking for a moment, allowing the Councilors to absorb the enormity of that possibility before continuing. "And now the Sith Master will be searching for a new apprentice. We are no closer to discovering his identity then we were when Obi-Wan and I returned to Naboo so he could be closer than we think. Are we willing to allow the possibility of Anakin coming to his attention and potentially being corrupted by him because we are not willing to be flexible?"

I couldn't help my mental smile as I listened to my Master make his arguments so succinctly. His ability to dive right into the heart of an issue is what made him so formidable as a negotiator.

"Anakin now understands what it means to be a Jedi and what his training will entail," Qui-Gon stated. "Turning him away now that he has been given a taste of his potential and proven his dedication would be a betrayal that he would most likely never recover from."

Silence weighed heavily over the room for a few moments before Mace ended it. "You've made your point, Qui-Gon. The boy will be allowed to continue training under our scrutiny for the time being but I must admit that because of your track record, I have serious reservations on whether you are the right Master for him."

"You can't be serious, Master Windu," I blurted out before I could contain myself. I heard gasps from a couple of the other Councilors and Mace gave me a stern look but I stood my ground, preparing to list my reasons when Qui-Gon held his arm out to stop me.

With an eyebrow raised in his classic expression of annoyance, he queried, "And why would that be, Mace?"

I had to give him credit. In spite of the spike of pain that echoed over the bond from the comment, he stood before the Council, his dignity and serenity wrapped around him as securely as he wore his cloak, making Mace Windu put his insinuations into words.

"You know why, Qui-Gon. You were unable to see the Darkness growing in one apprentice. What makes you think that you would be able to see it if it began in Anakin?" he accused.

I felt a wave of love flow across the bond even as the words left Qui-Gon's mouth. "Obi-Wan. Our years together have been as much of a learning experience for me as they have been for him. His unconditional love has changed me in many ways, including my ability to look beyond the moment into the future." He met Mace's gaze steadily as he declared, "I am not the same person I was when I trained Xanatos, partially because of his betrayal but mostly because of the Light and love that Obi-Wan has brought into my life. I know you and probably the majority of the Council considers me arrogant and stubborn and even though you have exploited that trait when it served your whim, you more often have berated me for it."

He smiled enigmatically at me again then pressed on. "What you consider arrogance and obstinance are in reality my commitment to my convictions. My vows as a Jedi dictate that I follow the will of the Force not the will of the Council. I regret that my single mindedness when it came to Anakin caused pain for the person I love most in the galaxy. I know now I should have taken a different approach when we appeared before this body prior to leaving for Naboo but that doesn't change my belief in the trueness of this course. As I said before, I have spent many hours in meditation during my recovery. The threat of Darkness may still loom over Anakin but if you really think about it, the potential for Darkness looms in each one of us at some point in our lives."

"That may be so but I agree with Mace," Ki-Adi Mundi declared. "I don't know if you are the right master for young Skywalker."

"The boy needs someone who believes in him, someone whose focus will be his talents, not someone whose foremost thought will always be his potential for Darkness," Qui-Gon affirmed stoically, even though I could feel his frustration growing with each exchange. "And the Force has shown me that together Obi-Wan and I can give Anakin what he needs to stay on the path of the Light."

"I find I have to concur with Qui-Gon in this," Depa Billaba announced, in rare public opposition of her former Master. "From what I have seen in Anakin's appraisal, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have done an excellent job so far in his training. Although he was uprooted from his mother and the life he had known for nine years, he is confident, well mannered, dedicated and happy. I see no reason why we would even consider changing that successful arrangement."

Debate began in earnest then, with the Councilors talking back and forth among themselves as if Qui-Gon and I weren't even in the room. More than once, I saw Qui-Gon look as if he wanted to join in, but a stern glance from Master Yoda quelled him before any words could leave his mouth. Finally, he blocked out the discussion going on around us, wrapped himself in his mask of serenity and turned inward, rallying his composure so that he was ready to face whatever decision came forth. I followed his lead and did the same, preparing myself for the inevitable.

I had not really expected the all out attack Master Windu had launched against Qui-Gon although in retrospect I should have. Even though they have been friends since childhood, it seemed that when Mace settled into his Council seat, he left his heart at the door. He regularly ignored his personal knowledge of the whys and wherefores of Qui-Gon's decisions and reduced them to the simplicity of compliance or defiance. Years of this had caused Qui-Gon to hide his true feelings from almost everyone and it made his revelations about the depth of his feelings for me before the Council all the more meaningful.

I basked in that fact as I gathered my serenity, knowing that I would need it if things played out as Masters Windu and Mundi intended. Qui-Gon would not accept having Anakin transferred to another master without a fight. He had made a promise to the boy and renewed that promise just yesterday and I had made one as well. Although I hoped that outright defiance wouldn't be necessary, I would be by his side in full support regardless.

The sound of Yoda's gimer stick hitting the floor pulled me from my thoughts. I looked intently at the diminutive master and could see Qui-Gon doing the same. "Much difficulty I still see surrounding his training, Qui-Gon, but your padawan, young Skywalker will be. Form a training bond when ready he is. Be vigilant. The Darkness around us is growing and target for the Sith the boy could easily be."

"We will be, my Master. Thank you," Qui-Gon pledged, not wanting to say more and reanimate the discussion.

When no one else spoke, I stepped forward again. "Masters, since you have all had ample time to review the information I sent, are there any questions or concerns regarding our lifevow petition?"

Surprisingly, Adi Gallia was the first one to speak. "I must admit that my initial reaction when you broached this subject yesterday, Obi-Wan, was categorically no. But after reading through the detailed document that you sent to us, I find that my position is wavering. It appears you have thoroughly considered how this would affect both of you and what you would be forfeiting, although I do still have a few concerns. Taking lifevows with a person so much your senior in rank and age could be detrimental to your own growth. You would be bound to defer to Qui-Gon on any difference of opinion regarding your duties, much as you did during your apprenticeship. Are you certain that you want to yield your right to make your own choices?"

"I honestly do not feel I will be yielding any of my rights, Master Gallia," I rebuked. "Even from the earliest days of my apprenticeship, Qui-Gon has always encouraged me to think for myself and welcomed my opinions even when they differed from his. I am certain that we can work together as partners without me having to sublimate my progression."

Oppo Rancisis was the next Master to speak. "Do you truly believe that you and Qui-Gon can settle into an equal partnership without your history overshadowing you?"

"Yes I do, Master Rancisis," I affirmed. "Our relationship these past two years has been much closer to a partnership than a classic Master/Padawan pairing and since my Knighting, it has shifted even more. Our lifebond has connected us to a degree that others can only dream of. As it deepens, there is no way for us to be anything but equals. We are aware of each other to an extent that is almost total. Nothing can be hidden and even the tiniest upset would be revealed. How could that not create a complete equity between us?"

Master Yaddle asked gently, "The lifebond is a connection unmatched. Why do you need the declaration of lifevows?"

I met her penetrating gaze and answered honestly. "In truth, my reasons are basically selfish." I ignored Qui-Gon's mental snort and continued. "By declaring lifevows, we would be publicly pledging our commitment to one another. I want everyone to know that we are together out of love and not out of some sense of duty."

The room was silent for a few moments, each Councilor seeming to be considering our request. I was a little surprised that none of the questions had been directed at Qui-Gon but since I was the one supposedly giving up things, I guess it made sense.

Finally Master Yoda announced, "Approved your petition is. Take care of each other you must."

"Thank you, Masters," we answered in unison before I added, "Master Yoda, I have one additional request if I may?"

I could almost hear the sigh of frustration Mace suppressed as he asked, "And what would that be, Knight Kenobi?"

"After we have pledged our lifevows, I would like to be officially pronounced as Anakin's Provisional Master," I contended. "Although I know I will be heavily involved with his training as a consequence of my relationship with Qui-Gon, I want to affirm my commitment to him and for him in this outward manner."

Mace just shook his head and mumbled, "Haven't you flaunted tradition enough for one morning, Obi-Wan?"

I could feel Qui-Gon's smile even though I focused my attention on Mace. "In this instance, there is a precedent for my request. There have been two cases documented in the Temple Archives in the past eighty years where bondmates have officially served as joint masters to a single apprentice. As they did, I would like to invoke the little used custom of provisional mastership."

I watched as Yoda closed his eyes, his ears dropping a bit as they always did when he probed the eddies of the future. He and Master Yaddle were the only ones who had been on the Council during either of those two instances. "Allowed it will be but proceed slowly you must. When current class term ends, sent to Kamparas you three will be. Need teachers there they do. Good for the boy a smaller Temple will be."

I spared a quick glance at Qui-Gon and could see that he too was trying to puzzle out this sudden shift in direction. Not that either of us really minded, but honor dictated that we not concede too readily so Qui-Gon asked, "For how long, my Master?"

"Three cycles at least," Yoda declared. "Then visit I will and decide if longer is needed."

"That would be acceptable," Qui-Gon said dryly, though a hint of a smile played across his lips.

"Now if there is nothing else gentlemen, we do have other business to attend to," Mace said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, go you should. Much planning you have to do," Yoda cackled.

"Yes, Masters," we replied. We bowed formally to the assembly then turned and headed for the door before he could change his mind.

"Well, that was interesting," Qui-Gon quipped as we passed through the anteroom. "A confrontation where I had not expected one and relatively easy acquiescence where I expected a battle."

I looked at him in concern as I said what I had not been able to in the chamber. "Master Windu's vehemence surprised me. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Obi-Wan," he said. "Old pains may never die completely but I find they have faded to the point that they are easily ignored. Thanks to you." He reached up and touched my cheek gently, his love for me very evident in the small gesture. "Now let's go find Anakin. I'm sure he is bouncing with pent up anxiety, waiting to hear the results of our session."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next ten passed in a whirlwind of activity. In addition to classes, training, pre-bonding exercises, planning for Qui-Gon and Anakin's bonding ceremony and our lifevows, we were packing and making preparations for our temporary move to Kamparas. The Temple there was in a much less populated area and the rustic setting would allow us the pleasure of spending a good amount of time outdoors. The planet was temperate and we would be arriving at the beginning of the summer solstice so we would have the opportunity to swim and hike in addition to other more basic training activities.

Unlike the Coruscant Temple, the Kamparas compound consisted of a number of buildings separated by a variety of distances. Although the teaching, training, healing and dining facilities were all within relatively close proximity to one another, the residential set up was more spread out. It consisted of a dormitory that housed the crechlings and the initiates and a number of individual cottages that provided homes for the masters, knights and padawans in residence. These buildings were located around the perimeter of the compound and depending on where someone lived, it could be as much as two kilometers to a cottage on the opposite side. If you wanted to explore the lake or wooded areas that surrounded that complex you would have to walk even further.

By calling in a few favors, I managed to acquire a couple of run down speeder bikes and had them crated to take with us, unbeknownst to the others. Rebuilding them would give Anakin and I an opportunity to work together on something outside his training and I had to admit that I was eagerly anticipating being able to pilot the speedy crafts through the tree dotted landscape.

Qui-Gon and I had taken time during the ten to catch up with many of our friends, each sharing meals and the like with our peers since it would be a while before we would see them again. Anakin had spent the time with his new friends as well, getting comm codes and message mail addresses so that he could keep in touch with them while he was away. At first he had seemed a little unhappy about being uprooted again but after he saw all the things available on Kamparas, his gloom faded quickly.

All in all, the three of us were looking forward to our exile on Kamparas. Whether Yoda had intended it as reward, punishment or just as a way to get us away from the attention of the Council, we would probably never know but I had learned at an early age to take small pleasures whenever they were offered. And Kamparas was only a two hour journey from Ansion. So if things worked out, I was hoping that at some point during our tenure there we would be able to head over there for a visit.

This was our last night in Temple so we had enjoyed a leisurely late-meal in the dining hall with a mixed group of our peers. Toq's Master had invited Anakin to stay with them overnight to allow the boys to spend some time together so Qui-Gon and I had come home alone and taken full advantage of the unexpected privacy. Removing our boots, we started out snuggling on the couch, just kissing and touching without even removing any of our clothing. Our arousal built slowly as we teased each other with lips, tongues and fingertips until we needed more.

I took the opportunity to slowly undress my lover, indulging in kisses, licks and nips upon each bit of skin I exposed. Our bond had deepened even more during this ten and I could feel his pleasure as if it were my own. By the time I drew off his leggings and lapped up the drops of fluid pooled in the slit of his penis, we were both panting with desire and need. I knelt between his legs, looked up at him sprawled in sensual abandon over the couch and said, "Tell me what you need."

"Take me in your mouth. Suck me," he implored and I complied without hesitation.

I could feel him holding back as I began to pleasure him, running my tongue teasingly along the heavy vein before sucking gently on the tip. His hips bucked when I did it again before he forced himself back to stillness with a low groan. Don't hold back, I sent, show me how much you need me.

That tiny bit of encouragement was all he needed. He began thrusting into my mouth in earnest, moaning, "so hot, so wet," over and over, and I reveled in the pleasure I was giving him. I could feel his climax building with each thrust so I slid one hand down to gently fondle his sac and gave myself over to his pace, letting him take his pleasure. Within a few seconds he was coming, the tangy flavor of his release bathing my mouth and throat. I savored every drop, gentling my caresses as his tremors faded and letting him slip from my mouth when his penis softened.

"I love you," he murmured as I crawled back into his lap. He kissed my neck then looked up at me with an indulgent smile. "How is it that I am naked and you are still fully clothed?"

"Someone has been derelict in their duty?" I teased as I rubbed my leggings against his naked thighs.

"I'll show you..." was all he managed to growl before flipping me onto my back and covering my mouth with his. He never broke our kiss as he pulled off my belt and sash and opened my tunics. His fingers moved to my nipples and I moaned into his mouth as he flicked and pinched the sensitive buds. He released my lips for a second to pull my tunics over my head before diving back into my mouth. I was so lost in the pleasure of his kiss that my leggings disappeared almost without me noticing.

He released my mouth with a teasing lick to my swollen lips, slid to his knees then moved directly to the place I wanted him most. He sucked my length into his mouth without a word and set about to drive me insane with pleasure. "Oh sweet gods," I moaned as he sucked and licked. I began to babble continuously, " yes, suck harder, more, please," as his wonderful mouth brought me to the edge of the brink over and over. At some point, I had wrapped my hands in his hair, and I felt his flinch of pain as I tried to direct his movements. I loosened my grasp immediately but he must have sensed my need because all teasing ended and he swallowed me to the root. I think I screamed and then I was coming, pouring my seed into his mouth.

When my sanity returned, he was lying on the couch beside me, his arms wrapped tightly around my spent body. "Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me," I muttered against his chest. I could sense his snippy reply so I covered his mouth with my hand and said, "I know, I know. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. But I don't think that mind-blowing sex was quite what the Jedi philosophers had in mind when they created that axiom."

"Maybe not, but that truism does fit for a multitude of situations, love," Qui-Gon chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my hair.

We lay together for a few more minutes, kissing and nuzzling, content in each others arms until the cool room air combined with the sweat cooling on our bodies began to make us a both uncomfortable. My body was starting to react to his touches and our proximity and I knew it wouldn't take much to renew my interest. I rolled out of his arms and to my feet, holding out a hand to him as I beckoned, "Let's move this to our bed. Since it will be our last night in it for a while, I want to spend it making slow sweet love with my bondmate and falling asleep in the comfort of his arms."

His eyes raked over me as he rose, his hunger renewing as easily as mine had. We made our way quickly to the bedroom, sliding between the covers, kissing and cuddling while our arousal rekindled. When we were ready, Qui-Gon slicked my passage and his shaft, spooned behind me and sheathed himself slowly within my body. Our pace was slow and gentle, building gradually, and part of me wished that we could stay like this forever. But we couldn't and as with all good things it had to end eventually. As our need increased so did our pace and soon we were lost in a rhythm that gave no quarter, driving us to the pinnacle of climax. We cried out each other's names as our release surged through us, Qui-Gon's into my body and mine into his hand and the sheets.

I cleaned us both with the towel that had become a regular item on our nightstand, then rolled into his arms. I placed my head on his chest, allowing the echo of his slowing heartbeat to fill my ears. "I love you," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep to the comforting rhythm of his heart.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was still dark when I came awake sometime later, not quite sure what had woken me. I gently probed Qui-Gon, checking to see if something was disturbing his rest, but he was sleeping soundly. I automatically reached out to check on Anakin before I remembered that he was sleeping at Toq's. I glanced around the room, making sure nothing was untoward or out of place but everything appeared perfectly normal. With a sigh, I turned back to look at my sleeping lover.

I catalogued the changes in him from the last time I had done this, on his first night home from Healer's Hall after Naboo. His face was no longer thin and drawn out, having regained its normal fullness. His hair, though retaining its additional silver streaking, was shiny and lustrous now that he was again eating properly and no longer taking any medication. His breathing had returned to its normal rhythm and his heartbeat was strong and steady. His face was no longer grimaced in pain at each tiny movement and he slept peacefully without discomfort or night terrors disturbing his rest. He was growing stronger each day and I was relieved to finally be certain that one day very soon he would be physically back to his pre-Naboo self.

Emotionally, his encounter with the Sith's blade had changed him, had changed us both. I had learned to live in the moment and I think he had finally realized that you could not totally discount the eddies of the future. And our love was stronger for all the pain and suffering we had each endured. Although I would have done anything to keep him from suffering this physical agony, it had brought us something that we would cherish until the end of time. The lifebond had been our salvation, saving his life and my soul. I shuddered to think what would have become of either of us, or Anakin for that matter, if I had failed to save Qui-Gon.

The sky was barely beginning to lighten as I brushed a stray hair from his cheek. He shifted slightly but didn't wake and I stilled completely until his sleep deepened again. Today would bring a number of additional changes to all of our lives.

At 0900, Qui-Gon and Anakin would undergo their bonding ceremony. Breaking with tradition, I would stand witness to the bond's actual creation rather than Qui-Gon's master, using our lifebond to certify the depth and authenticity of their bond. Then the two would pledge their vows before Master Yoda and Anakin would be officially elevated to the level of Padawan Learner.

At 1400, Qui-Gon and I would take our lifevows. We had a small ceremony planned in our favorite garden with only our closest friends in attendance. Again we would defy tradition, having Anakin stand witness for both of us, rather than each of us having a close friend. Since the Council had asked me to wait before I could formally be declared his Provisional Master, we chose to have him stand up for us to publicly declare our commitment to him being a major part of our joint lives.

At 1600, there would be a joint reception to celebrate the Master/Padawan bonding and our lifevows. All of our friends and acquaintances in Temple would be attending, in fact everyone in the Order currently on planet was invited. It would be a boisterous affair just from the high number of attendees and since my childhood friends had been involved in its planning, I wasn't quite sure what I should expect. But lifebonds and lifevows were a rare occurrence so they were celebrated to a degree that was almost excessive especially for the Jedi.

Our ship for Kamparas was scheduled to depart at 2200. It was a seven-hour trip and with the time difference we would be arriving at the Temple at mid-morning. Most of what we were taking had already been delivered to the hangar. We would only have a small satchel of personal belongings to bring with us when we came back to our quarters to change for the flight.

I studied Qui-Gon's sleeping face intently and recalled recent events. During the past two cycles, my carefully controlled world had shattered and our lives had been turned upside down. Qui-Gon's injury and recovery, my difficulties from the imbalance in the lifebond, the adjustments necessitated by the changes in our relationship and my Knighthood, my struggle with accepting Anakin, had one by one, splintered my confidence and made me doubt myself to a level reminiscent of my early years as an apprentice. Individually, any of these events might have shaken me but together they almost crushed me. I had let my emotions overrule my intellect instead of approaching the situation logically, as Qui-Gon had taught me to do. Thankfully, the Force had been there to assist me, helping me through this difficult period.

I brushed a stray hair from Qui-Gon's face and my love for him filled my heart. The Force had brought us together in a way that defied time itself. No matter how many changes either of us underwent for the remainder of our lives, one thing would remain constant. We were part of one another, the core of our souls eternally intertwined so that even in death a portion of the other's essence would remain with the one left behind. Whether we were in the same room or across the galaxy, we would be able to offer support, comfort and love to each other in an indefinable number of situations. That promise from the Force itself ensured that whatever life dealt us, we would get through it together and that was enough for me.


End file.
